A new detective ?
by Intheuniverse1994
Summary: Une nouvelle détective très jolie débarque dans l'équipe de Beckett. Comment cette dernière réagira t'elle ? Et qu'est ce que cela changera ?   Désolé je suis nulle pour les résumés.. Rated M seulement pour le chapitre 18! :
1. Chapter 1

Beckett arriva au Precint a 8h pile, comme tous les matins. Elle n'était jamais en retard, pour elle la ponctualité était primordiale, comme d'habitude, là encore, elle arriva avant Ryan et Esposito.

Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à aller dire bonjour au capitaine, elle remarqua que la porte du bureau de ce dernier était fermé et qu'il discutait avec une femme.

La femme en question était dans la trentaine, avait les cheveux bruns, ainsi que des yeux noisettes, elle était plutot grande, bien que légèrement plus petite que Beckett. _(Cf: Elle est jouée par Jennifer Love Hewitt)_. Montgomery recevait rarement des personnes dans son bureau, et Beckett trouva cela étrange, elle décida cependant de se concentrer sur sa paperasse, au lieu de jouer les comères.

Juste au moment ou elle s'immergeait dans le monde de sa paperasse de flic, la porte de Montgomery s'ouvrit, et elle eu juste le temps de lever les yeux que Montgomery et la brune se tenaient devant elle, cette dernière lui souriait timidement. Un silence s'installa entre eux tandis que Beckett et la brune se jaugeait du regard, celui de beckett , intimidant, et celui de la femme, plutôt gêner.

Bizzard, pensa Beckett.

Montgomery la tira de ses pensées en toussotant.

_Him Hum .. Beckett je souhaiterais vous présentez Mlle Melinda Gordon , Melinda voici Detective Kate Beckett.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et se sérèrent la main .

Montgomery reprit alors :

_Beckett, Melinda était detective à Boston et elle vient juste d'arriver a New York, son dossier étant plutôt bon, et n'ayant eu que de bonnes recommendations sur elle, j'ai décidé avec l'entière approbation de notre supérieur, qu'elle travaillerait désormais avec nous..

Beckett était confuse, ce n'était pas rare que de nouveaux détectives, flics, rejoignent le precint mais Montgomery faisait généralement une annonce officielle à tout le monde, il ne venait jamais lui présenter les nouveaux personnellement, à moins que .. Oh non! Alors que Beckett venait de comprendre se qui se passait, Montgomery ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage et enchaina:

_Etant donné son exellent CV, et le fait que vous constituez le détective chef du meilleur groupe d'enquêteurs dans ce poste de police, j'ai décidé de l'affecter a votre équipe.. Elle aura les mêmes fonctions que Ryan et Esposito, je vous laisse d'ailleurs leurs annoncer vous même la nouvelle, j'ai une réunion avec le procureur.

Avant que Beckett ne puisse répondre, il tourna les talons et prit la direction de son bureau, elle resta donc là, bouche ouverte, encore sous le choc de l'annonce, Montgomery cependant se retourna.

_Au fait Castle a appelé, il ne peut pas venir ce matin, Alexis a de la fièvre.

_Castle.. comme Richard Castle l'écrivain ? Fit alors Melinda en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Génia, pensa Beckett une fan-Girl de Castle en plus!

_Le seul et unique mademoiselle répondit Montgomery la tirant une fois de plus de ses pensées.

Alors que Montgomery rentrait dans son bureau, Beckett hésita entre retourner à sa paperasse et igoner « Melinda », ou .. elle ne savait pas quoi d'autres, elle se retourna vers Melinda et vit que celle ci avait l'air vraiment tres embarassé par la froideur de Beckett.

Beckett voyant cela, se sentit coupable et lui sourit gentillement.

Melinda lui rendit son sourire, un sourire de soulagement.

Décidant de mettre ses pensées noires de coté quand au combien son arrivée changerait la dynamique de son équipe, elle décida d'être amicale envers Melinda car si cette dernière allait désormais faire partis de son équipe, il fallait bien qu'elles s'entendent.

Cependant Beckett ne pouvait s'empecher de penser que cela changerait **vraiment** son équipe.

Cette dernière, constitué de Ryan, Esposito, Castle et elle-même, avait une entente bien réglé, Ryan était le partenaire de Esposito et Castle était, malgré qu'il ne soit pas un flic, son partenaire.

Où était la place de Melinda là dedans ?

Qui plus est, les 4 s'entendaient à merveille, malgré le fait que les 3 garcons aimaient bien la taquiné, ils avaient crées une ambiance de fraternerie, de camaraderie qui était devenue au fil des années et surtout depuis l'arrivée de Castle, très importante aux yeux de Beckett.

Elle ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de penser que l'arrivée de Melinda risquait de compliquer les choses..

Beckett n'étant cependant pas femme à désespérer ou à se laisser abattre, décida de voir les points positifs de ce nouveau partenariat; premièrement c'était une femme donc elle aurait le même point de vue que Kate, professionnellement cela pouvait aider, surtout lors d'affaires où les garcons semblaient plus vouloir réfléchir avec d'autres parties que leurs cerveaux, même Castle faisait cela, en fait non surtout Castle faisait cela. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Castle.

Elle se demanda alors qu'est ce que cela changerait entre « eux », non pas qu'il y est un « eux».. mais ils étaient devenus très proche ces derniers temps.

Et si elle lui plaisait ? Après tout Melinda était très jolie, et Castle célibataire!

Cette pensée lui noua l'estomac.. Une petite minute elle était avec Josh non ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait elle tant des relations amoureuses de Mr Richard Castle alors.. Elle était vraiment stupide pensa t'elle.

Avant qu'elle ne se perde d'avantage dans ses pensées les voix de Ryan et Esposito se firent entendre :

_Bonjour Beckett ! firent ils en choeur, en se dirigeant vers leurs bureaux, lancant des regards curieux à la brune à coté de leurs chef.

_Les gars une minute, venez par ici, les rappela t'elle

Curieux ils s'avancèrent vers Beckett.

_Voici Melinda Gordon, elle était détective a Boston, et vient d'arriver a New York, elle a été affecté a notre service, et Montgomery en raison de son excellent CV l'a affecter à notre équipe, elle travaillera donc avec vous. Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait neutre et sans émotions.

Ryan et Esposito se tournèrent vers elle et lui sourirent tout en lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans l'équipe, ils l'enmenèrent ensuite à leurs bureau ou Ryan décala le sien de facon a lui faire de la place, Esposito alla ensuite lui chercher une chaise.

Beckett suivait cet échange complètement sonné, Ryan et Esposito n'avait même pas l'air gêner le moins du monde par l'arrivée de cette nouvelle, au contraire!

Ils l'acceuillaient a bras ouvert! Comme s'il était normal que des nouveaux arrivent comme sa, et s'incrustent dans leurs petites équipes! Une petite minute .. incruste ? Non elle n'avait rien demandé et c'était injuste de penser cela d'elle.. Après tout elle allait faire partis de l'équipe il était normal de l'acceuilir chaleuresement;


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai oublié de mettre un petit commentaire dans le chapitre 1, je suis nouvelle sur ce site, et je ne comprends pas encore comment sa marche xD, anyway( comme dirait Beckett), étant nouvelle, et ceci étant ma première fan-fic' soyez libres de me faire des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tout! J'ai déjà écrit d'autres chapitres pour cette fic' et je les posterais si vous voulez, donc cliquez juste sur le petit bouton "reviews" et dites moi se que vous en pensez :).  
**

* * *

La matinée sembla interminable pour Beckett, elle essaya d'être gentille et accueillante avec Melinda, et à sa plus grande surprise y arriva, en apprenant à la connaître, Melinda n'était pas méchante, elle était douce et gentille, et elle s'était même retrouvé à prendre le partis de Beckett lorsque les garçons l'avaient taquinés..

J'ai vraiment été stupide tout à l'heure pensa Beckett.

L'équipe fonctionna donc comme sa, toute la matinée, après son intégration et sa nouvelle place de bureau, Melinda s'était comme les autres, mise a faire de la paperasse.

Tout aller bien donc, du moins jusqu'au retour de Castle..

Beckett était tellement concentré dans sa paperasse qu'elle ne l'entendit pas arriver, il était un peu plus de 2h, et Castle avancait vers elle, deux cafés a la main.

C'est Ryan qui remarqua le premier sa présence:

_ Hey Castle!Alors nuit torride hier et besoin d'une grasse mat' pour récupérer ? Demanda t'il avec un sourire taquin.

_ Désolé de te décevoir Ryan mais il n'y a que toi qui ai besoin de récupérer après une nuit de sex.. Moi mes pouvoirs de résurrections sont instantanés Honey-Milk!

_ Ahaha Pas mal Bro! Lança alors Espostio pendant que Ryan faisait semblant de bouder.

Ils firent le « fead the birds », et Castle s'avança vers Beckett, les cafés à la main, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'autre bureau qui était a présent en face de celui d'esposito .

_ Alexis va mieux ? Demanda immédiatement Beckett en prenant son café.

_ Oui oui la fièvre est tomber, et elle est retourner en cours.. contrôle de maths! Répondit il face au regard interrogateur de Beckett.

_ Elle est sérieuse!

_ Vrai hein ? Des fois je me demande d'où elle tient sa!

_ Oui moi aussi ! répondit Beckett taquine.

Castle lui sourit moqueusement.

A ce moment là, Melinda revint de la pièce d'à coter dans laquelle elle était aller se chercher un café

Elle remarqua tout de suite la présence de Castle au bureau de sa nouvelle supérieur.

Il était assis dans une chaise à coter de son bureau. Elle l'avait bien sur vus sur pleins de photos,

dans les journaux, sur internet, mais il avait l'air encore mieux en vrai. Timidement elle s'approcha d'eux .

Beckett tourna son regard vers elle, et Castle en fis de même lorsqu'il vit son attention se porter derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'est le temps de se demander qui était cette belle jeune femme.

Beckett la lui présenta.

_ Castle, voici Melinda, elle était détective a Boston, et vient d'arriver a New York, elle a été affecté a notre service, et Montgomery en raison de son excellent CV l'a affecter a notre équipe.

Donc elle travaille a nos coter à présent.

Castle tendis sa main à la nouvelle en lui souriant :

_ Castle, Richard Castle. Je suis un écrivain, et je suis consultant ici. Enfin je fais plus que consulter, je suis d'ailleurs devenu d'une aide indispensable n'est ce pas détective?

Beckett roula des yeux, ce qui fit sourire Castle.

Melinda lui rendit son sourire lorsqu'il retourna son attention sur elle.

_ Ravis de vous rencontrer Mr Castle.

_ Oh je vous en pris appelé moi Castle tout court, ou si vous vous sentez à l'aise avec sa, appelé moi Rick. Fit il avec un sourire charmeur.

Cela eu pour effet de remettre Beckett en mode poisson rouge! ( bouche ouverte ;) )

_ Rick alors, fit la nouvelle avec un sourire charmeur a son tour, avant de retourner à son bureau pour continuer sa paperasse.

Cette fois Beckett vis rouge.

_ Vous contez faire de notre nouvelle détective une de vos conquêtes Castle ? Demanda froidement Beckett.

_ Qu..oi?

_ « Oh je vous en pris appelé moi Castle tout court, ou si vous vous sentez à l'aise avec sa, appelé moi Rick »

_ Je .. J'essayais juste d'être polis! Je ne vois pas ou est le problème avec sa ? Répondit Castle sincèrement confus.

Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de répondre, son téléphone sonna.

_ Beckett! Ok.. ou sa ? Ok on arrive!

_ Un mort? demanda Castle

Beckett ne lui répondit pas et s'adressa aux gars et .. a la fille.

_ Les gars , Brodway la 95, le corps d'une jeune femme a été retrouvé poignardé.

_ On y va boss!

Dans la voiture le silence était pesant, n'y tenant plus Castle décida de le briser.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous à déranger ce matin..

Beckett se retourna vers lui et vis qu'il était confus, elle s'en voulu alors d'avoir été aussi froide.

_ Je..Je suis désolé Castle, j'étais juste énervé et quand je vous est vu lui parler, j'ai cru que vous commenciez déjà a flirter avec elle, dés votre arrivée et dés la sienne.. et je sais pas, sa ma mise en rogne! Je suis désolé .. n'en parlons plus d'accord ?

Castle lui sourit.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir son nouveau fournisseur en café si c'est sa qui vous inquiètes.

Cette phrase laissa Beckett confuse.. Que voulait il dire par là ? Que emmener le café était une manière de flirter ? Ou que cela était un privilège qui lui était réservé et que en le lui disant il la rassurait quand au fait qu'elle ne prendrait pas sa place ?

* * *

_Je continue ou.. Je vais me cacher sous mes draps ? mdr Vos Revieews me feraient très plaisir :D _


	3. Chapter 3

**Mercii pour vos reviews :D, voici la suite, ce chapitre est plus porté sur Kate et Lanie. Bonne lecture! Et j'espère que sa vous plaira aussi! :) **

* * *

Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de s'interroger d'avantage, ils étaient arrivés devant la scène de crime.

Elle s'avança vers Lanie tandis que Castle avait été interrompu par un flic qui lui faisait la conversation .

_ Hey Lanie! Qu'est ce que tu as pour nous ?

_ Hey kate! Fit la M.E en lui souriant.

_Alors, enchaina t'elle, femme dans la trentaine, blonde, elle a été poignardé dans le dos et entre les cotes à plusieurs reprises, le tueur l'a attaqué par derrière, d'après le sang séché autour de ses blessures je dirait qu'elle est morte entre 3 et 4h ce matin mais il me faut l'examiner à la morgue pour plus de précisions. Elle n'a pas non plus de papiers, mais j'ai trouvé sa dans sa poche.

Elle tendit une photo à Kate, on y voyait la victime assise sur les genoux d'un homme, elle souriait.

C'était surement son petit ami.

_ Ok merci Lanie, appelle moi après son autopsie.

Alors que Kate s'apprêtait a partir, Lanie l'a retient

_ Kate, c'est qui la brunette avec Ryan et Jav.. Esposito ? Fit elle en pointant les trois occupés à parler à des témoins.

_ Notre nouvelle partenaire! Lança Kate d'un ton pas très enchanté.

_ Partenaire ? Fit Lanie d'un ton incrédule

Kate lui raconta alors toute l'histoire.

_ Huh fit finalement Lanie, si elle s'approche de trop près de Esposito, fait moi plaisir chérie, utilise ton petit bijou de flingue, et je me chargerais de faire disparaître le corps.

Kate ne put retenir son rire devant la jalousie de Lanie. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, en même temps, elle la comprenait, Melinda était jolie .

_ Et, enchaina Lanie , ne te prives pas de la flinguer si elle s'approche de trop près de Castle aussi!

Je ferais également disparaître le corps!

Kate sentit son rire s'étouffer dans sa gorge a ce moment la. Lanie ne semblant pas remarquer son trouble enchaina.

_ Et puis tu sais quoi ? Kevin est fiancé, et j'adore Jenny, si elle s'approche de trop près de lui aussi; Tire! Solidarité féminine. En gros tu tire si elle s'approche de trop près de nos trois intenables .

Kate repartit a rire mais s'arrêta soudain et demanda à Lanie

_ Pourquoi Castle ? Il n'a pas de petite copine ?

_ Oui mais lui il t'appartient! Répondit Lanie comme si c'était une évidence.

Beckett blanchit.

_ Qu..quoi? Réussit elle finalement à articuler.

_ Mais enfin Lanie, j'ai un copain! Enchaina Beckett reprenant peu à peu ses couleurs.

_ Dr Motorcycle-boy.. Il est pas en Haïti celui la ?

_ Non, il est resté pour moi..

_ Ah mince! Fit Lanie visiblement décu.

_ Mince ? Fit Beckett choquée à présent, elle savait bien que Lanie n'aimait pas le brave docteur mais elle ne savait pas que c'était a ce point la!

_ J'ai dis sa tout haut ? Devant le regard de Beckett elle s'expliqua.

_ Après ce qui s'est passé dans ce congelo géant.. et avec la bombe.. On s'attendait tous a un rapprochement de Castle et toi.. Surtout que je croyais que Dr machin était en Haiti..

_ Esposito ne te l'a pas dis ?

_ On était plutôt occupé hier soir.. Fit lanie en rougissant .

Beckett déglutit devant les images défilant devant ses yeux.

_ Je ne veux même pas savoir!

_ Même pas savoir quoi ? Fit Castle en arrivant.

_ Ce que Javier et moi faisions hier soir! Répondit Lanie .

_ Oh mais moi! Je veux savoir! Fit Castle en souriant comme un goss.

Beckett et Lanie foudroyèrent en même temps Castle du regard.

_ J'ai compris fit Castle en avalant péniblement, j'irais voir Espo pour les détails!

_ Pas si vous tenez a la vie Castle! Fit Lanie très sérieuse à présent.

Castle rigola, puis retrouvant son sérieux, il demanda qui était la victime et ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Beckett lui résuma la situation sur le trajet retour pour le précint


	4. Chapter 4

_ Notre vic' s'appelle Nicole Manchester, 34 ans, pas mariés, pas d'enfants, mais elle a un petit copain , David Williams, il habite la 35eme de Brodway, nous l'avons appelés, il arrive. Fit Esposito en arrivant près du bureau de Beckett, flanqué de Ryan et.. Melinda.

_ Ok merci Espo.

Le mari arriva au précint 10 minutes plus tard .

_ Mr Williams, tout d'abord je suis désolé pour la perte de votre femme, sachez que je ferais tout mon possible pour retrouver son assassin.

_ Mm..merci détéctive fit Williams visiblement bouleversé .

_ Je suis désolé de devoir vous demandez sa, mais.. ou étiez vous entre 4 et 5h ce matin ?

Williams paru troublé par la question , il ne s'y attendait pas compris Beckett.

Castle derrière la glace le remarqua aussi.

_ J'étaiss chez moi, je dormais, repondit il d'une voix mal assurée..

_ Quelqu'un peut me le confirmer ?

_ Nnon, je ne crois pas ..

Avant que Beckett ne put posé plus de questions, Espo entra et demanda à lui parler.

_ Nous avons interroger les voisins, et ils sembleraient que notre couple se soient disputés hier soir aux alentours de 11h, que Mme ait quitter l'appartement après cela, et que devinez quoi ? Le portier dit avoir vu Mr Williams partir aux alentours de 3h du matin .

_ J'en étais sure! C'est lui! Fit Castle avant que Beckett ne puisse repondre .

Elle lui lanca un regard de biais, quoique amusé, et s'apprétait à lui répondre avec l'une de ses réparties sarcastiques lorsque Melinda lui repondit.

_ Si je me rappelle bien, vous avez aussi suspectez le portier, sa meilleure amie, et ensuite vous avez fait tout une machination sur un « amant » imaginaire .. Donc sa ne compte pas! Fit elle avec un sourire amusé.

_ Mais bien sur que si sa compte repondit Castle avec un sourire amusé lui aussi, se prétant a son jeu. Si ma mémoire est bonne, JE suis celui qui l'est vu tressaillir, et se raidir dans la salle d'interrogation donc le mérite me reviens! Mais comme vous êtes nouvelle ici, je veux bien le partagez avec vous. Fit il avec un sourire seducteur.

A ce genre de remarque Beckett levait les yeux aux ciels, ou le toisait d'un air blasé mais pas Melinda, Melinda elle, rougit légèrement et lui rendit son sourire.

Beckett .

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs suivit leurs échanges, stupéfaite, d'abord la répartis de Melinda.. Il avait suspecté.. ? Depuis quand échangait il ses théories farfelues avec d'autres que elle, et ensuite Castle qui se remet a flirter avec elle! Beckett voyait rouge mais décida de ne rien montrer. Apres tout pourquoi voir rouge ? Elle avait un petit copain, Josh et elle l'aimait non ?

Vers 5h dans l'après-midi l'affaire se retrouva bouclée, le tueur était le petit ami, grâce aux témoignages du portier et des voisins, Beckett avait eu suffisament de preuves pour le faire coffrer, tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait croire, il avait alors craqué et avait tout avouer.

Il était donc un peu plus de 7h lorsque elle eu finit son boulot, elle venait de faire 2 longues et terriblement ennuyeuses heures de paperasse, et pour couronner le tout Castle qui d'habitude jouait sur son téléphone ou se contentait de la regarder, n'avait pas arrêter de lancer des coups d'oeils à Melinda. Ce qui bien sur l'avait terriblement énerver, et bien qu'elle ne se résolvait pas a l'admettre, rendu jalouse aussi .. Après tout même si elle disait que c'était « creepy », secrètement elle s'était faite a l'idée de Castle qui l'observait et l'apréciait même un peu.. Alors, qu'il en regarde une autre, la moutarde était un peu monter.

Comme si se n'était pas suffisant, il proposa une sortie au Old-Haunt! En l'honneur de Melinda et de son arrivée! Là Beckett avait l'impression de nager dans un cauchemar, elle qui vivait si mal cette arrivée dans son équipe n'était même pas épauler par son partenaire, qui visiblement loin de ressentir cette gêne, sembler apprécier largement la compagnie de la jeune femme!

Ryan et Esposito acceptèrent avec joie, et Esposito invita même Lanie a les rejoindre.

A cette nouvelle, Beckett se détendit un peu, après tout, son amie, elle, était de son coter!

Ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux pour se raffraichir un peu et de se retrouver au bar de l'écrivain, une heure après.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mercii pour vos reviews! :D Vous ne le savez peut être pas, mais sa me fait très plaisir et sa m'encourage à continuer! Etant donné que nous sommes samedi et que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire j'essayerais de vous postez 2 ou 3 chapitres aujourd'hui. Celui là est un peu court, mais il reflète les sentiments de Castle pour Beckett et comment il réagis à la situation.**

**Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi solealuna il n'a d'yeux que pour Beckett ;), et elle elle n'a pas finis d'être jalouse.. J'entends bien les faire tournez en rond pendant quelques chapitres.**

**Je sais pas vous mais moi j'adooore voir Beckett jalouse! Je sais je suis diabolique.. :D Bon assez de Blabla je vous laisse lire. **

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour Castle se mit a penser aux événements de la journée.

A commencer par Melinda.. Elle était attirante, sa il ne pouvait pas le nier, et à l'inverse de Beckett, elle ne le repoussait pas lorsqu'il faisait des remarques taquines, non elle, soit elle souriait en rougissant légèrement ( ce que Castle trouvait absoolument adorable!), soit elle lui répondait de la même manière taquine et séductrice. Elle lui avait avouer ( non sans rougir) être une fan de ses livres, mais Castle sentait qu'elle ne flirtait pas avec lui pour son argent ou sa gloire, non elle semblait réellement l'apprécier. Au fil des années, Castle avait appris a faire la différence, entre se qui intéressait les femmes chez lui, si c'était son argent, sa popularité ou lui tout simplement.

Il se trouvait que en fait, 3 femmes seulement n'avait pas été séduite par lui pour son argent, Kyra, Meredith et Gina .

Il était tombé éperdument amoureux de la première et s'était retrouvé marié aux deux autres . Ensuite il y avait eu Beckett.. Elle n'avait pas succombé à son charme ce qui lui avait valu le respect et la totale confiance de l'écrivain . Elle était donc devenu en quelque sorte sa meilleur amie. Même si lui, avait d'autres sentiments envers la jeune femme, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se risquer à agir sur eux, au risque de la perdre totalement et donc de mettre un terme a leurs amitiés, et cela était in-con-ce-va-ble pour lui.

Et maintenant donc il y avait Melinda. Elle était ravissante, vive d'esprit, intelligente, avait beaucoup d'humour, et était, comme dirait Beckett « vraie ».

Il n'y avait donc aucunes raisons rationnelles pour que l'écrivain ne tente pas sa chance avec elle.

Pourtant il savait bien qu'il y en avait une.

Kate Beckett.

La femme pour qui il avait quitter Gina. Il s'était par la suite de cette rupture juré de ne plus avoir de relations sérieuses avec d'autres femmes tant qu'il serait amoureux d'elle .

Mais elle était avec un autre homme, elle semblait heureuse dans cette relation, et il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en travers de son bonheur.

Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'aurait jamais de sentiments amoureux pour Melinda, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirer par elle, elle était magnifique et il n'était qu'un homme après tout!

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, le fait qu'elle est de l'esprit lui plaisait aussi beaucoup.

Il se retrouva donc à envisager la possibilité d'une relation avec elle ..

Après tout il était frustré à cause de Beckett, et Melinda serait un bon moyen de mettre fin a cela, peut-être que cela rendrait même Beckett jalouse et qu'elle réaliserait ses sentiments pour lui, même si il savait que ce n'était pas juste pour Melinda d'être utilisé de la sorte..

Une minute , avait il pensé, sentiments pour lui ? Depuis quand c'était il mis en tête que Beckett avait des sentiments pour lui, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une connexion entre eux, mon dieu, même un aveugle le verrait sa! Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments réciproques aux siens, mais après tout il l'avait choper à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il regardait Melinda, lui lancé des regards furieux, et cette petite crise qu'elle lui avait piquer ce matin ..

Se pourrait il que Beckett soit jalouse ?

* * *

_Bien sur qu'elle est jalouse la Beckett ;) Reviews ? :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_ Donc que sortons nous célébrer ce soir ? Demanda Lanie une fois que elle et Esposito furent dans le taxis.

_ Pourquoi ? Avons nous besoin d'une excuse pour sortir s'amuser ? Repliqua Esposito prudemment, préférant éviter le sujet « melinda » .

_ Et bien oui en fait .. Enfin je veux dire d'habitude on sort après une affaire compliquée, pour décompresser , et la tu ne peux pas me dire que ce cas là était épuisant .. Donc je répète ma question : Pourquoi sortons nous ?

_ Eeuh .. Castle a pensé que se serait une bonne idée qu'on sorte pour ,enfin , l'arrivée de Melinda, pour, euh.. lui faire un pot d'arrivée quoi!

Esposito ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était mal à l'aise d'expliquer cela a sa petite amie, il sentait que Lanie n'aimait pas cette fille et là lui annoncer qu'ils sortaient pour fêter son arrivée...

_ Quoi ? S'écria Lanie visiblement hors d'elle, on sort pour célébrer cette... fille ?

_ Non.. enfin elle vient juste d'arriver dans l'équipe quoi.. Et Castle a pensé que..

_ « Et Castle a pensé .. Et Castle a dit que …» Peut tu me dire Javier Esposito ce que tu en penses toi ? Et je te jures que si tu me dis que c'est une bonne idée et par bonne idée j'entends bonne intégration dans l'équipe, et bien c'est moi qui te dis que ce n'est pas son pot d'arrivée mais son pot de départ que nous fêterons ce soir!

Esposito rigola devant la tirade, énervé mais non dépourvue d'humour de sa petite amie.

Mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il croisa son regards.

Ne sachant comment répondre à cette question sans s'attirer les foudres de sa douce, il décida d'y répondre par une autre question :

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas Lanie ? Tu ne l'a même pas rencrontrer!

_ Non mais je l'ai appercu et elle est très jolie!

Devant le sourire d'Esposito, elle comprit soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire et ce pour quoi elle venait de passer : La petite amie jalouse!

Génial! Pensa Lanie, exactement le genre d'étiquettes que j'adore! Surtout au début d'une relation!

Elle tenta alors de s'expliquer mais Esposito la coupa, il lui prit une main, et lui releva le menton de l'autre, tout en plongeant son regards dans le sien:

_ Lanie Parish, regarde moi et écoute moi, je ne veux pas seulement que tu m'écoutes avec tes oreilles mais également avec ton coeur, et je veux que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que je t'aime, que tu es magnifique, et qu'à mes yeux aucunes Melinda au monde ne t'arrive à la cheville.

Lanie rougit et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, c'était la plus belle et sincère déclaration d'amour qu'elle ai recu d'Esposito, jusque là, bien qu'il lui disait souvent qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était magnifique, et tout le reste, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dans une seule et même phrase et avec ce regard et.. Stop Lanie, s'ordonna t'elle à penser, ou sinon tu va en plus te coller l'étiquette de la pauvre adolescente amoureuse lors de son premier rendez-vous!

_ Très bien je veux bien croire que tu ne fasses pas attention à elle, mais elle elle fait attention à toi ? Ou à Ryan ? Non parce que j'adore Jenny et si ..

Esposito la coupa, en rigolant.

_ Ne te fais pas de soucis, ni pour Ryan, ni pour moi, c'est Castle qui semble être dans son radar!

Alors qu'il pensait que cette remarque la détendrait ou la ferait rire, cela eu l'effet inverse et elle se raidit, il le remarqua et essaya de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère

_ Quoi ? Tu es sur Castle ? Et moi qui croyait que tu n'aimais que les hispaniques flics, bien musclés, hyper intelligent..

_ Tait toi idiot, ce n'est pas pour moi que je réagis comme sa, mais pour Kate! Comment réagit il lui ? Est ce qu'il la drague ?

_ Pourquoi Kate ? Euh bah ils flirtent mutuellement, Ryan et moi avont même pariés qu'ils coucheront ensemble avant la fin de la semaine et que..

Elle le coupa encore.

_ Mais quel batard! Il ne compte quand même pas faire sa à Kate ? Fit Lanie visiblement hors d'elle.

_ De quoi tu parles chérie ? Fit Esposito complètement perdu à présent.

_ Mais enfin elle l'aime!

_ Elle l'a enfin avoué ? Fit Esposito surpris

_ Quoi ? Non mais enfin c'est évident!

_ Elle a un petit copain!

_ Oui mais elle l'aime, et il l'aime aussi et il n'a pas le droit de lui faire sa!

_ Okk .. Donc si je résume la situation, elle a le droit de se taper un autre mec que Castle, mais lui non c'est sa ? Il doit rester bien sagement à attendre qu'elle largue son crétin de toubib pour lui ?

Fit Esposito en prenant la défence de son ami.

Cette fois Lanie hésita..

_ Elle est avec ce « crétin de toubib » parce qu'il lui a brisé le coeur je te rappelles! Répondit elle finalement.

_ Oui et je te rappelle aussi qu'**elle** lui a brisé le coeur également ,et que s'il est partis c'était seulement pour son bonheur.

_ Avec Gina! Bras sous le bras! C'était vraiment obligé sa ?

_ Après s'être supporté une semaine entière à voir Demming et Beckett se béquoter ouvertement dans le précint, je dirais que oui!

Elle devait avouer qu'il venait de marquer un point..

_ Ecoutes, continua t'il, Je sais que Kate est ta meilleure amie et que tu ne veux pas la voir souffrir, crois moi je ne le veux pas non plus, mais Castle est mon pote également, et le voir souffrir parce que Kate est avec le médecin ne me plait pas plus, donc je pense que si il sortait avec Melinda et bien qui sait peut être que cela rendra Beckett tellement jalouse que elle lui avouera finalement ses sentiments, peut être que l'arrivée de Melinda ne sera en fait que l'élément déclencheur de la nouvelle plus belle histoire d'amour de New York! Après la notre évidement!

Lanie lui sourit amoureusement, tout en songeant qu'il venait de marquer un deuxième point et que finalement il avait peut être raison..


	7. Chapter 7

**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews :D, gsr45, je n'ai pas pour l'instant de chapitres caskett en stock mais il y aura des moments forts entre eux dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

**Ainsi que encore de beaux moments de jalousie! Et oui je vous l'ai dis je suis diabolique :D, Laorie, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura :p, mais j'ai l'intention de jouer avec leurs nerfs encore un peu, et de faire durer la tension .., enfin pas autant que les producteurs de Castle, je ne suis pas diabolique à ce point quand même XD.  
**

**Ce chapitre est une partie de cette soirée au Old-Haunt, une soirée pleine de rebondissements et de surprises ;) Bon j'arrête de vous spoiler.. J'espère que sa vous plaira!  
**

* * *

Lanie et Esposito arrivèrent finalement au Old Haunt ou ils furent acceuillis par Kevin, Jenny et Castle, Kate n'était pas encore arrivé et Melinda non plus.

Lanie voyant la situation textota rapidement son amie pour lui dire d'amener Josh, après tout, elle avait bien compris le speech de Esposito et y acquiesçait , du moins en partis, mais elle n'allait pas laisser sa meilleure amie être le dindon de la farce!

C'est donc un peu plus d'un quart d'heure après qu'arrivèrent les autres invités, Kate, Melinda et Josh donc..

Kate n'avait pas vraiment compris la nécessité d'amener Josh mais si Lanie le demandait c'est que c'était important!

En les apercevant, Castle sortit immédiatement de derrière son bar pour aller les accueillir, il se raidit un moment en apercevant Josh.. Mais se réconforta en se disant que comme sa, au moins s'il voulait continuer à flirter avec Melinda, il ne s'en trouverait pas géner vis à vis de Kate.

Melinda venait d'arriver en même temps que eux, et ils venaient de franchir la porte tous les 3, lorsque Castle vint à leurs rencontres.

Josh étant le premier, il s'avanca d'abord vers lui

_ Ravis de vous revoir Josh, fit il en lui tendant la main, bien qu'il eu préféré lui mettre un coup de poing dans la face.

_ Moi de même Castle, répondit Josh bien que confus de la chaleurostié de Castle à son égard.

_ Beckett, toujours un plaisir de vous avoir en ses lieux, fit il en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire en roulant des yeux.

Son sourire à lui s'accentua à cette petite magnie qu'elle avait, puis enfin il se tourna vers Melinda.

_ Melinda, il me semble avoir précisé que c'était un bar, et qu'aucunes tenues n'était imposé, vous auriez pus venir décontracté, mais je dois vous avouez que je suis ravis que vous ne m'ayez pas écoutez, vous êtes ravissante. Lui dit il, la faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et elle l'était.

Elle portait une robe noire, légèrement décoleté, mais pas trop, sexy mais pas vulgaire, elle s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux, ses jambes magnifiques étaient à nus, et terminer par une paire de magnifique talon en satin noir.

_ Merci Rick.. Vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus, fit elle en souriant d'une manière séductrice et en jaugeant d'un oeil approbateur, sa chemise bleu, légèrement déboutonné qui mettait en valeur ses yeux, et laissait voir ou imaginer plus qu'il n'en laissait au travail.

Castle sourit puis leva sa main d'un geste en direction de la table, il se place derrière Melinda et lui prit sa veste tout en lui souriant, Josh le voyant, fit de même avec Kate.

Cette dernière avait suivit cet échange, et avait par, elle ne savait quel miracle réussit à garder une « poker face », tandis qu'à l'intérieur elle était ravagée.

Surtout par le compliment de Castle.

Castle et elle avait toujours, en quelque sorte « flirter », par leurs facons de se répondre, ses commentaires coquins, mais jamais il n'avait poussé jusqu'à lui faire de tels compliments et cette pensée lui noua complètement l'estomac.

Deuxième fait qui l'avait intérieurement mit hors d'elle, la galanterie de Castle! Il venait de retirer le manteau de Melinda comme un gentleman pro, mais pire encore, Josh venait de faire la même chose!

Tout sa parce qu'il avait vu Castle! Sans lui, il n'y aurait jamais pensé, Josh n'était pas un gentleman et Kate avait toujours trouvé sa désolant, car elle était une grande romantique sous ses aspects de femme forte et indépendante.

Castle les guida ensuite à leurs tables d'amis ou là, il tira la chaise pour Melinda, Josh fit de même avec elle, ce qui la fit grincer des dents à l'intérieur.

_ Lanie, Jenny, je ne crois pas que vous ayez été présentés encore, voici Melinda Gordon.

_ Votre petite amie ? Demanda Jenny d'une voix timide.

Melinda rougit et Rick s'éclairsit la gorge, en regardant Ryan, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce dernier ne lui en avait pas encore parlé.

_ Non c'est une nouvelle détective, elle vient d'arriver de Boston et fait désormais partis de l'équipe, elle sera en quelque sorte, notre nouvelle partenaire à Espo et moi. Fit Ryan en venant au secours de son ami.

_ Ravie de vous rencontrer Melinda, fit Jenny d'une voix amicale, et n'ayant absolument aucuns problème avec le rajout dans cette équipe.

Lanie lui sourit en répétant les paroles de Jenny ( bien qu'un peut moins convaincu).

Melinda les remercia et leurs souris.

_ Bon fit Castle, que voulez vous boire ? Demanda il en se tournant à la fois vers Melinda, Josh et Kate.

_ Une bière demandèrent en choeur Josh et Kate, ils se sourirent.

Castle, lui, ne sourit pas, ce genre de chose n'était réservé qu'à Kate et lui!

_ Un sex on the beach.. Repondit Melinda, ne percevant pas le trouble de Rick et continuant à firter avec lui.

_ Sex on the Beach, huh? Je ne vous aurais jamais prise pour le genre à Cocktail alcoolisé, et décidément moins avec de la vodka..

_ Surprenante hein ? Répondit elle avec un sourire tandis que ses sourcils s'arquaient de manière séductrice et à la fois adorable .

_ Sa vous pouvez le dire détective.. Fit il en lui rendant son sourire et en s'éloignant vers le bar.

Cette fois, se fut au tour de Kate de perdre son sourire. Détective ? Mais c'est SON surnom sa!

Bien Castle pensa t'elle, si vous voulez jouer, jouons..

Castle revint quelques minutes après avec leurs boissons.

_ Alors les bières, et le sex on the beach

_ Et le Morito c'est pour qui ? Demanda Melinda

_ Pour moi évidement!

_ Hmm, hmm, je ne vous aurais pas prise pour le « morito type » répondit Melinda avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Surprenant hein ? Répondit Castle en copiant ses mots de tout à l'heure.

_ Sa vous pouvez le dire Mr l'écrivain.. Ils se sourirent en se regardant dans les yeux.

Ils ne s'apercevaient pas des réactions des gens autour de la table, Espo et Ryan souriaient comme des crétins, Jenny souriait, car elle trouvait sa mignon, Josh s'en foutait carrément, et Lanie et Kate, elles avaient disons.. quelques envies de meurtre.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle s'installa à la table avec eux, et ils commencèrent à rire, parler, s'amuser, Melinda et Castle, ainsi que les autres couples flirtaient un peu, mais ce n'était rien de méchant, le feu de la jalousie de Beckett se retrouva donc éteint pendant quelques heures durant lesquels, elle profita pleinement de ses amis et de cette soirée, c'était pareil pour Castle, la présence de Josh au coté de Kate l'avait d'abord irrité, surtout lorsqu'il voyait sa main posé sur son genou, ou occupé à lui caressé le bras, ces moments là, lui nouaient le ventre, il voulait être celui qui touchait Kate.. Mais au fil de la soirée, il n'y prêta plus attention et se détendit avec ses amis.

_ Mais comment vous êtes vous retrouvé à acheter ce bar Rick ? Demanda Melinda.

_ Comment dire .. son propriétaire est mort et nous avons été appelé pour enquêter sur son meurtre et ..

_ J'AI été appelé pour enquêter sur son meurtre, fit Beckett en regardant Castle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Tout le monde rit à cette remarque et Castle reprit :

_ Oui donc Beckett à été appelé pour enquêter sur son meurtre, mais ne pouvant se passer de moi, et sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à résoudre cette affaire sans moi, elle m'a immédiatement appelé.

Castle rendit son sourire moqueur à Beckett, qui roula des yeux, et partis à rire comme le reste de sa bande.

_ Non en vérité, reprit Rick, si j'ai acheté ce bar c'est parce que , et de 1), il a des catacombes trop cooool, tout le monde partit à rire à cette remarque, mais il enchaina d'un ton plus sérieux, et de 2) c'est là que j'ai écris mon premier roman, il est donc chargé d'histoires et de souvenirs pour moi..

_ Castle, un sentimentaliste, hein.. Fit Beckett taquineuse.

_ Vous n'avez pas idée détéctive.. souffla Castle mit-taquineur, mi-sérieux, son regard accrocha celui de Beckett, et ils se retrouvèrent à se regarder dans les yeux pendant ce qui semblaient duré pour eux comme étant des heures, mais qui n'étaient en fait que de simples secondes, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne détourna le regards, ils aimaient tous les deux ces moments là, ces moments ou ils avaient l'impression que leurs yeux faisaient eux-mêmes la discussion, qu'ils se disaient ce que aucuns des deux n'osaient dire à l'autre, ces moments ou plus rien d'autres qu'eux ne comptaient au monde..

Ce fut la question de Melinda qui le ramena sur terre.

Il l'avait entendu mais pas écouté, il brisa donc son contact visuel avec Beckett, et se tourna vers elle.

_ Pardon ? Tu disais ?

_ Est ce que, Mr l'écrivain, serait il trop vous demandez de me faire visiter les catacombes? Demanda t'elle avec un petit sourire craquant.

_ Oohh mais pas du tout mad'moiselle la détective.

Et là, quelque chose d'absolument inattendu se passa.

_ Je peux venir aussi ? Fit une voix exitée.

Ce n'était pas la question qui était inattendu mais plutôt la personne dont elle provenait, Josh!

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

_ J'adore tout ce qui est ancien, catacombe et tout, sa me fait penser aux films d'aventures que je regardais quand j'étais goss. Du genre « Benjamin Gates » !

Les gars rigolèrent, ils comprenaient très bien! Tout compte fait, pensa Castle, il est pas si con le copain de Beckett, moins con et sérieux que ses exs en tout cas.

_ Pas de problèmes pour que vous nous accompagniez Josh!

Beckett continua de fixer son petit copain, incrédule, il le remarqua et lui offrit un sourire penaud.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme sa, tous les mecs de la création ont vus « Benjamin Gates » !

Castle, Melinda et Josh se levèrent, puis ce dernier se retourna vers Kate et lui demanda.

_ Viens avec nous Bébé !

_ Ok.. Mais promet moi de ne pas utilisé ce sous-terrain pour aller braquer le musée dans lequel se trouve la déclaration des états unis, où sinon je serais forcé de t'arrêter!

Tout le monde partit à rire, Beckett connaissait le film! et cette fois se fut au tour de Josh de la fixer d'un air incrédule, puis il ria aussi finalement avant de lui prendre la main, et de l'attirer à lui, pour l'embrasser.

Castle se raidit.

D'abord le « Bébé », et maintenant ils s'embrassent.. là devant lui! Oh comme il aurait aimé être celui qui pourrait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et lui dire des mots d'amour comme sa, juste comme sa. Comme ils auraient aimé volé le moment que Josh et Kate partageaient.

Il forca un sourire pour masquer sa douleur, pas question qu'elle le voit comme sa, pas question pour lui que qui que soit le voit comme sa. Il n'était peut être pas aussi déterminé que Beckett à caché sa douleur aux gens, mais il n'aimait pas non plus se montrer faible.

Castle s'avanca vers la porte de son arrière boutique, Melinda sur ses talons, suivis par Kate et

Josh, qui souriait comme un goss.

Il leur montra son bureau, puis la trappe, derrière laquelle il y avait l'arrière boutique.

Arrivé devant le souterrain, il se tourna vers eux.

_ Ok vous voulez toujours y aller ?

_ Bien sur, fit Josh plus exité que jamais.

_ Ok, je vais chercher les torches

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatres torches.

_ Pas de papier cul, alcoolisé et enflammé cette fois Castle ? Demanda Beckett en souriant, au souvenir de Castle avec sa torche improvisé .

Castle partit à rire à ce souvenir aussi, et Beckett se joignit à son hilarité. Les deux autres les regardaient sans comprendre.

_ J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversée l'esprit!

Ils prirent tous une torche, et Josh prit également la main de Kate dans la sienne.

Castle le remarqua, mais cette fois, au lieu de l'ignorer, il décida de jouer un peu avec le toubib.

_ On a la trouille Josh ?

_ Quoi? Bien sur que non! Fit Josh qui semblait au bord du rire.

Castle désigna alors leurs mains entre-joignit.

_ Ah.. Euh non..C'est juste que j'aime bien lui prendre la main.. Fit Josh embarassé comme jamais, et laissant la main de Kate tombé, réalisant qu'il s'enfoncait avec ses explications.

Castle eu un sourire franchement amusé, puis hochant la tête comme s'il trouvait la situation comique, il rentra dans le sous-terrain, en souriant à Melinda qui le suivit de près.

Josh et Beckett les suivirent.

Cette dernière ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle jubilait.

Elle détestait cette manière qu'avait Josh de toujours lui prendre la main, et était plus que ravis que Castle ai trouvé un moyen pour qu'il la lâche. De plus elle avait l'impression que Castle avait été ennuyé avec sa, comme tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il s'étaient embrassés.. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le faire souffrir mais le voir avec Melinda, pour une raison innexplicable, ne lui plaisait pas, alors si le fait qu'il la voit avec Josh ne lui plaise pas à lui non plus, et bien elle était contente comme sa.

Ils avancaient dans le souterrain, Castle en tête, Melinda à sa droite, Beckett et Josh derrière eux.

Un bruit de souris se fit alors entendre, et Melinda se jeta sur Castle qui s'arrêta net, ainsi que Josh et kate qui les regardaient sans comprendre.

Melinda avait ses pieds sur les pieds de Castle, et avait agrippé l'une de ses épaules et son bras droit pour se stabiliser.

Castle la regardait sans comprendre, mais en souriant, principalement à cause de leurs proximités.

Melinda devint rouge pivoine et fut soudain très heureuse d'être dans le noir, ainsi il ne le remarquerait peut-être pas.

Elle n'était pas aussi chanceuse visiblement.

_ Peur des souris ? Demanda t'il en souriant comme un goss, ce sourire qui énervait tant Beckett.

_ Je..euh... Je déteste ces bestioles.

Elle se détacha de lui, et gêner, commenca à s'éloigner, il la rattrapa par le poignet, lui pris la main en souriant gentillement et recommenca à avancer dans le souterrain.

Beckett avais suivis cette échange, et n'avait qu'une envie, la donné à manger vivante aux rats!

* * *

_ Vous savez à quels points j'adore vos reviews ? :D Un petit clic .. :) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews! :D Et laorie si tu te répète c'est pas grave ;) Sa me permet de savoir si l'histoire vous plait toujours ou si vous avez décrochez mdr, Solealuna merci beaucoup! :D, et au fait j'ai vu ta description et je suis corse aussi ;), le monde est petit! Gsr45, tu n'en es pas loin.. xD Mais ce ne sera pas dans de chapitre mais dans l'autre promit! **

* * *

Après en avoir fait le tour, ils émergèrent finalement du sous-terrain, et rejoignirent leurs amis à la table.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant une ou 2 heures, Ryan et Jenny étaient rentrés chez eux, et il ne restait plus que Kate, Josh, Melinda, Castle, Esposito et Lanie.

_ Il se fait tard.. Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, fit Esposito en se tournant vers Lanie.

_ Pourquoi Esposito, t'a un couvre feu ? Le taquina Castle.

_ Un couvre feu non bro, mais j'ai un couvre lit, dont j'entends bien explorer le sous terrain ce soir en la compagnie de ma douce et charmante..

Lanie, rouge comme une pivoine le frappa sur le bras, le coupant dans sa phrase, il rigola.

_ Douce hein ? Fit Castle, en levant ses sourcils, ce qui redoubla le rire d'Eposito.

Lanie lui lanca un regard mauvais et l'interessé fit semblant de déglutir, avant de lui sourire à sa facon « Castle », la facon dont personne ne résistait..

Lanie trouva la proposition de Espo très tentante, mais elle hésitait à laisser les deux couples ensembles.. Oh et puis après tout pensa Lanie, c'est Javier qui a raison, et d'un c'est peut-être mieux comme sa, et de deux, même si c'est ma meilleure amie, c'est sa vie!

Elle se leva donc et pris son manteau, au moment où elle se tournait vers Kate pour lui dire au revoir, elle remarqua que cette dernière lui faisait les gros yeux, Lanie lui sourit puis faisant semblant de ne rien voir, dit au revoir à tout le monde et partit bras sous le bras avec son détective préférer.

_ Une autre tournée ou.. vous avez d'autres projets .. ? Demanda t'il au trois restants, bien que la question s'adressait principalement à Josh et Kate.

Il détestait devoir leur poser cette question, principalement parce qu'il détestait l'idée qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble à la maison, dormir dans le même lit, que Josh puisse la toucher.. Cette dernière pensée le laissa particulièrement nauséeux.

_ C'est partit Ricky! Fit Josh qui avait apparement déjà eu trop de bières pour son compte.

_ Ok pour moi aussi, fit Melinda.

_ Euhh Josh je pense que tu as eu suffisamment de bières comme sa, il vaut mieux que je te raccompagne à la maison.

Sur ces paroles Kate se leva, Josh la retint par le poignet, et d'une pression, la fit se rassoir.

_ Kate, _come on_! Sa fait lontemps que je ne suis pas sortis boire un coup avec des amis, une dernière tournée, _pleeaase_!

Castle se raidit en entendant le mot « ami », il avait supporté la présence de Josh toute la soirée, au final il avait rit et plaisanter avec lui mais amis ? Jamais! Pas tant qu'il aurait ses mains sur son lieutenant préférer tout du moins.

Kate céda devant ses « _puppy dog eyes_ » , mais au fond elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, c'est vrai au fond, ces yeux là étaient moins attendrissant que ceux de Castle..

Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé sa.

D'ailleurs en se tournant vers lui, elle remarqua que ses yeux à lui, étaient rivés sur Melinda, et qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux en souriant tendrement.

Beckett sentit son coeur se serrer face à cette image.. Et là encore elle ne savait pas pourquoi..

Au fond d'elle, si elle était tout à fait honnête, elle savait **très bien **pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi mais elle n'était pas encore prête à se l'admettre, ni à l'admettre à qui que soit d'ailleurs.

Elle fit alors quelque chose qui la surprit elle-même, elle prit la main de Josh et lui sourit.

C'est ce moment que choisit Castle pour se retourner et leur annoncer qu'ils leur apporter les bières, mais aucuns sons ne sortit lorsqu'il vit ce qui se passait devant lui, Kate et Josh se tenaient la main, en se regardant dans les yeux, et en se souriant tendrement.

Ce spectacle lui brisa le coeur, qui plus est, elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse, et .. Amoureuse..

Cette pensée déchira un peu plus le coeur de l'écrivain, et il partit en direction du comptoir afin de récupérer les bières, il en avait bien besoin là!

Alors qu'il cherchait le plateau pour disposer les bières, Melinda apparut devant lui.

_ Je reviens des toilettes, je peux t'aider ? Fit elle en désignant les quatres bières.

_ Tu tombe pile en fait, je ne sais pas ou j'ai mis ce plateau de malheur et ..

Elle le coupa, pas verbalement mais physiquement.

Elle avait placé ses deux mains, sur les joues de l'écrivain, et avant qu'il n'est pu réagir, avait ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Se remettant rapidement de sa surprise, Castle posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, l'attira un peu plus à lui, et continua de l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à s'embrasser, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que le manque d'air ne se fasse trop grand, et qu'ils se séparent, tout en laissant leurs fronts en contact.

Castle, lui sourit comme un goss ayant recu le cadeau de ses rêves un matin de Noël, Melinda aussi souriait, puis elle se détacha de lui et tout en continuant de sourire, attrapa deux bières et se dirigea vers le bar.

Castle resta sonné pendant quelques secondes, puis se secouant, il attrapa lui aussi deux bières et lui emboita le pas. Lui aussi n'arrivait pas à effacer ce sourire stupide qui se peignait sur son visage.

Quand ils revinrent à la table, Beckett remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose était différent.

Ils souriaient.

Bien sur ils souriaient avant aussi, ils ont souris et se sont souris toute la soirée.

Mais là c'était différent, ils avaient ce même sourire stupide de deux jeunes adolescents qui sortent de leurs premiers rendez-vous et viennent de le clore par un baiser. Leur premier baiser.

Et Beckett comprit alors que c'était exactement ce qui avait du se passer.

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et avala une goulée de bière pour faire passer son mal-être.

Toute la soirée, lorsque Castle s'était rapproché de Melinda, elle s'était rapproché de Josh, c'était en quelque sorte devenu un jeu silencieux entre eux, le jeu du : Tu me fais mal, je te fais mal.

Mais sa.. C'était comme si pour elle, sa enfreignait les règles du jeu.. Et plus elle les regardait, plus elle y pensait, et moins elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Une bonne étoile devait être avec elle car à ce moment là, le téléphone de Josh sonna, indiquant qu'il devait retourner à l'hopital. Kate remercia silencieusement le ciel.

_ Je te raccompagne à la maison Josh, tu va te doucher, désouler un peu, et ensuite tu retournera au boulot.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Castle.

_ Et bien Castle, j'ai passé une bonne soirée, merci pour tout. Dit elle en ravalant sa douleur et en affichant un faux sourire.

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi dit il en souriant à son tour.

Puis en désignant Josh.

_ Besoin d'aide pour le ramener ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire non, une pensée lui vint alors, si il les ramenait, il quitterai Melinda pas vrai ?

_ Euhh et bien.. Puisque vous proposez Castle, oui en fait, j'ai peur qu'il ne tombe, et je sais pas si je serais vraiment capable de le rattraper.. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, avant d'ajouter, si sa ne vous dérange pas bien sur..

_ Si je vous le propose.. Il lui répondit avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire charmeur.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, et soudain il se rappela d'un détail important.

_ Melinda ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne, ou tu veux venir avec nous ?

Elle prit sa bière et s'apprétait à lui répondre qu'elle l'attendrait ici quand il l'a coupa.

_ Et ne me dis pas que tu m'attends ici, car sa c'est hors de question! Cette ville regorge de malades et je n'imagine même pas ce qu'ils feraient à une aussi jolie fille que toi seule dans un bar..

Melinda rougit sous le compliment et du fait qu'il était si protecteur et attentionné, vraiment cet homme n'était pas comme les autres!

Elle soutint son regard puis reprenant de l'assurance elle lui répondit.

_ Vous savez que je porte une arme au moins Rick ?

Beckett qui, une fois de plus, avait du assisté à cet échange, tout en aidant Josh à enfiler sa veste et à se lever, se retrouva à la fois surprise mais ravis de la réplique de Melinda.

Castle avait toujours tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient, plus précisement, elle, et maintenant donc Melinda, des flics, et qu'ils pouvaient se défendre tout seuls.

Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée face à la suite des événements.

_ Vous êtes peut-être flics, vous portez peut-être une arme, vous êtes peut-être entrainé et vous savez surement très bien vous battre. Contre un ou deux hommes je ne me ferais pas de soucis, mais c'est de « Gangs » dont je parlais, et il n'est pas question que je vous laisse seule, alors debout jeune demoiselle!

S'il avait été au début très sérieux, il avait lancé le « Jeune demoiselle », d'un ton léger et avec un magnifique sourire.

Elle rougit une fois de plus face à sa gentilesse, et le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

_ D'accord Ricky! Lui repondit elle avec un sourire taquin, tout en se levant.

_ J'aime mieux sa .. Répondit Castle de sa meilleure voix de mafieux, mais se ratant misérablement il s'étouffa, ce qui déclara l'hilarité chez les deux jeunes gens .

Reprenant son souffle et son sérieux, Rick redemanda:

_ Alors tu viens avec nous ?

_ Non il se fait tard.. Mais t'inquiètes pas on remettra sa.. lui souffla t'elle de manière séductrice.

_ J'y comptes bien jeune détective, j'y compte bien..

Il sortit son portable et lui appela un taxis.

Pendant ce temps, las de leurs jeux de flirts, Kate aidait tant bien que mal Josh à sortir du bar, ce dernier était complètement appuyé sur elle, et Kate commencait à chanceler sous son poids.

Juste au moment où elle pensait qu'elle finirait par s'écrouler, deux bras fort vinrent encercler la taille de Josh, et l'écarter de elle. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Castle qui lui souriait tout en hochant la tête, lui signifiant silencieusement qu'il le tenait.

Elle le lâcha et Josh s'appuya donc sur Castle, ce dernier compris rapidement que Josh était vraiment bourré, qu'il ne pouvait pas du tout marcher, et était par conséquent un vrai poids mort.

Un **très lourd** poids mort.

* * *

_Vous allez me tuer.. mdr, Pour ma défence, elle n'est pas encore à son paroxysme de jalousie! :p _


	10. Chapter 10

La route pour l'appart' de Beckett était silencieuse, Castle conduisait ( pour une fois), Beckett était assise à côter de lui, et Josh était affalé de tout son long sur la banquette arrière, il ronflait lourdement.

Une fois arrivé, Castle descendit de voiture, ouvrit la porte arrière et secoua Josh pour le réveiller, aucuns résultats.

_ Ne me dites pas qu'il va falloir que je le porte! Gémit l'écrivain en regardant sa muse en face de lui, de l'autre côter de Josh.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant le ton plaintif de Castle.

Elle le rejoignit de l'autre côter de la voiture et s'accroupit devant Josh.

Elle le secoua aussi, mais pas plus de résultats.

Elle eut alors une idée, mais elle n'était pas très sympa..

Oh, et puis « _Payback is a bitch Castle_ » pensa t'elle.

Elle se pencha vers son petit ami, et commenca à l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres puis à recouvrir son visage de petits baisers, tout en lui murmurant des « Chéris réveille toi ».

Si il avait pu supporter de les voir ensemble toute la soirée, sa s'en fut trop pour Castle, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase!

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il se détourna et commenca à faire quelques pas loin d'eux.

Kate se retourna juste à temps pour voir son visage meurtris, juste avant qu'il ne leur tourne le dos.

Et bien, pensa t'elle, tu l'a ta réponse, la voir avec Josh, ne lui plaisait visiblement pas plus qu'elle n'aimait le voir avec Melinda.

Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable, le voir souffrir comme sa, juste parce qu'elle a voulu avoir sa petite vengeance en s'amusant un peu.

Mais pourquoi parraissait il si meurtis ? Et pourquoi la « relation » de Castle et Melinda lui laissait elle tant un goût amer dans la bouche ? Pourquoi était elle tant blesser par sa ? Et pouquoi lui était blesser par sa relation avec Josh ?

Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par un grognement de Josh, qui apparemment se réveillait, elle caressa du bout des doigts son visage, tout en pensant à Castle et une seule question revenait à présent : Que nous arrive t'il ?

Josh se réveilla finalement complètement et Castle continua de plus ou moins le porter jusqu'à l'appartement de Kate, arrivé devant celui ci, cette dernière avec la fatigue et le stress, se débatait avec ses clés et fulminait pour ouvrir sa porte.

Castle lui pria gentillement de se dépêcher car le brave docteur se faisait vraiment lourd!

Kate gagna finalement sa petite bataille avec ses clés, et ils rentrèrent dans son appartement.

_ Où est la chambre ? Demanda Castle, portant toujours Josh.

Cette question lui laissa un goût amer, et une pointe au coeur, et oui Josh était celui qui dormait dans la chambre de Kate Beckett, dans les bras de Kate Beckett..

_ Ohh.. Non déposez le sur le canapé.. Il dormira là ce soir..

Castle dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas cacher sa joie, il ne savait à vrai dire même pas pourquoi il était heureux mais pour lui sa sonnait comme une victoire.. Une nuit de moins pour Josh dans les bras de Beckett! C'était toujours sa de gagné.. Il se sentait stupide de penser comme sa mais il ne pouvait, hélas, pas s'en empêcher..

Castle étant Castle il ne put s'empêcher de lui répliquer avec un sourire taquin.

_ Privé de calin ce soir ? Une cuite et il est puni ? Je ne vous aurais pas cru comme sa Mlle Beckett.

Beckett rigola puis sur un ton nonchalant lui répondit.

_ Disons que je n'ai pas de très bon souvenirs avec les garcons et leurs tolérances à l'alcool..

Castle rigola puis redevenant sérieux d'un coup lui demanda :

_ Il ne va pas devenir violent au moins ?

_ Noon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour sa... Il n'a pas l'alcool mauvais comme on dit ..

_ Sure hein ? Demanda Rick qui semblait réellement inquiet.

Beckett fut touché par son inquiétude, cela prouvait qu'après tout il tenait à elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

_ Pourquoi Castle, vous êtes inquiet qu'il puisse m'arriver quelque chose ? Je porte un flingue au cas où vous l'auriez encore oublié..

_ Après tout ce temps, répondit Castle sérieux comme jamais, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez compris que oui, je m'inquiète pour vous .. Et oui je sais que vous portez une arme, mais comme vous, je connais les hommes et leurs tolérances à l'alcool..

Aucuns des deux ne dis plus rien après sa.. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.. leurs yeux, là encore, parlaient pour eux, se transmettaient de facon muette tout ce que eux, n'osaient se dire, tous leurs sentiments qu'ils n'osaient exprimer..

Mais le silence se fit bientôt génant, bien que aucuns des deux ne savaient comment le briser.

Finalement se fut Castle qui le rompu.

_ Bon et bien je vais m'en aller.. Bonne soirée Beckett.

_ Euhh oui bien sur.. Ric..Castle, Je voulais vous dire que..Hum.. J'ai passé une bonne soirée.. On devrait remettre sa..

Elle se maudit mentalement d'avoir prononcé ses mots. Comme si elle avait envie d'une autre soirée à se supporter Melinda et Castle ensemble..

_Oh ne vous en faites pas pour sa, il y aura beaucoup d'autres fois.. répondit il en se dirigeant vers sa porte.

_ A Bientôt Kate Beckett. Lui dit il avec un sourire craquant.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, tout en roulant des yeux bien sur.

_ A lundi Castle..

Et sur ces mots il était hors de son appartement.

Beckett soupira lourdement.

Quelle soirée!

Le week end passa lentement pour tout le monde.

Le lendemain matin, Josh s'était réveillé avec le plus beau mal de tête de sa vie, Beckett s'était réveillé encore confuse des sentiments de la veille, Castle s'était réveillé en pensant que la nuit lui avait porté conseil, mais pas du tout, il était toujours confus quant à oui ou non, il devait entamer une relation avec Melinda, et cette dernière était ravis de sa soirée avec Rick, et espérait qu'il y en aurait plus à l'avenir, et des plus entrepenantes.. Et les deux autres détectives, la M.E et Jenny, et bien ils avaient profités de leurs samedi matin dans les bras de leurs âmes soeurs.

* * *

_Alors qu'est ce que vous dites de ce petit moment Caskett ? ;) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello détective! Fit Castle en arrivant le lundi matin au précint, portant deux cafés à la main, il en déposa un sur le bureau de Beckett, et continua de siroter le sien. Fidèle à sa parole, (non pas qu'il l'est donné officiellement), il n'avait pas apporté de café à Melinda.

Beckett jubila intérieurement.

_ Merci Castle lui répondit Beckett, en souriant, elle prit son café et faillis soupirer de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit le liquide chaud s'écouler dans sa gorge.

Elle avait déjà pris un café ce matin mais les cafés de Castle étaient devenus quelque chose de sacré pour elle, quelque chose dont elle s'était retrouvé à ne plus pouvoir se passer..

_ Hey Rick!

Beckett faillis déglutir, et recracher tout son café en entendant la voix maudite!

Elle avait soudain une féroce envie de plier l'embalage de son café et le lui enfoncer dans la bouche.

Elle se retint de justesse..

Castle se retourna tout sourire.

_ Melinda! _How are you today _? Fit il avec son meilleur accent _british_

Elle pouffa bêtement, enfin tout du moins c'est comme sa que Beckett décrivit dans sa tête le petit rire de Melinda.

_ Sa va très bien, lui répondit elle tout sourire, comment c'est passé ton week end ?

_ Comme un week end pépère avec ma fille à la maison! Dvd, pop-corn, tout y est passé!

Les deux femmes sourirent gentillement en même temps, à la mention du weekend de Castle avec sa fille.

Beckett s'en apercu, et … sa l'énerva!

_ Elle n'est plus malade ? Demanda Melinda.

_ Non elle va beaucoup mieux actuellement, répondit Castle en souriant.

Beckett ne s'en trouva que plus énervé! Pour une raison inexplicable le fait que Melinda s'intéresse à la fille de « Rick » l'énervait au plus haut point! Comme si d'une certaine manière elle lui piquait sa place.. Elle savait aussi pourquoi cela l'énervait, parce que cela prouvait que Melinda était vraie, et pas seulement une groupie débile, seulement bonne au lit.. Que Castle fréquente ses filles l'énervait déjà mais qu'il fréquente une fille mature et .. normale l'agacait encore plus!

Et ce qui la sur-agacait était qu'en fait sa l'agacait! C'est vrai quoi, prenons Alexis par exemple, elle devrait être contente que si Castle et Melinda sortaient ensemble, Alexis aurait un modèle féminin à qui s'identifier autre que sa mère « deep fried twinkie », et sa grand mère qui prenait la vie comme elle vient, ne s'encombrait jamais de problèmes et ne prenait jamais le temps de réfléchir posément aux choses. Pourtant Beckett avait comme une petite pointe au coeur en se disant que si la fille de Castle avait besoin de conseils ou d'une aide quelconque se ne serait plus vers elle qu'elle se tournerait mais vers Melinda.. Pareil pour Castle, quand il aurait besoin de raconter sa vie, ou de demander des conseils sur l'adolescence de sa fille, comme il le faisait si souvent, il ne se tournerait plus vers elle, mais vers Melinda.

Bref tout sa réunis sa la rendait dingue! Tout compte fait pensa t'elle, elle risquait bien de prendre la proposition de Lanie au sérieux..

_ Comment s'est passé votre weekend Beckett ? Demanda t'il, une fois que Melinda eu rejoint son bureau.

_Huh euh..

Elle hésita, devait elle le rendre jalouse en parlant de Josh ? L'idée était tentante mais une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui dit que cela risquait de compliquer les choses, et de pousser Castle davantage dans les bras de Melinda.

Voyant que Castle attendait toujours une réponse elle mit fin à son débat intérieur et lui dit simplement la vérité.

_ Et bien pas très différent du votre en fait Castle.. J'ai re-regardé toute la saison 1 de Temptation Lane..

Les yeux de Castle s'adoucirent, ainsi que son sourire qui s'agrandit.

Le voyant comme sa, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire tout en se disant intérieurement qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres.. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long! :p, mercii pour vos reviews! :D N'hésitez pas à continuer! haha _


	12. Chapter 12

_Melinda! Appela alors Beckett.

Cette dernière accourut au bureau de sa supérieur.

Beckett lui présenta une pile de papiers.

_ Voilà je veux que vous me triiez tout sa pour demain.

Melinda blanchit face à la montagne de paperasse qu'elle avait à faire! Elle en aurait pour au moins jusqu'à 9h ce soir!

Elle ne dit rien et pris son travail, avant de s'y mettre au plus vite.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que c'était justement ce que Beckett avait en tête, la faire travaillé le plus tard pour qu'elle voit Castle le moins possible.

C'était diabolique! Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Castle aussi avait remarquer l'amas de travaille que venait de recevoir Melinda.

Et Castle étant Castle.. Il le lui fit remarquer.

_ Vous lui avez donné beaucoup de travail! A ce rythme là elle va y passer la soirée!

Beckett dûe se mordre très fort la langue pour ne pas lui répliquer « Pourquoi vous avez des plans pour ce soir ».

A la place, elle lui répondit:

_ Faut qu'elle se mette dans le rythme..

_ Mmm répondit Castle pensif, il n'était pas très convaincu de l'excuse de Beckett.

Et il la connaissait mieux pour savoir que « se mettre dans le rythme », n'était qu'une excuse bidon face au vrai problème.

Et le vrai problème était que Beckett n'aimait pas Melinda.

Il le voyait dans les faits et gestes qu'avaient Beckett à l'égare de la nouvelle.

Durant la soirée au Old-Haunt il l'avait chopé à plusieurs reprises à regarder Melinda comme si elle était très ennuyé par sa présence.. Et il se trouve que elle la regardait comme sa surtout lorsque il venait de parler avec elle, et principalement lorsqu'ils flirtaient.

Mais la question que se posait Castle était : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi réagissait elle comme sa ? Il lui avait pourtant assuré ( bon ok de manière implicite et seulement à travers un commentaire su un café), mais quand même elle devait savoir que jamais Melinda ne prendrait sa place dans sa vie et dans son .. coeur.

Enfin non, sa elle ne le savait pas.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se dit qu'elle était jalouse.. Mais c'était ridicule, elle était avec Josh!

Soudain une pensée traversa son esprit: Demming.

Il se souvint de l'attitude qu'il avait eu face au nouveau détective et il se souvint aussi de son attitude à elle, la facon qu'ils avaient eu de flirter, le sentiment de remplacement qu'il avait éprouvé..

Il avait éprouvé de la jalousie.. Ni plus, ni moins.

Et à voir Beckett maintenant, elle ne devait pas être loin de ce qu'il avait éprouvé à cette époque.

Il décida de vérifier sa théorie, il se leva alla dans la pièce d'à coté, la pièce à café!

Il fit un café et l'apporta à Melinda.

Celle ci le remercia d'un grand sourire, il lui sourit aussi tout en épiant la réaction de Beckett.

Elle s'était tendue et les avait regarder. Longuement.

Il se tourna alors pleinement vers elle, et avanca vers son bureau.

Elle avait baissé la tête lorsqu'il l'avait regardé, mais Castle eu quand même le temps d'appercevoir son regard.

Blessé. Trahis. Jalouse. Envieuse.

Telles étaient les émotions que le regard de Beckett venait d'exprimer.

Castle compris alors. Elle était réellement jalouse. Et si elle était jalouse, cela signifiait donc qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui..

A cette pensée le coeur de Castle bondit de joie, et il se retint de justesse de ne pas sourire comme un crétin. Alors qu'il repensait au comportement de Beckett, chaque fois qu'il était avec Melinda, un en particulier retint son attention dans sa mémoire.

Le moment où il avait embrassé Melinda, enfin plutôt le moment après.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention au début, trop absorbé dans le moment qu'avais suivit ce baiser..

Même si son coeur appartenait à Beckett, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'embrasser Melinda ne l'avait pas rendu heureux sur le moment!

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il avait inconsciemment repris sa place dans sa chaise.

S'en rendant compte, il leva alors les yeux vers Beckett.

Elle était absorbé dans sa paperasse, ses yeux rivés sur le papier tandis que elle écrivait inlassablement. Par moment son petit nez se plissait, et son front se contractait laissant apparaître des petites rides de concentration. Ses belles boucles tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Qu'elle était belle!

Au début de ses enquêtes avec elle, sa beauté avait été ce qu'il l'avait attiré chez elle, sa, et le fait qu'elle l'est repoussé, sa avait créer une sorte de respect, et de challenge qu'il avait pensé relevé.

Oui, au départ ce n'était que sa, la suivre pour en apprendre d'avantage sur les flics, et essayer de la mettre le plus rapidement possible dans son lit.

Mais ses ambitions à son égard avait rapidement changées.

Au fil des enquêtes, il s'était retrouvé stupéfait de son intelligence, de son investigation, de la rigueur qu'elle mettait dans ses enquêtes. Il avait compris dés sa première enquête avec elle, que si elle était flic, cela avait un rapport avec la mort de quelqu'un de proche à elle, quelqu'un à qui elle tenait visiblement beaucoup. Ayant remarquer par la suite qu'elle portait une montre d'homme, il avait naivement imaginé que c'était donc son père.

Sa mère.

Un soir après une enquête sur la mort de deux parents de jeunes petites filles, une enquête relativement dure, car il s'était retrouvé que c'était le mari qui avait tué sa femme avant de la balancer dans un frigo et la laisser là pendant cinq ans..

Ce soir là, Kate Beckett avait levé pour lui le voile du mystère.

Elle lui avait tout raconté pour le meurtre de sa mère, les circonstances, comment son père s'était noyé dans l'alcool pour échapper à la douleur, comment elle en l'en avait sortit, et finalement la raison pour laquelle elle était devenu flic. Le tueur n'avait jamais été arrêter.

Ce soir là, il avait définitivement compris que Kate Beckett n'était pas une femme comme les autres.

Ce n'était ni une groupie, ni une siliconnée, ni une blonde, ni une bimbo...

Non elle, elle était.. extraordinaire!

Après cela, il ne voulait plus juste la mettre dans son lit, non si il la voulait, ce serait pour une relation sérieuse.

Mais pour une raison inexplicable il sentait qu'aucuns des deux n'étaient réellement prêts pour sa..

Alors ils s'étaient contentés d'être amis.. Et Castle avait adoré sa!

Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis « Filles ». A part Paula. Mais sa s'était différent.

Non il s'était retrouvé vraiment très amis avec Kate Beckett et il en avait adoré chaque secondes de cette amitiée.

Puis Demming était arrivé. Il s'était rapproché de Beckett, rapproché, rapproché.. et ils avaient finis ensemble!

Castle avait vu le coup venir dés le début.. Dire qu'il en avait été irrité est un euphémisme!

Blessé, Trahis, Jaloux. Il savait que si il restait il se mettrait en travers de son chemin car il ne supportait pas de la voir heureuse, de la voir rire et sourire avec un autre homme.

Alors il était partis. Avec Gina. Dans les hamptons.

Et quand il était revenu, il n'y avait plus Demming.. Non, il y avait Josh.

Josh le chirurgien cardiaque rebelle. Il était grand, bien fait, comme dirait les filles un « Beau goss ».

Il avait une profession plus que respectable! Il était chirurgien, il sauvait des vies!

Et pour couronner le tout, il conduisait une moto!

Lui aussi, Castle l'avait détesté dés le début!

Cependant maintenant Beckett était jalouse! De Melinda! De sa Castle en était sur maintenant!

Il eut alors une pensée.. Et si il demandait à Beckett de sortir avec lui ? Ils pourraient parler et il la confronterait sur ses sentiments. Castle s'apprétait à lui demander si elle voulait manger avec lui ce soir, lorsque le portable de Beckett sonna.

_ Beckett! Oh! Hey Josh! Elle sourit. Du coin de l'oeil elle vit Castle se raidir en entendant le nom de son petit ami.

Beckett s'était dit plus tôt que il fallait qu'elle arrête de parler de Josh, sa risquerait de pousser Castle vers Melinda. Mais après la petite scène du café, elle s'était rendu compte que sa n'y changerait rien de toute facon.. Alors pourquoi n'aurait elle pas le droit de le rendre jaloux, elle aussi ?

_ Ok.. On se voit ce soir.. Bye!

Elle retourna à sa paperasse après avoir raccroché, non sans avoir apercu le regard de Castle avant.

Il avait l'air ailleurs.. Comme si il réfléchissait..

Et bien, au moins on est deux Castle.. Pensa t'elle.

Et oui Beckett aussi était perdu dans ses pensées aujourd'hui.

Et chacunes d'entre elles concernait Castle! Elle en était arrivé à un point où elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Elle était déchiré entre deux choses : Laisser Castle entamer une relation avec Melinda et elle continuer avec Josh ou .. Dire à Castle ce qu'elle ressent, le confronter sur ses sentiments à lui, et donc commencer une relation plus que amicale avec lui..

Etait ce vraiment possible sa ? Et si Castle ne ressentait pas la même chose que elle ? Et si il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments ? Et si elle s'était inventé tout sa ? Et si il n'était pas vraiment jaloux ?

Non! Sa c'était impossible.. Elle était une détective entrainée après tout et elle savait reconnaître un homme jaloux quand elle en voyait un...

La semaine passa plus vite que prévu pour tout le monde.

Castle et Melinda n'étaient toujours pas en couple au plus grand soulagement de Beckett.

Bien qu'elle est du se les supporter toute la semaine à flirter ouvertement, elle était quand même ravis de ne pas être obligé d'assister à leurs baisers..

La raison au fait qu'ils ne soient pas en couple était que Castle avait voulu y aller doucement, il avait discuté avec Melinda, elle avait paru un peu décu au début mais avait finalement compris et était d'accord pour y aller doucement.

Quant à Castle, et bien si il voulait prendre son temps, c'était pour évaluer discrètement Beckett, il voulait voir si il se faisait des films, ou bien si elle était réellement jalouse..

Qui plus est, en toute honnêteté il ne voulait pas commencer une relation avec Melinda alors qu'il pensait nuit et jours à Beckett.. Il trouvait cela injuste pour la nouvelle détective..

Ce qui par contre, commencer à lui taper sur les nerfs, était sa relation avec Josh.

Elle n'avait toujours pas rompu avec le toubib.. Et Castle se demandait pourquoi..

C'est vrai, lui hésitait à commencer une relation avec Melinda, mais elle n'avait aucuns scrupules à continuer sa relation avec Josh ? Après tout elle était jalouse, ce qui signifiait donc que elle avait des sentiments pour lui.. Alors pourquoi garder le toubib ?

* * *

_Voilaa ce chapitre est surtout centré sur leurs sentiments respectifs.. Le prochain chapitre aura + d'actions ! Reviews ? :) _


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos reviews! :D, Sérieusement j'adore vos reviews, certaines me font rire, d'autres me touchent.. Vous êtes adorables! ;) Ce chap' là est un peu court mais l'autre sera bien plus long, cette fois je posterais leur soirée dans un seul chapitre.. Par contre mes professeurs ont jugés malin de nous gaver de devoir, donc je ne pourrais, je pense pas poster avant Lundi ou Mardi, Mercredi au plus tard.. Désolé! :/  
**

* * *

Il était donc 9h30 lorsque Esposito s'avanca vers le bureau de son boss et de Castle.

C'était vendredi soir, et Ryan et lui, avait décidé de remettre ce qu'ils avaient fait la semaine dernière avec l'équipe. Melinda les avaient entendu et avait immédiatement été d'accord!

Il s'avanca donc vers ses amis pour leur proposer.

_ Hey Castle! Beckett!

_ Oui Esposito ? Demanda Beckett en levant les yeux du papier qu'elle signait.

_ Sa vous dit qu'on remette sa se soir ?

_ J'suis partant! Fit Castle tout exité!

Beckett hésita, mais seulement ¼ de secondes.. Elle savait que Melinda allait y aller, et il était hoors de question de la laisser seule avec Castle! Elle se sentait stupide de penser comme sa, surtout qu'elle était dans une relation, mais c'était plus fort que elle..

_ Pourquoi pas. Répondit elle plus posément que Castle.

Melinda arriva à leurs bureaux.

_ Alors ? Fit elle en leurs souriant.

_ Tous au Old-Haunt! Lui répondit Esposito.

_ Hmm et pourquoi pas essayer autre chose ce soir ?

_ Une idée à faire partager ? Lui répondit Castle en souriant séductivement.

_ Mmm et bien je pensais plutôt, nous sommes encore jeune et .. Pourquoi ne pas aller en boite de nuit ? J'ai **trèèès** envie de danser..

Elle lanca à Castle un regard **très** séducteur, qui lui laissa se demander de quelle sorte de danse elle parlait!

_ Je.. Hum.. Toujours partant!

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure de manière suggestive..

Rick déglutit! Ah si seulement Beckett pouvait faire ce genre de choses! Pensa t'il.

Oh mais elle le fait surement à Josh!

Cette pensée noua la gorge de Castle et il déglutit encore mais cette fois pour faire passer son mal-être..

Oh et puis, pensa t'il, assez penser de Beckett! J'ai une femme magnifique qui n'attends que moi dans son lit alors je vais arrêter de penser à une femme qui chauffe le lit d'un autre homme!

Cependant il ne put ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit que en plus sa rendrait Beckett jalouse.. Et qui dis jalousie, dit sentiments..

Ce fut la voix de cette dernière qui le tira de ses pensées.

_ Là encore, pourquoi pas..

_ Sa va pour moi.. Lanie sera surement folle de joie! Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait aller danser!

Il prit son portable et envoya un texto à sa petite amie.

Puis se tournant vers ses amis.

_ Laquelle de boite de nuit ?

Etant donné que c'était son idée, ils se tournèrent tous vers Melinda.

_ Huuh je suis nouvelle ici les gars, je connais pas de boite de nuit désolé!

_ Il est tard.. On devra surement faire la queue au moins une heure..

_ Le Hard-Rock coffee sur la 1501 Broadway ? Fit elle en se tournant vers Castle.

Sachant très bien ce qu'elle insinuait, il secoua la tête en lui répondant :

_ Aucuns contact là bas désolé..

Puis réfléchissant il ajouta :

_ Destrict 36 sur la 10th Ave 289 sa vous va ?

_ Vous rigolez Castle ? Il y a au moins 3h d'attente pour cette boite! Fit Esposito exaspéré.

_ Pas quand on s'appelle Richard Castle et que le patron est l'un de vos potes de golf! Répondit il en sortant son portable et en appelant son « pote ».

Il s'éloigna puis revint quelque minute après, tout sourire.

_ C'est bon! Il nous déploie le tapis rouge!

Beckett roula des yeux.

_ J'appelle Josh!

Elle s'éloigna.

_ J'espère qu'il a pas l'intention de devenir saoul encore une fois.. Grommela Castle.

Esposito partit à rire en tapant amicalement l'épaule de son ami.

_ Un commentaire intéressant Castle ? Fit Beckett en revenant et ayant entendu Castle ronchonner.

_ Huuh non! Je disais juste que j'avais hâte de voir Motorcycle-boy danser ! Il sourit moqueusement.

_ Motorcycle-man Castle, motorcycle-**man **!

_ Mm alors il sait danser ?

_ Honnêtement Castle j'en ai aucunes idéées.. Et vous vous savez danser ?

_ Vous rigolez Beckett ? Je danse mieux que personne!

Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à lui répondre, Melinda l'interrompit.

_ J'espère bien Rick, J'espère bien! Elle lui sourit de manière suggestive.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel, tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

_ « J'espère bien Rick, j'espère bien ».. Grommela t'elle en chemin, tout en faisant la grimace.

_ Huh Beckett ? La rappela Rick

_ Oui ? Elle se retourna, confuse, elle esperait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu!

_ On se retouve là bas.. Dans une heure on dit ?

_ A dans une heure, _Rick _!

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de prononcer son prénom de la facon dont elle venait de le faire..

Castle aussi était confus.. mais ravis dans un sens.. Il avait cru détecter un soupson de possessivité dans sa voix.. « _Oh but i'm all yours détective.._» pensa t'il, en souriant.

* * *

_Beckett possessive ? ;) Reviews :D J'ai dis plus haut que je ne pourrais pas poster avant lundi.. Mais sa peut s'arranger pour samedi, un petit chapitre, si vous laissez tout pleins de reviews... Diabolique? Oui je sais :p  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Devant son armoire, Beckett hésita.. Que mettre ?

Elle voulait avoir l'air sexy mais pas provocatrice..

Mais elle voulait avoir l'air sexy! Sa il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus.. Elle voulait qu'**il **la regarde.. et elle avait finalement admis que **il**, n'était pas Josh...

Elle avait d'ailleurs appelé ce dernier, et il lui avait dit qu'il la rejoindrait là bas, ce qui était mieux étant donné qu'elle voulait réfléchir calmement aux choses.

Passant en revu pour la 15ème fois sa garde robe, elle soupira lourdement et appela Lanie.

30 minutes plus tard, sa porte tambourinait.

_ Hey! Fit Kate en ouvrant la porte, il t'en a fallu du temps!

_ Huh, J'avais quelques courses à faire avant!

_ Wahouu, Fit Kate en regardant Lanie, tu es splendide!

_ Thank's girl ! Bon maintenant assez perdu de temps, va m'enfiler sa et vite!

Elle tendit un sac à Kate.

Cette dernière fronca les sourcils en sortant la magnifique robe rouge du sac.

_ Lanie.. Elle est magnifique! Mais.. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu dans ta garde robe ?

_ Logique Chérie, elle n'y était pas ! A ton avis, quand j'ai dis que j'avais des courses à faire, t'as crus quoi ? Que je ferais passé une brique de lait et du saucisson avant ma sexy meilleure amie ?

Kate partit à rire avant d'étreindre sa meilleure amie.

_ Merci beaucoup Lanie, je te rembourserais, compte sur moi!

_ _Oh shut up girlfriend!_ Trainer avec des cadavres toute la journée paie suffisamment bien pour que je puisse t'acheter une robe! Qui plus est, je recevrai le meilleur paiement qui soit, lorsque je verrais la tête que fera Castle lorsqu'il te verra comme sa!

Kate allait protester, mais Lanie la coupa.

_ Maintenant assez bavarder et va mettre la robe! Nous sommes déjà en retard, et compte sur moi pour tout te mettre sur le dos!

Kate partit en riant dans sa chambre avec la robe.

Kate revint 5 minutes plus tard, et Lanie sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

La robe qu'elle lui avait choisit lui allait parfaitement, _Sexy at hell_! Pensa Lanie.

Elle était rouge, toute simple, elle était en bustier, elle n'avait donc pas de manches, et faisait ressortir la généreuse poitrine de Beckett à merveille, elle s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que les genoux, vers le bas de ses cuisses, la robe était très moulante, mais Beckett était fine, et cette robe faisait ressortir à merveille ses courbes, oui vraiment là dedans Beckett était à tombé!

_ Tu es sure que je n'ai pas l'air d'une allumeuse comme sa ? Demanda Beckett en se tortillant mal à l'aise.

_ Je vais pas te mentir chérie, on ferait mieux de te mettre une laisse ce soir..

Beckett écarquilla les yeux, réellement effrayée!

_ Mais noon relax Kate! Tu es très sexy, séduisante, enfin bref, j'espère que Castle a une assurance vie parce que il est clair que habillé comme sa, tu va donner au pauvre homme une attaque!

Kate rigola, puis enfila ses talons haut, rouge eux aussi, pris sa pochette, se remis rapidement du gloss, puis bras sous le bras avec Lanie, elles quittèrent l'appartement en rigolant..

Castle, Melinda, Esposito, Ryan et Jenny attendaient les trois retardataires devant la boite.

Melinda et Jenny, dressées en robe toutes les deux, commencaient à avoir froid, et Jenny allait proposer de rentrer lorsque elle vit Josh arriver devant eux.

_ Bonjour Josh! Kate n'est pas avec vous ?

Tous se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom du petit ami de Beckett.

_ Huh non, elle a dit qu'elle arriverait avec sa meilleure amie.

Il s'avanca vers le groupe, et vint leurs serrer la main à tous.

Alors qu'il serrait la main de Castle, ce dernier remarqua les deux retardataires qui avancaient vers eux.

_ Elles sont là.. Sa voix n'était à présent plus qu'un murmure. Ses yeux rivés sur Beckett.

Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : Extraordinaire.

Puis ce fut comme dans un bouquin dans son esprit, après ce mot, tout un torrent de mots suivis:

Magnifique, Sexy, Scandaleuse, Hot!, Incroyable, Inimaginablement belle, Allumeuse, Délicieuse, Eclatante, Superbe, Gracieuse, Vertueuse, Sauvage..

Les mots défilaient dans son esprit, mais aucuns ne qualifiait suffisamment bien Kate Beckett aux yeux de l'écrivain.

Elle était parfaite.

Le hum hum de Ryan le ramena sur terre, ce dernier s'étant tourné vers Castle à l'arriver de Beckett, avait remarqué la surprise de ce dernier, difficile à louper en même temps lorsqu'il se tenait là, bouche ouverte, et yeux écarquiller comme un gobelet! Heureusement pour son ami, tout le monde était occupé à accueillir les nouveaux, et personne ne prêta attention au comportement de Castle.

Enfin personne sauf Lanie, qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire dans le torse de Esposito tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, et Kate..

Lorsqu'elle était arriver ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement posés sur Castle, ne voulant rien manquer de sa réaction! Et dieu, qu'elle réaction! Lanie n'avait pas menti en parlant d'attaque cardiaque.. Il en semblait vraiment proche!

Elle avait été tiré de ses pensées par Josh qui s'était avancé vers elle, voulant l'acceuillir d'un baiser, qu'elle avait habillement dévié sur sa joue, tout en continuant de regarder Castle, ses yeux étant à présent posés sur ses jambes.

Il la fixait avec une intensité et un tel désir, qu'il lui fallu faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se ruer sur lui et l'embrasser!

Josh libéra Kate de l'étreinte qu'il lui avait donné, et ils s'avancèrent vers les autres, Castle ne s'arrêtant pas de fixer Kate, Josh finit par le notifier et décida de le lui faire remarquer..

_ Huh Writer-Boy.. Je veux pas jouer les copains jaloux, mais garde tes yeux pour toi quand même, c'est ma copine sa.. Fit il en rigolant et en donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule de Castle.

Sa eut l'effet recherché et Castle redescendit sur terre immédiatement.

_ Huh euh..

Aller vite Castle, trouve quelque chose, à dire, _so much_ pour être un écrivain!

_ Je n'y peux rien Motorcycle-boy si Beckett ne s'habille pas comme sa pour aller bosser.. Elle est peux être **ta** copine, mais c'est **ma **partenaire, et je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à sa..

Fit il en tapant lui aussi l'épaule de Josh amicalement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Beckett.

_ Je n'y suis pas habitué mais .. C'est bien dommage.. Vous êtes magnifique détective..

Il la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles..

Puis pour prouver sa bonne foi et que ses intentions envers Beckett étaient louables ( bien que ce n'était pas vrai du tout et qu'il avait bel et bien mater la copine d'un autre), bref, il entoura les frêles épaules de Melinda d'un bras, l'attira à ses côters, elle glissa son bras autour de sa taille, puis il se tourna vers ses amis.

_ Suivez le guide! Fit il tout sourire.

Ils le suivirent tous en souriant.

Beckett, elle, ne souriait qu'extérieurement, à l'intérieur, elle n'avait qu'une envie, étriper son petit ami! Cet idiot avait tout ruiné!

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à vouloir l'étriper, Lanie avait de belles envies de meurtre à l'égard du toubib aussi!

Et puis.. Jamais 2 sans 3 pas vrai ? Castle aussi avait envie de le buter!

* * *

_Fraichement écris! J'avais décidé de le poster demain mais solealuna m'a fait peine avec son trou perdu sans internet! xd _

_Voilà Sara003, et Laorie, mercii pour vos reviews! ;D Si je finis vite mes devoirs, je vous en posterais un autre demain ;p Mais rien n'est gagné hein! _

_Ps; sinon je n'imagine pas trop Josh faire ce genre de petit pic de jalousie, mais c'est une idée qui m'est venu et elle allait bien avec la suite après.. xd _

_Comme toujours reviews sont les bienvenus! :D  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Mercii pour vos reviews! :D Sarah d'émeraude, je te rassures, tu n'est pas psychopates! Juste trop drôle! XD Tes reviews m'ont bien faites rire! Mercii! :D  
**

**Et je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi j'adore Lanie, mais je trouve qu'ils ne l'expoite pas assez.. :/, elle est trop drôle elle! xD **

**Comme j'ai pris un peu de retards... Je vous est posté la soirée en un seul chapitre! Et il est bien plus looong que les autres!Je suis pardonné ? xD **

* * *

Grâce au pote de Castle donc, ils purent tous rentrés dans la boite sans aucuns soucis.

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était électrique!

La salle était gigantesque, le bar se trouvait à gauche, et au milieu le « Dancefloor», à droite vers le fond se trouvaient des sortes d'alvéoles, réservé à la clientèle riche..

Sinon des tables avec des fauteuils en cuir étaient disposés de l'autre côtés..

Beckett pensa que Castle n'irait pas pousser la chansonnette et aller jusqu'à la place des « Riches », pourtant c'était exactement vers là qu'il se dirigeait..

Il prit place sur la banquette principale, Melinda juste à côter de lui, Ryan et Jenny s'asseyèrent également sur cette banquette, Esposito et Lanie, s'asseyèrent sur la banquette proche de Ryan, et Beckett et Josh durent donc se mettre sur la banquette à côté de celle de Castle.

Parfait, pensa Beckett, en s'asseyant juste à côter de Castle, la seule distance les séparant étant l'espace entre les deux banquettes..

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux.

_ Bonsoir, escusez moi mais cette table est réservée..

_ Oui pour Mr Castle et me voici.. répondit l'intéressé d'un charmant sourire.

_ Oh bien Mr Castle! Alors que désirez vous boire ?

Il se tourna vers Melinda.

_ Oh.. Euh.. Une margarita s'il vous plait. Le serveur le nota sur son note papier, Castle se tourna ensuite vers Kate et Josh..

_ La même chose.. Demanda Kate, en regardant non pas le serveur, mais Castle.

Ce dernier fut surpris par sa requête, il aurait eu le sentiment qu'elle aurait voulu se démarquer de Melinda en prenant autre chose.. Et la facon dont elle le regardait, pour un peu, il aurait pensé que ce n'était pas des boissons qu'elle parlait..

Josh le tira de ses pensées en demandant une bière.

Ryan et Esposito commandèrent également une bière et Lanie et Jenny commandèrent une smirnoff, Castle, lui, commanda un whisky.

Le serveur partit avec leurs commandes.

Castle se retourna vers Kate et Josh, et vit que ce dernier avait posé sa main sur le genou de Kate, et commencait à tracer des petits cercles dessus, Kate, elle, ne semblait pas y prêter attention et regarder les danseurs sur la piste, gesticulés sur _Alejandro_ de Lady Gaga.

Payback, payback pensa Castle, en posant sa main sur la jambe de Melinda.

Cette dernière lui sourit, tout en placant sa main sur la sienne et en entrelacant leurs doigts.

Pendant ce temps, Esposito et Lanie échangeaient des baisers passionnés, tandis que Ryan et Jenny se tenaient la main en se regardant tendrement.

Le serveur revint avec leurs boissons.

Castle prit une grosse gorgée de son whisky, il en avait bien besoin après les images de Kate dans sa petite robe qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de sa tête, ainsi que l'image de Josh et sa main sur son genou..

Grr! Inconsciemment, sa main reprit place sur la jambe de Melinda, il se mit à la caresser doucement, cette dernière eut un frisson, Castle prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, se rendit compte qu'elle ne frissonnait pas de froid..

Se tournant vers elle, il lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire, tout en posant son verre et en se levant, avant que Castle ne put se demander où elle allait, elle lui prenait le verre des mains, le reposa sur la table puis lui prit les deux mains afin de le mettre debout.

Il lui lanca un regard interrogateur tout en se levant, ce à quoi elle lui répondit.

_ Il est temps que vous me montriez ce que vous savez faire sur une piste de danse Mr Castle! Lui dit-elle de sa meilleure voix de séductrice..

Il rigola, puis se tournant vers ses amis.

_ Esposito, Ryan! Debout! Pas questions que je me ridiculise tout seul!

Les détectives et leurs petites amies rigolèrent, puis ces dernières se levèrent et comme Melinda avec Castle, elle ne leurs laissèrent pas le choix, Ryan et Esposito toisèrent Castle du regard tout en lui lancant des : « Pas cool Bro », Ce à quoi Ryan renchérit avec « Tu va payer pour sa mec »!

Castle rigola.

_ Arrête tu commences à me faire peur Honey-Milk!

Tout le monde rigola sauf Ryan qui épaula Castle au passage en allant rejoindre Jenny.

Castle, décida de s'amuser un peu avec le toubib, voyant que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air presser de rejoindre la piste et de, en quelque sorte, lui renvoyer l'ascenseur pour sa remarque de tout à l'heure, qui plus est, il voulait voir Kate danser et le seul moyen pour sa, était que Josh se mette à danser aussi.

_ Peur de perdre l'équilibre sur la piste toubib ?

_ Huh ? Ah non pas du tout..

_ Dans ce cas vous attendez quoi pour faire danser Mlle Beckett ?

Beckett sourit, puis usa de la même tactique que ses amies, et ne laissa pas le choix à Josh, qui se leva et se retrouva entrainer sur la piste.

Castle rigola en voyant l'air abusé de Josh. Puis il se hâta de rejoindre Melinda sur la piste, cette dernière dansait pas très loin de Jenny et Lanie, un autre homme pas très loin semblait interessé par elle, et essayait d'attirer son attention, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention, Castle sourit avant de la rejoindre sur la piste.

Il la rejoignit par derrière, lui enlaca la taille et l'attira à lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule, Melinda se retourna, lui sourit, et gentillement il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, comme la première fois, il se retrouvèrent à se sourire comme des idiots.

Puis Melinda retourna la tête, pressa davantage son corps contre celui de Castle, et recommenca à danser, elle posa ses mains sur celle de son cavalier, en entrelacant leurs doigts.

Ils se déhanchèrent donc ensemble sur les démons de minuit.

Pas très loin d'eux, Josh et Kate dansaient aussi, de la même manière, tout comme Ryan et Jenny, seul, Esposito, lui, s'amusait à faire tourner Lanie, sur un rythme complètement différent de celui de la musique, ce qui faisait rire cette dernière aux éclats!

En la regardant, si décontracté, si heureuse, Kate, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son amie avait trouvé le bonheur.

Elle qui se plaignait toujours d'être en manque de relations à cause de son boulot « creepy », et de ses heures abominables, elle venait enfin de trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'un homme qui la comprenait, l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, et surtout l'aimait plus que tout.

Kate malgré sa joie pour son amie, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au coeur, en pensant que, elle, n'avait pas cela..

Ce qui était stupide, en fait, parce que si elle réfléchissait, elle avait trouvé la même chose que Lanie, un homme qui la comprenait, acceptait son boulot, travailler à des heures folles lui aussi, bref tout ce qui quelques temps auparavant aurait fait son bonheur..

Le bonheur.

C'était la chose qui manquait principalement à sa relation.

Non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse dans sa relation mais.. Josh n'était pas celui qui la faisait sourire, qui la faisait rire, son coeur ne s'emballait pas chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une pièce ou posait son regard amoureux sur elle, ils n'arrivaient pas à se comprendre d'un regards, ils ne pensaient pas à la même chose, et ne le sortaient pas en même temps, ils n'avaient pas cette sorte de connexion qui fait que l'on peut comprendre une personne juste en la regardant dans les yeux.. Non, tout cela, n'arrive qu'aux personnes amoureuses..

Et Castle et elle, partageaient cela.

Il lui avait fallu un temps pour le comprendre, mais maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle n'avait plus peur de se l'admettre, oui, elle, Kate Beckett, lieutenant de police dans le 12 district, femme indépendante et forte, fière représentatrice de la loi, était tombé éperdument et complètement amoureuse de Richard Castle..

Richard Castle, écrivain millionnaire, grand gamin de 12 ans enfermé dans le corps d'un homme, incapable d'écouter un ordre, aussi simple soit il, séducteur invétéré, marié deux fois, incapable de prendre une situation au sérieux..

Telle était l'étiquette, qu'elle avait posé à Castle au début de leurs collaborations, mais au fil du temps, elle avait appris à ajouter d'autres adjectifs à cette liste, tels que, attentionné, ami fidèle, père extraordinaire, marrant, intelligent, toujours là pour les gens à qui il tient, partenaire de confiance et.. meilleur ami..

Oui, Castle avait bien changé, durant leurs temps ensemble, il avait «Grandis», il avait bien sur toujours ces répliques de grands gamins, et ces théories farfelues de la CIA, mais tout ceci avait évolué, et surtout Beckett, avait appris à ne plus être ennuyé par sa, et elle avait finis par en rire, et comme elle le lui avait déjà dit, elle aimait qu'il la taquine, sa mettait du « fun » dans sa vie, et comme Lanie, l'avait un jour fait remarquer, elle en avait bien besoin..

L'arrivée de Melinda, l'avait décidé quand au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit avec une autre femme, et que oui, elle était prête à avoir une relation plus que amicale avec lui..

Seul petit hic, elle voulait que se soit lui, qui fasse le premier pas, mais elle savait que en restant en couple avec Josh, il n'oserait surement pas, cependant, elle n'avait pas envie de voir une répet' de l'année dernière dans laquelle, elle avait largué un homme bien pour lui, qui au final, était partit avec son ex dans les hamptons.

Sans Josh, elle se serait probablement lamenté tout l'été..

Et qui plus est, elle ne voulait pas gâcher une autre relation sans être sure que sa marcherait entre eux..

Bref que de pensées comliquées!

Tout en dansant dans les bras de Josh, elle observa l'objet de tous ses désirs, à quelques pas d'elle, il dansait corps à corps avec Melinda.. A cette vue, elle sentit une vague de jalousie incontrôlable montée en elle..

Comme elle aurait aimé attraper cette nouvelle détective par les cheveux, la jeté par terre et lui mettre le bout de son talon louboutin au niveau de sa tempe tout en la menacant de le lui planter si elle ne laissait pas **son **écrivain tranquille.

Oui, mais tout sa n'était que fantaisie, et dans le monde réel elle était obligé de rester dans les bras de motorcycle boy, tout en rêvant de writer boy alors qu'il est dans les bras de détective girl!

Le monde est cruel, vraiment..

Ils enchainèrent ainsi plusieurs danses, Castle et Kate, bien qu'étant dans les bras de différentes personnes n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des regards à l'autre, Castle trouvait le déhanché de Kate vraiment très... Hot!, et il mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, tandis que Kate, trouvait que Castle était un bien meilleur danseur que Josh.. Bien plus attentionné, moins brusque.. et elle aurait à ce moment là, tout donné pour être à la place de Melinda..

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que, leurs voeux à tous les deux allait se réaliser mais d'une bien étrange manière..

Il était un peu plus de 2h du matin maintenant, et c'était «l'heure des valses», les couples en avaient déjà partager une lorsque l'animateur annonca.

_ Allez sa c'est la partie de la soirée que je préfère, larguer votre partenaire, et trouvez en un autre, c'est la valse des « Nouveaux couples ».

_ Tradition bidon.. Souffla Josh, en reprenant Kate dans ses bras.

Cette dernière le repoussa, voyant dans cette valse sa seule chance de danser avec Castle..

_ Josh.. Tu n'es jamais allé en boite ? Sa marche comme sa, faut se prêter au jeu.. C'est plus .. drôle..

_ Hmph..

_ Allez! Va te trouver une « Nouvelle cavalière ».

Elle lui sourit, et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de se mettre en quête de Castle.

_ Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

_ Euh non désoler..

_ Salut, sa vous dirait de .. ?

_ Vous cherchez un cavalier..

Sur le chemin, elle fut interrompu par beaucoup d'hommes, du coin de l'oeil elle vit, Ryan et Lanie, et Esposito et Jenny, ils avaient échangés de partenaires entre eux.

La musique, _a soft place to fall _se fit entendre dans la salle.

Soudain, elle leva la tête et elle le vit. Son coeur rata quelques bonds..

_Daylight has found me here again.._

Il était à environ, 10 pas d'elle, il était entouré de femmes, à qui il disait non, une plus persistante s'accrochait à son bras, il réussit à s'en débarasser, et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il croisa son regards. Lentement, comme attiré, par une force invisible, ils se rapprochèrent.. Sans qu'aucuns mots ne soient échangés, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre..

_You can ask me anything_

_ but where i'v been..._

Ils gardèrent une distance raisonnable, bien que eux, auraient préféré se coller l'un à l'autre.. L'une des mains de Castle vint se mettre dans le bas de son dos, la rapprochant un peu, son autre main, lui prit la sienne.. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.. Longuement..

_Things that used to matter _

_seem so small _

Ils commencèrent à danser, lentement, en rythme avec la musique, une chanson qui sonnait bien à leurs oreilles, pour eux aussi, les choses qui avaient de l'importance, n'en avaient plus lorsqu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre..

_When you're looking for_

_ a soft place to fall_

Ils continuèrent à danser ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le seul endroit au monde où il voulait être à ce moment là, ils écoutaient la musique et ses paroles tellement véridiques tandis que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, c'était un autre moment «Caskett », sauf que celui là, à l'inverse des autres ne resteraient pas ignorés, ils ne pourraient plus continuer à ignorer leurs sentiments après un moment pareil..

_Don't misunderstand me_

_Baby please.._

Castle caressa le bas du dos de Beckett, tout en la rapprochant légèrement, elle se laissa faire, le sourire au lèvres.. Ces lèvres.. dont il rêvait tant de poser les siennes dessus.. surtout après leurs « undercover kiss »..

_I didn't mean to_

_bring back memories.._

Castle sourit, ces paroles allaient tellement bien avec ce qu'il pensait! Beckett fronca les sourcils, sans pour autant abandonner son magnifique sourire.. Un léger mouvement de la bouche de Castle lui apprit qu'il souriait à une quelconque fantaisie du moment.. Beckett roula des yeux, le sourire de Castle s'agrandit, et la pression de sa main sur le bas du dos de Beckett s'accentua, l'attirant toujours davantage vers lui..

_You should know the reason_

_why I called _

Castle retourna la main de Beckett dans la sienne, de facon a refermer tendrement ses petits doigts, elle se laissa faire, comme depuis le début de leurs danses.. Il lui serra gentillement la main puis la placa sur son coeur, qui battait la chamade, le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua à la gesture.. Celui de Castle s'accentua devant le sien.. Elle était tellement belle.. N'y tenant plus, il l'attira complètement à lui, toujours en douceur, et juste d'une pression de la main..

_I was looking for_

_a sooft place to fall.. _

Beckett ayant désormais sa joue collé à celle de l'écrivain, et son oreille au niveau de sa bouche, Castle lui avait chuchoté ses dernières paroles.. Son souffle chaud contre elle, lui ayant envoyé des frissons dans tout le corps..

_Nothing more _

_than a small taste.._

Castle continuait de chanter les paroles dans son oreille, la faisant trembler contre lui, ses dernières paroles renvoyèrent Beckett au baiser qu'ils avaient partagés quelques mois plus tôt.. Leurs bassins se touchaient à présent, leurs corps bougeant en accords avec l'autre.. C'était comme si ils ne faisaient plus que un..

_Of a love_

_that ended_

_long agoo... _

Le souffle chaud de Castle titillait toujours la joue, la nuque et l'oreille de Beckett, ses douces lèvres eflleurant au passage son lobe à certains moments..

Beckett avait à présent les yeux fermés, s'abandonnant aux sensations de son corps contre celui de Castle, ce dernier continuant de lui chanter les paroles dans l'oreille, elle se forca à écouter pour ne pas perdre contact avec la réalité tellement qu'elle était bien dans les bras de son écrivain.

_I didn't mean to hurt you.. _

_No.._

_No.._

_No..._

Beckett se raidit en entendant ses paroles, c'était comme entendre Castle s'excuser pour l'été dernier, il l'avait dit avec une telle intensité, et un tel sérieux, c'était comme si il avait attendu toute la chanson pour pouvoir lui chanter ses paroles là. Je dois délirer, pensa Beckett, cherchant son souffle. Comme pour lui prouver que il avait compris, et qu'elle avait raison, il ressera son étreinte sur elle. Beckett se redétendit dans ses bras. Je te pardonne Castle.. Pensa t'elle, en le serrant elle aussi, pour le lui faire comprendre. Elle sentit son sourire contre sa joue, et elle sut.. il avait compris..

Une phrase qu'il avait dit lors d'une enquête lui revint en tête à ce moment..

« It's how we could be twins.. connection! » Elle sourit à ce souvenir, qui à ses yeux n'avait jamais été plus vrai que maintenant..

Au même moment Castle pensait la même chose..

A une différence prêt, nous ne sommes pas des jumeaux pensa t'il, nous sommes des âmes soeurs.. Dommage qu'elle n'y croit pas..

« Soulmates ».. Il avait dit y croire.. pensa Beckett.

Beckett trouvait ce genre de choses ridicules mais au fond d'elle elle se dit que si âme soeurs, il devait y avoir, Castle serait la sienne.

_Baby when you'll wake up_

_i'll be gone... _

Beckett frissonna inconsciemment à ses paroles, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte..

Castle la serra plus fort contre lui.. Lui non plus ne voulait pas partir..

_You're the one_

_who taught me _

_after all.._

Castle déposa un petit baiser sur son oreille après ses paroles.. Beckett décolla sa tête de son épaule, et le regarda dans les yeux, elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, là tout de suite, mais avec Josh dans la pièce, elle savait que ce n'était pas très malin..

Castle le savait aussi.. Cependant les yeux de Kate lui dirent tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, un jour, bientôt, très bientôt même, il serait celui qui l'embrasserait sur la bouche..

_How to find_

_a sooft place_

_to fall.._

Comme la chanson commenca, elle prit fin, les danseurs se séparèrent, un à un, mais pas Castle et Beckett, eux, restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas..

Josh et Melinda n'avaient pas dansés ensemble, ils arrivèrent cependant en même temps devant leurs amants..

Leurs amants entrelacés..

Josh fut le premier à s'avancer.

_ Huh Kate ?

Elle ne réagit pas, regardant toujours l'écrivain dans les yeux..

_ Kate! Appela t'il, cette fois un brin plus fort..

Elle brisa le contact visuel avec Castle, qui au même moment laissait retomber ses bras sur les côters.

Josh regarda incertain les deux, puis décidant de se rassurer quand au fait que Kate était toujours sienne, il l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa.

Kate se raidit immédiatement, elle savait que légalement il était son petit ami, et que par conséquent, il pouvait très bien l'embrasser.. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie, surtout après le moment qu'elle venait de partager avec Castle.. Elle réalisa alors que elle ne pouvait plus faire sa, plus maintenant..

Elle le repoussa légèrement, le regarda dans les yeux puis se tourna vers Castle, avec l'intention qu'il voit dans son regards qu'elle était désolé..

Ce dernier avait sentit son coeur se briser au moment où Josh avait embrasser Kate..

Il s'attendait, à ce qu'elle le repousse ou.. Non elle le laissa l'embrasser, comme si ils ne s'étaient rien passés entre eux.. Il vit la main de Kate se poser sur la poitrine de Josh et l'autre sur son bras..

S'en fut trop pour Castle, qui détourna le regard et se concentra sur Melinda, qui lui souriait gentillement et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

Ce que Castle ne savait pas c'était que, Kate avait posé ses mains sur Josh, non pas pour l'attirer mais pour le repousser.. Le coeur brisé, il embrassa donc Melinda..

C'est par conséquent le spectacle que Beckett vit lorsqu'elle réussit à se libérer de Josh et à se tourner vers Castle..

Elle sentit une douleur au niveau de la poitrine et sut immédiatement qu'aucuns médicaments au monde ne soignaient cette blessure là, non, sa, sa s'appelait le « Syndrôme du coeur brisé ..»

Elle n'essaya même pas de retenir ses larmes, se dégageant complètement de Josh, elle partir en courant de la boîte..

Castle ayant entendu ses talons claqués sur le sol dans un bruit précipité se retourna, juste à temps, pour la voir partir en courant, le visage baigné de larmes..

Revenant de sa surprise, il comprit immédiatement la raison de son chagrin..

Mais quel crétin je suis! Pensa t'il, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite..

_ KATEEE! Appela t'il en courant.

* * *

_Avant d'avoir des envies de meurtre à mon égards.. C'est dans la catégorie, Humor/Romance, et pas "drama" donc pas de panique! Mdr_

_Je vous est faiis un loong chapitre! :D Vous voulez bien me faire une reviewss ? Pleaaase! xD  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Il sortit comme un fou dans la rue, regarda à droite, à gauche, enfin il l'aperçu à l'angle au bout de la rue, mon dieu elle courait vite!

Il se hâta comme un dingue, bousculant les quelques patents qui promenaient à cette heure perdue de la nuit.

Il courut plus vite, qu'il n'avais jamais courut dans toute sa vie!

A part peut être le jour où Alexis était né.. Ce jour là il s'était jeté dans l'hopital tel un psychopathe!

Mais sa c'était une autre histoire..

Il continua donc de courir dans la rue derrière elle, voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, il se mit à crier.

_ KAATEEE! Kaaatee! Arrête toi! S'il te plaaaiiit!

Il faut qu'on parle! Arrête de courir s'il te plait!

Kateee! KATEEEE!

Il continua de courir tout en criant son prénom...

Les gens pouvaient bien le prendre pour un fou, il s'en foutait! L'amour de sa vie était en train de lui filer entre les doigts, alors ce que pensaient les autres..

Mais à force de courir dans le froid en criant il commenca à s'époumoner, il n'avait néanmoins pas l'attention de s'arrêter, mais sa tête commencait à tourner, et il avait peur de faire un malaise.. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'arrête de courir! Il lui dit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment là.

_ Kaateee! JE T'AIME!

Elle s'arrêta. Net.

De peur de la voir repartir s'il la brusquait, il s'arrêta de courir, et arriva derrière elle en marchant et en lui répétant les seuls mots qui avaient réussis à la stopper.

_ Je t'aime Kate.. Je t'aime.. Je t'aime..

Kate, quand elle était partis en courant, n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'arrêter, il pouvait crier tant qu'il voulait, elle ne s'arrêterait pas!

Il lui avait brisé le coeur une fois encore, et pire que la dernière fois même!

Et il voulait qu'elle s'arrête parce que quoi ? Il a dit s'il te plait ? Il peut toujours courir alors!

C'était avant d'entendre ces trois petits mots..

Trois petits mots tout simple, tout simple, et à la fois si compliqué.. trois petits mots, un an pour les admettre, deux à les dire..

Trois petits mots.

Dit comme sa, c'est ridicule de dire que trois petits mots peuvent changer le cours d'une vie.

Trois petits mots. Des millions d'amoureux les disent chaque jours ces trois petits mots..

Trois petit mots. Le plus destructeur des mensonges..

Je t'aime.

Il l'a dit.

Elle en avait rêver, elle l'a pensé, il l'a dit.

Elle ne peut que s'arrêter..

Elle n'a pas l'intention de lui pardonner cependant, pas si vite, pas après ce qu'il vient de faire, et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que sa signifie ?

Ne devrait il pas être en train d'embrasser Melinda ? De lui dire Je t'aime à elle ?

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner pour sonder son regards, si il ment elle le verra, elle le voit toujours, avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de formuler une pensée correcte, elle se retrouva noyée dans ses yeux bleus, ses puits jumeaux aux siens..

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il est devant elle, ne la quittant pas du regards..

_ Kate.. Je suis un crétin, le pire des crétins, le somnome du crétinisme, le.. le.. Je sais pas, mais je suis .. Je t'aime Kate.. Je t'aime.. Je t'aime..

Elle le regarda, il disait la vérité, de nouvelles larmes vinrent tracés leurs sillons sur les joues de Kate Beckett.

Avant qu'elle n'est pu s'en empêcher, elle lui répliqua, acerbe.

_ Vous vous trompez de personne il me semble, Je m'apelle Kate Beckett.. Pas Melinda Gordon..

D'autres larmes coulent sur ses joues.. Elle est pathétique, elle le sait.

Jamais dans toute sa vie, elle n'a agis comme sa! En même temps, jamais dans toute sa vie, elle n'a aimé un homme comme elle aime Richard Castle.

Et là maintenant, la voilà, à pleurer comme une adolescente, où une femme enceinte, bref toutes ces femmes bourées d'hormones, et qui pleurent pour rien..

Elle n'est ni l'une, ni l'autre, ce qui à ses yeux, la rend encore plus pathétique.

Elle n'ose même plus affronter son regard maintenant. Il doit la trouver misérable maintenant, à tout moment il va partir, la laisser là, et aller rejoindre Melinda, parce que elle, elle n'est pas pathétique comme elle..

Un mot lui vint à l'esprit : Extraordinaire. C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait appelé.

Elle eut envie de rire soudainement! Elle est loin, très loin d'être extraordinaire là..

Elle sent sa main sous son menton, signe qu'il faut qu'elle le regarde, mais elle ne veut pas, non, elle ne peut pas... Son pouce vient écraser les larmes sur ses joues..

Et là c'est comme lorsqu'ils dansaient, un magnétisme invisible la pousse à le regarder, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher..

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'elle voit dans son regards..

Culpabilité-Peur-Remors-Regret-Amour-Culpabilité-Amour.

Amour. Il l'aime. Vraiment.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses larmes. Il la regarde interloqué, et puis il comprends, elle a compris, elle a vu, ses yeux lui ont dit.

Il lui sourit aussi, puis pour lui prouver son amour, il se penche et gentillement presse ses lèvres sur les siennes.. Elle sourit à travers le baiser..

Il la regarde dans les yeux, et lui embrasse le bout du nez.

Elle sourit encore plus.

_ Je t'aime Katherine Beckett.. Je m'excuse de.. Je m'excuse Kate.. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, crois moi je.. Il n'y a que toi! Il n'y à jamais eu que toi! Melinda c'était juste une.. distraction.. Pour t'oublier.. Tu avais Josh.. Mais c'était stupide.. Je t'aime.

Elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

_ Je m'excuse aussi Rick.. Josh.. C'était.. Pour t'oublier.. Je.. Tu étais partis, et il.. était là.. et après j'avais peur.. Je suis désolé.. Je suis ridicule.. Je t'aime! Richard Castle je ne sais pas comment, ni quand c'est arrivé, mais je suis tombé amoureuse de toi.. Et.. Oh God, je suis ridicule..

_ Whoa! Toi ridicule ? Magnifique, intelligente, Extraordinaire.. Oui! Ridicule ? Jamais!

Elle rigola avant de l'embrasser encore et encore..

Elle est tellement heureuse..

Elle avait tord avant.. Il existe un médicament.. Il s'apelle Richard Castle..

Mais il n'est fait que en un seul exemplaire et il n'est ni refaisable, ni échangeable, et surtout, elle ne le prête pas! C'est son remède à elle..

Soudain, comme revenant de ce moment de bonheur, elle prends compte de la situation et commence à frissonner.. Sa robe est vraiment courte! Et il fait vraiment froid! Ses talons sont vraiment haut! Et après cette course effréné ses pieds lui font vraiment mal!

Elle commence donc à trembler et à se dandiner d'un pieds sur l'autre pour faire passer la douleur et le froid.

Castle qui la tient toujours dans ses bras s'en rend compte, mais n'étant toujours pas decendu de son petit nuage, il interprète le frisson de la mauvaise façon..

_ Mm je ne savais pas que je vous faisais de l'effet à ce point là Mlle Beckett..

Kate partit à rire comprenant la mégarde de Castle.

_ Dis plutôt que le froid mordant de la nuit sur ma peau partiellement à découverte me fait de l'effet!

Comprenant soudainement le sens de ses parole, Castle s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi stupide, il la lâcha et se hâta d'enlever sa veste avant de la lui déposer sur les épaules, puis l'attirant à lui, il lui frotta les bras pour chasser le froid..

_ Mieux ?

_ Mm Oui, Merci Rick...

Castle sortit son portable et appela un taxi.

_ Tu.. veux rentrer au Old-Haunt ? Lui demanda Kate.

_ Huh.. Je pensais plutôt à aller autre part.. Un autre bar.. Un endroit où on pourrait parler tranquille..

_ Je suis d'accord... Mais plutôt une chambre d'hôtel.. Il fera plus chaud..

Comprenant soudain le sens de ses paroles, elle se mordit la lèvre.. Bien que couché avec Castle maintenant ne lui poserait personnellement aucuns problèmes, elle était toujours officiellement avec Josh et sa.. sa ne se faisait pas..

_ Tu as raison.. répondit il enfin

Elle baissa le regard, honteuse..

_ Kate, fit il en lui relevant le menton, officiellement tu es toujours avec Josh.. Et je sais que trompé ton petit copain n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle tu seras confortable.. Je te promet que il ne se passera rien dans cette chambre que tu ne veuille pas..

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit que là encore il était sincère.. Elle était là, dans une robe plus que sexy, ils venaient d'échanger des baisers passionnés, avait danser coller serrer, il avait du attendre prêt de trois ans pour sa, elle lui proposait une chambre d'hôtel et là, il jouait les gentlemans à lui dire qu'il serait confortable rien qu'en restant à ses côters... Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter un homme comme sa ?

Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa gentillement encore..

_ Je t'aime Richard Castle

_ Je t'aime aussi Katherine Beckett..

* * *

_J'avais l'intention de leurs mettre une belle grosse dispute, mais non.. J'ai pas eu le coeur! _

_Prochain chapitre, aux oubliettes Joshie et Melinda! Sa va faire des heureux je crois ;) mdr _

_Ps; Oui je sais ce chapitre est bien plus court.. xd, Reviewss ? :D ( Sa me fait toujours plaisiir de savoir ce que vous en pensez :D ) !  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Ils venaient de monter dans le taxi, et Rick et Kate avaient leurs mains entrelacés, lorsque le téléphone de Kate se mit à sonner..

Le nom Josh s'afficha sur l'écran..

Elle leva les yeux vers Castle, qui l'avait vu lui aussi, lui demandant silencieusement que faire.

_ Tu veux t'occuper de sa maintenant ? Ou... Demain matin ?

_ Huh.. Maintenant.. Ce ne serait pas juste pour lui sinon.. le faire attendre dans l'inquiétude de où je suis et tout..

_ Je comprends t'inquiète.. Tu veux que je te déposes à la boîte ?

_ Nnon.. Dépose moi à mon apart'.. Je vais lui dire de me rejoindre là bas..

Castle n'aimait cette idée mais indiqua néanmoins au chauffeur la direction de l'appart' à Kate..

_ Et toi ? Tu va .. rejoindre Melinda ?

_ Quoi ? Castle paniqua. N'avait elle pas compris que Melinda ne signifiait rien pour lui ?

_ Non rassures toi, j'ai compris Rick, le rassura t'elle avec un sourire, et en prenant sa grande main dans sa petite.

_ Non je te demandes si tu va la retrouver pour mettre fin à.. votre début de relations ?

_ Hmm Tu crois que c'est mal si je le fais par téléphone ?

Kate hésita.. Tout son corps lui criait : non! Appelle la et règle sa comme sa!

Néanmoins, elle savait que ce n'était pas juste pour la jeune détective, après tout Rick allait lui briser le coeur.. Comme elle allait briser le coeur de Josh.. Elle méritait au moins des explications en direct..

Et puis elle avait confiance en son homme pour ne rien faire avec Melinda..

Son homme.. Comme sa sonnait bien de l'appeler comme sa!

La main de Castle caressant doucement la sienne la ramena sur terre, elle lui sourit et lui répondit.

_ Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'aime pas du touut Melinda!

Rick sourit à sa.. il s'en était rendu compte en effet..

_ C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, enchaina t'elle, mais.. disons que elle n'est pas tombé sous le charme de la bonne personne.. Enfin je veux dire.. Elle s'est approché de trop près de quelque chose de déjà convoité... Mais, continua t'elle, d'un autre côter.. Sans elle.. Je n'aurais peut être pas réalisé à quel point je te voulais pour moi toute seule..

Elle rougit à cette admission, tout en souriant..

_ Donc, pour conclure, je pense que se serait plus juste pour elle que tu le lui dise en face..

Rick la regardait fasciné.. Ses boucles tombaient en cascade autour de son visage, son maquillage était ruiné parce qu'elle avait pleuré, ses pomettes étaient rouge de honte après cette confession, et pourtant Rick trouva qu'elle ne pouvait être plus belle.. Une Kate Beckett qui cache ses émotions, qui est forte et indépendante c'est bien..

Mais une Kate Beckett fragile, possessive, et jalouse c'est pas mal aussi.. Disons que sa changeait de voir ce nouveau visage d'elle..

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux KB.. lui dit-il en replaçant une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille..

Kate lui sourit puis s'approcha pour l'embrasser..

_ Nous y voici! Les interrompit le chauffeur.

Ils ouvrirent tous les deux les yeux, se regardèrent et gloussèrent bêtement, c'était tellement eux sa!

_ Toujours le perfect timming nous hein ? Sourit Castle.

Beckett rigola encore puis s'approcha et donna un rapide smack à Castle avant de sortir du véhicule..

Castle demanda au chauffeur d'attendre qu'elle soit dans son building avant de démarrer, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle rentre bien vivante chez elle..

A l'intérieur, Beckett se changea en un large sweatshirt et un pantalon de Yoga, pas question de rester dans cette robe d'allumeuse alors qu'elle allait briser le coeur de son petit ami.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter un homme fantastique.. Et elle ne ressentait pas le moindre regret.. rien.. Elle ressentait un peu de peine pour Josh, qui le pauvre n'allait pas comprendre grand chose.. Mais de son côter, elle était heureuse.. Elle avait enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu..

Alors qu'elle se servait un verre d'eau, on toqua à sa porte, elle alla ouvrir.

De l'autre côter de la porte se tenait un Josh plus confus que jamais..

Il rentra dans l'appartement sans y avoir été invité..

_ Kate ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé s'il te plait ? Un moment tu danses avec Writer Boy, l'autre je t'embrasse, et l'autre tu pars en trombe de la boîte en larmes..

_ Huh Josh... Tu te rapelles de ce que je t'ai dis lorsque l'on s'est rencontrer sur Castle ?

Josh se retrouva perplexe devant cette question..

_ Heuh oui.. Que c'était ton ami, un écrivain doué.. et qu'il te suivait pour ses recherches, et au fil du temps c'est devenu ton partenaire.. Mais Kate qu'est ce que sa vient faire là ? Où tu es partis lorsque tu es sortis ? Et pourquoi tu pleurais ? Est ce que c'est à cause de moi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Il s'était rapproché d'elle en posant ses questions, et Kate se sentant mal à l'aise, commenca à reculer ce qui le faisait avancer davantage..

_ Josh.. Je t'ai mentis.. A propos de Castle.. Lorsque.. Lorsque je t'ai rencontrer.. Castle.. Il venait de me briser le coeur.. Enfin il ne l'a pas fait exprès mais.. c'est compliqué Josh..

_ Je vois.. Et en quoi m'as tu mentis ?

_ Je.. Je l'aime Josh.. Je suis désolé je ..

_ Wouu.. Tu peux répéter sa s'il te plait ?

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure..

_ Tu es sure que de vouloir que je le répète ?

Josh avala difficilement..

_ Kate tu n'es pas doué pour tourner autour du pot et moi non plus.. Si tu me confesses que tu l'aime.. C'est que tu as l'intention de me quitter pour lui n'est ce pas ?

Kate baissa les yeux, soudainement moins sure d'elle..

_ Je suis désolé Josh..

_ Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te feras changer d'avis n'est ce pas ?

Ne faisant plus confiance à sa voix, Kate se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de non..

_ Une dernière question.. S'il ta brisé le coeur une fois.. Comment peux tu être sure qu'il ne le refera pas ?

_ Josh, comme je t'ai expliqué.. Il ne l'a pas fais exprès..

_ Et puis, enchaina Josh faisant la sourde oreille, il a une copine aussi je te rappelle... Une très jolie détective.. Avec qui je l'ai vu faire les yeux doux durant nos deux sorties..

_ Josh! L'arrêta Kate. Elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui rappelle ce que Melinda + Castle donnait..

Josh soupira lourdement..

_ Tu peux pas m'en vouloir Kate.. Je suis en train de perdre une fille merveilleuse.. Enfin, j'espère que ton écrivain sait la chance qu'il a..

Kate sourit..

_ Il le sait ne t'en fais pas..

_ S'il te brise encore le coeur.. Je suis chirurgien cardique tu sais.. Viens me voir et je te le réparerais.. C'est pas pour me venter mais je trouve que j'ai fais du plutôt beau boulot la première fois..

Kate rigola, soulagé qu'il comprenne enfin, et que malgré tout il trouve le moment de même plaisanter..

_ Oui Josh.. Tu as été fabuleux, et encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé.. Je.. Sa marchait bien nous deux mais..

_ _The heart wants what the heart wants_.. Finit Josh pour elle..

Elle le regarda surpris, c'est ce que Castle lui avait dit un jour..

_ Hey! Ne me regarde pas comme sa Kate! Je suis chirurgien cardiaque! Les coeurs c'est mon domaine Bébé..

Réalisant soudain le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner, il se reprit.

_ Euh.. enfin je veux dire..

Kate lui sourit.

_ C'est bon Josh t'inquiète..

Il lui sourit puis ouvra ses bras, lui indiquant une dernière embrassade.

Elle y répondit volontiers, elle aimait Castle mais sa ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécier Josh.. C'était vraiment un brave homme et elle avait passé de bons moments dans ses bras.. Avant de réaliser que ce n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle voulait..

Il la serra contre lui, tout en lui embrassant les cheveux.

_ Tu va me manquer Kate.. Surtout nos petits réveils le matin et nos soirées cin..

_ Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées Josh.. S'il te plait.. le coupa gentillement Kate.

Elle se défit de son étreinte avant que cela ne devienne gênant, il n'était plus son petit ami après tout..

Elle lui fit un petit sourire penaud et attrapa son sac d'affaires qu'elle avait emballé..

Il lui fit un petit sourire forcé, prit son sac, l'embrassa sur la joue pour la dernière fois, et partit.

Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois..

_ Sois heureuse Kate.. Tu le mérite..

_ Merci Josh.. Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur à toi aussi..

Josh hocha la tête en avalant durement, son bonheur il l'avait trouvé.. Mais il venait de le lui être enlevé..

Au même moment au Destrict 36, Rick rejoignait Melinda..

_ Hey Rick! Fit elle en le rejoignant.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi détective Beckett est elle partie en pleurant comme sa ? Enchaina t'elle, en s'approchant de lui.

_ Euh.. Ecoute Melinda je ne sais pas comment te dire sa mais..

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Rick ? Le coupa t'elle, tout en lui prenant la main.

Il la lâcha..

_ Je suis désolé mais on ne peut plus faire sa Melinda..

_ Rick je ne comprends pas.. Faire quoi ? De quoi tu me parles là ?

_ Toi.. Moi.. Sa peut pas marcher nous deux..

_ Mais.. Je croyais que sa marchait plutôt bien.. Enfin je veux dire.. Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu..changes d'avis ? J'ai.. fais quelque chose de mal ?

_ Non! Non.. Tu es une fille géniale Melinda.. Et sa aurait pu marcher nous deux.. mais j'ai réaliser que ce n'était pas ce que je recherchait ...

Sans le savoir il venait de lui dire plus ou moins ce que Kate avait dit à Demming il y a un an de sa..

Melinda soupira..

_ Elle en a de la chance..

Castle fut déstabilisé par cette remarque.. Il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Kate..

_ Qu..Quoi ?

_ Beckett.. Tu l'aimes n'es ce pas ?

_ Que.. Qu'est ce.. Comment tu ?

Melinda rigola malgré sa peine de perdre Rick, il était tellement comique lorsqu'il bafouillait comme sa!

_ Rick.. Je suis détective tu sais ?

Devant son regards confus, elle enchaina..

_ Honnêtement, j'ai toujours su que.. il y avait un «Truc» entre vous.. Mais elle avait un petit ami, et toi.. Tu flirtais sans honte avec moi.. Alors j'ai décidé de laisser tomber et de me lancer avec toi.. On a commencer à flirter et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que elle tenait vraiment à toi.. Elle avait beau avoir un petit ami.. Elle me déteste tu sais ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de continuer..

_ Quant à toi.. Chaque fois qu'elle était dans une pièce tu n'avais d'yeux que pour elle.. J'ai essayé tu sais.. Tu m'a regarder aussi avec désir, envie mais tu ne m'a jamais regardé comme tu l'a regardais elle.. Elle.. Tu l'aimais.. Sa se voyait.. J'en étais jalouse intérieurement pendant un moment.. Puis je me suis rendue compte que c'était stupide.. Après tout, tu avais beau l'aimer.. C'était avec moi que tu étais.. Du coup j'ai essayé en quelque sorte de la remplacer..

Elle baissa la tête honteuse et continua avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot..

_ J'ai compris ce soir, lorsque je vous ai vu danser que je ne pourrais jamais la remplacer..

Castle resta un instant sans rien dire, était il si transparent ? Lui qui pensait bien avoir une bonne « Poker face » tu parles! Transparent comme du verre apparemment!

_ Je suis désolé Melinda..

Castle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres..

Elle lui sourit sympatiquement.

_ C'est bon Rick.. Je ne t'en veux pas..

Elle lui embrassa la joue.

_ Va la rejoindre Rick.. Et ne la laisse pas filer cette fois..

Castle lui sourit.

_ Merci Melinda, merci pour tout..

Elle lui sourit encore puis retourna s'assoir au comptoir où un homme charmant s'approcha d'elle..

Castle sourit en la regardant.. Belle comme elle était, elle n'aurait vraiment aucuns mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.. Il se dépêcha de sortir pour aller rejoindre **sa** Kate..

Au moment où il interpellait un taxi, son téléphone sonna, il avait un texto de Kate..

« _C'est bon.. Toi? » _Rick sourit comme un idiot, et oui Kate Beckett était sienne maintenant!

_« Mission accomplie!, tu veux que je te rejoigne chez toi.. Ou tu veux être seule ? » _

Même si Rick n'avait qu'une envie, finir la soirée dans les bras de Kate, il savait aussi que cette dernière avait besoins de temps et de moments seuls pour réfléchir aux choses.. Et dieu sait que avec ce qui venait de se passer ce soir, elle avait matière à réfléchir!

Néanmoins elle le surprit avec son prochain texto..

_« Tu n'avais pas mentionner un hôtel ? Pas envie de rester chez moi.. » _Rick comprit immédiatement.. Il y avait trop de souvenirs de Josh là bas.. Après tout elle venait quand même de mettre un terme à relation de 7 ou 8 mois.. Lui à un jeu de flirts de 2 semaines.. Les pertes n'étaient pas égales.. Et il le comprenait..

_« Je prends les réservations et passe te chercher dans 15 minutes.. T'aime! :) »_

Sa réponse arriva presque immédiatement..

_« Merci Rick.. T'aime aussi :) » _

* * *

_Haha prochain chapitre : La chambre d'hôtel! :p, Mercii à tous pour vos reviews! Contente de voir que sa fait des heureux qu'ils soient ensemble! :D Bisous, bisous! J'essaierais de vous poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement que je ne l'ai fais avec celui là.. xd  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Alerte! J'ai changé le rating de cette fan-fic pour ce chapitre.. Donc tout ceux qui ne sont pas confortable avec l'idée de M ne lisez pas plus loin.. **

* * *

Après cet échange texto avec Rick.. Elle avait toujours du mal à l'appeler comme sa!, Kate s'était précipité dans son armoire, pas question de passer une nuit à l'hôtel dans un vieux sweatshirt et un pantalon de yoga.. Dans une relation normale, Kate ne couchait jamais le premier soir! Mais sa ce n'était pas une relation normale.. Et après 2 ans de tensions sexuelles, autant dire qu'elle se sentait plus que prête à sauter le pas!

Finalement, elle opta pour sa robe rouge de la soirée, après tout c'était la robe la plus _sexy _qu'elle ai.

Elle réarangea son maquillage qui était une catastrophe après sa session émotion avec Rick.

Elle sourit au souvenir de lui, courant derrière elle, en lui criant son amour.

Il n'y avait vraiment que **lui** pour faire des choses pareilles!

Et c'est bien pour sa qu'elle l'aimait d'ailleurs.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et contente du résultat, elle enfila ses talons et alla l'attendre sur le canapé du salon.

Castle avait longuement hésité sur le choix de l'hôtel, mais une chose était sure pour lui, il voulait que cet hôtel soit spécial, ce qui incluait déjà que se ne serait pas un hôtel dans lequel il aurait enmener une de ses conquêtes, qui plus est ce serait leurs premières nuit en tant que couples, et il voulait marquer le coup avec un hôtel qui les représentait bien..

Sauf qu'il n'en trouvait aucuns qui est une histoire commune avec eux..

Finalement, las de chercher, il se décida pour un hôtel de luxe, il savait bien que Kate n'aimait pas tout ce qui était luxueux, ect.. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire passer la nuit dans un hôtel quelconque, il voulait une nuit magique pour elle..

Finalement, il pris les réservations pour « The New York Palace », un hôtel de luxe..

Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il prenait des réservations, et qu'il indiquait son nom, Mr Castle, on lui proposait automatiquement une des plus belles suites.. Et il accepta.. Kate B. méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux..

Après avoir pris les réservations, s'être réarrangé un peu, il prit un taxi et la direction de l'appart à Kate..

Devant sa porte, il se sentit nerveux comme lors de son premier rendez-vous.

Il trouva finalement le courage de toqué.. Il entendit des bruits de pas, des bruits de talons.. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, sur une Kate Beckett plus belle que jamais!

Elle avait la même robe que pendant la soirée, avait refait son maquillage, elle était Wahou!

Il en resta bouche-bée.. Cependant quelque chose clochait.. Il lui avait promis d'être un parfait gentleman, et par conséquent d'attendre qu'elle soit prête.. Mais si elle gardait cette robe, toute la nuit.. Il n'y arriverait jamais..

_ Kate tu.. Hum, Tu es magnifique.

Elle sourit, puis s'approcha de lui, et posa gentillement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il l'attrapa par la taille et approfondit le baiser..

Ils se séparèrent avant que les choses ne deviennent trop sérieuses.. Il lui avait promis une nuit à l'hôtel, et si ils continuaient..

_ Kate ne le prends pas mal.. Mais je pense que tu devrais te changer..

Devant son air contrarié, il expliqua..

_ Je ne me comporterais jamais comme un gentleman si tu garde cette robe toute la nuit.. Je t'aime plus que tout, mais _god_, je ne suis qu'un homme!

Kate s'avanca vers lui, séductrice..

Elle colla son corps contre le sien, et lui murmura:

_ Qui à dit que je voulais que vous vous comportiez comme un gentleman Mr Castle..

Elle lui mordit l'oreille, envoyant une décharge d'électricité dans tout son corps..Puis elle commenca à embrasser sa mâchoire tendue, et commenca son trajet vers sa bouche..

Castle devait calmer le jeu et vite, ou sinon il finirait par la prendre, là tout de suite, contre sa porte..

_ Kkate.. Attendons au moins d'être dans la chambre d'hôtel..

Elle rigola devant son manque de retenue.. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après 2 ans d'attente..

Ils partirent main dans la main dans le taxi.

_ Quel hôtel as tu réservé Rick ?

_ Huh.. A propos de sa.. Promet moi de ne pas t'énerver! Pleaseee! Fit il avec ses petits yeux de chiens battus, que malgré elle, elle trouvait irrésistible..

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Oh mon dieu.. Si tu présumes que je vais m'énerver.. Où allons nous bien pouvoir arriver ?

Castle eut un magnifique sourire à cette remarque, chose surprenante, elle n'avait pas l'air énervé, ni ennuyé, non, elle avait un air amusé, qu'elle essayait de masquer en ayant l'air faussement affolé..

_ Oh rien de spécial ne t'en fais pas..

Devant son air peu convaincue, il enchaina.

_ Non vraiment je t'assure, ce n'est pas une de mes folies, comme tu les appelles..

Il lui sourit, et Beckett lui rendit son sourire de bon coeur, il était trop mignon!

_ C'est juste pas le moins cher..

Le sourire de Beckett s'évanouit.

_ Pourquoi sa ne me surprends même pas ?

Castle rigola, et Beckett devant sa mine de petit-enfant-absolument-charmant ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à sourire.

Kate reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de l'écrivain, et ils tombèrent dans un confortable silence...

_Daylight has found me here again.. _

Kate sursauta à ses paroles, en levant la tête, elle vit l'écrivain les murmurer doucement..

Elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ai jamais vu, il se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa, ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, juste un gentil petit bisous..

Le sourire de Kate s'agrandit.. Il était tellement.. Surprenant!

_ Mm, fit elle en reposant sa tête à sa place contre sa poitrine, c'est **notre** chanson sa..

Le taxi, arriva 10 minutes plus tard devant leurs hôtels, Rick paya le conducteur pendant que Kate sortait et s'avançait vers l'hôtel, en la suivant Rick, laissa ses yeux glissés le long de son corps, jusqu'à son derrière..

Kate même de dos, n'avait guère besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il la mâtait.. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas déjà à ses côtés en disait long sur le sujet.. Jouant les séductrices, elle accentua le mouvement de ses hanches..

Rick faillit s'étouffer derrière elle, cette femme aller le tuer un de ces jours! Et elle n'aurait même pas besoin de son flingue pour sa!

_ Bonjour!J'ai des réservations au nom de Mr Castle s'il vous plait..

_ Oui Bienvenue Mr Castle.. Un instant je vous prie..

Alors qu'il était accoudé au comptoir de l'entrée, Kate à ses côtés, cette dernière laissa sa main errer sur la cuisse de l'écrivain. Elle ne fit que l'effleurer du bout des doigts, mais Rick le ressentit, un frisson le parcourut, elle ne l'a sans doute pas fait exprès, pensa t'il.

Cependant, il ressentit encore sa main contre sa cuisse, cette fois elle faisait des petits vas et viens..

Rick sentit son désir monter à ce simple geste.. Mais décidant que cela n'était pas dérangeant et même plaisant, il l'a laissa faire..

Le réceptionniste revint.

_ Mr Castle, vous rappellez vous à tout hasard, quelle chambre vous avez réservé ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, il sentit la main de Kate sur la bosse de son jean, il se tourna vers elle, la suppliant des yeux d'arrêter sa, elle lui fit un sourire des plus provocateurs, et traca des petits cercles du bout de ses doigts, faisant monter le désir en lui de manière affolante..

Il essaya de se rappeler le numéro de chambre, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer..

_ Huh, euh, Huh.. Il bafouilla complètement.

Kate rigola doucement, puis arrêta sa torture, à ce rythme là, ils n'arriveraient jamais à la chambre!

Rick reprenant ses esprits, se rappela finalement le numéro.

_ La 505 il me semble..

_ Je vais vous là chercher, et encore désolé pour le dérangement..

Il repartit dans ce qui semblait être l'arrière boutique..

Rick lança un regard mi-choqué, mi-amusé, à Kate.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire des plus innocents.

_ Oh! Vous allez payer pour sa Miss Beckett..

_ Promis ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste qu'il le rendait dingue!

_ Mr Castle! Voici votre clé!

Rick l'attrapa d'une main mal assurée..

Kate lui sourit, sa lèvre inférieure toujours prisonnière de ses dents, elle se retourna, et marcha en tête, toujours en accentuant le mouvement de ses hanches..

Heureusement que sa suite se trouvait légèrement éloigné des autres chambres, et que les murs étaient épais.. Parce que après tout sa, il était définitivement résolu à lui faire crier son nom.. Pensa Castle..

Dans l'ascenseur, la pression était grande, ils étaient tous les deux, appuyés sur le fond de la cabine..

Décidant d'avoir un peu de fun lui aussi, il laissa sa main vagabonder dans le dos de Beckett..

Et la posa sur son derrière, en lui mettant une petite claque..

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la petite tape, et se tourna vers Rick, qui avait un magnifique sourire.. de prédateur..

_ S'était pour quoi sa ? Demanda t'elle de manière séductrice..

_ Oh mais ma chère détective vous savez exactement pour quoi c'était n'est ce pas ? Et je dois dire que vous le méritez largement..

Il ne décolla pas sa main, mais décolla son corps du mur de l'ascenseur, et vint le plaquer contre le sien, tout en lui mettant sa deuxième main aux fesses, toujours souriant comme un prédateur..

Il la plaqua bien contre le mur, et l'embrassa..

Ce baiser là n'avait rien de gentil ou de mignon, c'était un baiser fiévreux, il lui demanda très vite, l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle lui offrit en laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir, ce à quoi il répondit en la plaquant plus durement contre le mur, et en se lancant fougueusement dans la conquête de sa bouche, leurs langues firent une petite bataille..

Le manque d'air se faisant trop intense, ils se séparèrent, seulement pour avoir Rick, collant ses lèvres à son cou, lui faisant des sucons ardents, et laissant sa peau en feu à chaque endroit où il posait ses lèvres et passait sa langue.. Ses mains sur ses fesses commencèrent à descendre, et à remonter sa robe, pour lui poser les mains sur ses fesses encore, mais sous la robe..

Elle soupira encore de plaisir, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle le voulait, là, maintenant!

Dieu dut l'avoir entendu, car à ce moment là, l'ascenseur sonna et ils arrivèrent à l'étage..

Il se sépara d'elle, et l'entrainant par la main, il chercha désespérément leur suites.. Kate la trouva avant lui, et le tira par la main, il se retourna, passa la carte-clé, et entra dans l'appartement en tirant Kate derrière lui.. Il referma la porte, et la plaqua dessus, reprit possession de ses lèvres, dans un geste d'assoiffé.. Kate gémit encore, et encore, contre les assauts de sa langue et des mains sur son derrière..

Elle allait mourir de plaisir! Et il ne l'avait pas encore touché intimement!

Rien qu'aux pensées de Rick à l'intérieure d'elle, elle soupira plus fort, et s'attaqua à la ceinture de ce dernier, voulant sentir au plus vite sa peau contre la sienne..

De son côter, Castle, n'allait guère mieux, il s'attaquait à Kate de tous les côtés, il embrassait sa bouche, pour ensuite embrasser son cou, son lobe d'oreilles, sa mâchoire et revenir ensuite à sa bouche, il suca sa lèvre inférieure, et la mordilla doucement, la faisant gémir encore une fois..

Ses gémissements le rendait dingue! Ils lui faisait avoir envie d'elle encore plus à chaques secondes, et il ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'est ce que serait le moment où il serait à l'intérieur d'elle pour la première fois..

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se détacha d'elle, et entreprit de lui enlever sa robe, il la leva par en bas, et la fis passer par dessus sa tête, à cette vision de sa peau nue, il se recolla à nouveau contre elle, reprenant possession de son cou, et descendant vers sa poitrine, la laissant en feu, partout où il la touchait..

Il lui dégrapha rapidement son soutif, et entoura sa taille de ses bras, la colla à son corps, tout en embrassant l'un de ses seins, il fit subir le même traitement au deuxième..

Kate pendant ce temps, était perdue de plaisir et s'acharna sur la ceinture de son compagnon, ce dernier finit par le remarquer, et l'enleva lui même, elle l'aida à se débarasser de son jean, il se recolla à elle, il grogna et elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit son érection contre son humidité..

Elle se détacha de lui, et s'attaqua à son tee-shirt, qu'elle lui enleva rapidement, c'était son tour de s'amuser un peu, et elle vint se coller à la poitrine de l'écrivain tout en l'embrassant, en partant de sa bouche, sa machoîre, son cou, son torse, elle descendit sur son estomac, et Castle perdit son souffle, elle se releva finalement, mais pas avant d'avoir caressé la bosse de calecon..

Il grogna et la recolla à lui, d'une pression de sa main sur sa taille, ils s'embrassèrent encore, passionnément, leurs bouches se rencontrant dans une explosion de sentation, de chaleur, ils devenaient à chaques secondes davantage fous de plaisir, qui plus est Kate, frottait à présent son bassin contre l'érection de l'écrivain leurs arrachant des grognements à tous les deux, et les rendant complètement fous..

Ni tenant plus et craquant la première, Kate se débarassa de sa dernière pièce de vêtement et enleva également le boxer de Rick..

Ils se recollèrent encore une fois, l'absence de vêtements rendant la sensation excise..

Finalement, ni tenant plus, Rick releva Kate, qui entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, les mains de Rick se posèrent sur ses fesses, et il l'a souleva avant de la pénétrer..

Il y alla doucement, la laissant s'habituer à la sentation de lui la remplissant..

Qui plus est, il n'était pas d'une petite taille, et il ne voulait pas lui faire mal..

Malgré la passion qui les animait tous les deux, il réussit à se raisonner sufisamment pour entrer doucement en elle. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en elle, ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de plaisir..

Puis il commenca à bouger.. Doucement d'abord, pour la laisser s'habituer.. Puis il augmenta le rythme au fur et à mesure de ses gémissements.. Ses mains sur ses hanches pour guider leurs mouvements..

La bouche de Castle dans le coup de Kate lui fit des sucons.. Sa la rendit complètement folle..

Ils venaient juste de trouver un rythme leurs convenant à tous les deux, lorsque Kate ressentit les premiers trémors de son orgasme.. Elle gémit lourdement.., le nom de Rick sur ses lèvres.. Castle ralentit le pas, pendant qu'elle tremblait dans ses bras, puis accéléra doucement lorsqu'elle revint à elle, après quelques minutes il céda lui aussi, tout en criant Kate, et s'écroula dans son cou, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pendant qu'il revenait à lui..

Castle la reposa par terre, et avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, la souleva dans ses bras comme une mariée.. Elle déglutit de suprise avant de rire, et de s'accrocher à son cou pour ne pas tomber..

Il la porta jusqu'au lit ou là il l'installa confortablement.. Elle se réfugit sous la couette, où il la rejoignit elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son amant, et traca des petits cercles sur son torse musclé tandis que lui; lui caressait d'une main les cheveux, et de l'autre son dos..

Castle ressentit soudain le besoin de s'excuser.. La prendre contre un mur.. Pas vraiment la façon dont il avait imaginé leurs premières fois..

Il prit une longue inspiration et se lança.

_ Je suis désolé Kate..

Elle en resta coi un moment.. Pourquoi il s'excusait ?

Elle leva la tête de son torse et vit qu'il avait l'air triste, angoissé, sérieux, et qu'il semblait regretter quelque chose...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je.. De t'avoir fait l'amour comme sa.. C'était stupide.. La chambre n'était pas loin et moi..

Elle lui sourit, touchée par ses propos.

_ Rick le coupa t'elle gentillement, c'était fantastique, pour tout t'avouer je n'avais jamais essayer le mur d'un hôtel avant et j'en rêvais depuis des lustres!

Bien qu'elle l'avait dit sur un ton rassurant, il décerna néanmoins sa pointe de sarcasme habituel, il en rigola pendant un bon moment.. Kate, elle, avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle aimait tellement l'entendre rire.. Ce grand gamin.. **Son** grand gamin..

_ Non mais pour tout avouer.. Ce n'est pas comme sa que j'imaginais notre première fois.. J'aurais voulu faire sa ..

_ Normalement ? Le coupa t'elle.

Il hôcha simplement la tête d'un air défetiste.

_ Rick soupira t'elle, je te le redis une fois de plus, c'était parfait! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était pas normal justement! Sérieusement, rien n'est _normal _dans notre relation, alors pourquoi voudrais tu que **sa **soit normal ?

Il rigola encore, mais dût admettre qu'elle avait raison.. Quand avaient ils fait une seule chose normal avec leurs relations ?

_ Attends, fit il soudainement, ayant l'air faussement paniqué, tu te rends compte que à se train là de non-normalité, il y a de grandes chances que nos enfants ne soient pas humains ?

Imagine ils naissent tout vert.. Une petite Beckett verte.. Ouais sa pourrait le faire..

Kate partit à rire devant les images que l'idée de Rick venait de créer dans sa tête..

Ce dernier, maintenant engrossé dans son idée, continua..

_ Il faudra les protégés.. Les millitaires voudront les récuperer et les mettre dans la zone 51!

Même si je doute que...

Elle le fit taire en prenant possession de sa bouche, et Rick abandonna immédiatement toute idée de petit Castle et Beckett vert, militaires, ect, et entreprit de montrer à sa Kate à quel point il l'aimait..

Ils refirent l'amour, encore, mais cette fois tendrement, se découvrant l'un et l'autre..

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors que New York s'éveillait, Kate et Rick étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, également toujours réveillé, ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là, puis ils avaient parlés, de tout, de rien, de eux, des autres..

_ Et Kate ? Appela Rick, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous les deux à rejoindre Morphée..

_ Mmm ?

_ Je t'aime.

Kate sourit, puis au lieu de répondre banalement, moi aussi..

Elle lui répondit par leurs marques de fabrication à tous les deux, leurs slogant, l'empreinte même de leurs relations..

_ Always..

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres, le coeur débordant d'amour, et la satisfaction d'être enfin réunis, que le plus beau couple de New-York s'endormit finalement..

* * *

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du passage "M", dites moi ce que vous en pensez! :) ¨ ( Pendant que moi je vais me caché.. Haha ) _


	19. Chapter 19

Le week-end se passa en amoureux, il avait appelé Alexis pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison tout de suite, ils avaient ensuite passés le week-end à faire des balades à central park, une sortie au restaurant, et un dimanche matin à se prélasser au lit dans leurs chambres d'hôtels..

Bref pour eux, la vie était parfaite à ce moment là!

C'était donc un lundi matin et Beckett faisait sa paperasse le sourire au lèvres en se rappelant leurs week-end.. Elle n'avait à présent qu'une hâte, être à ce soir pour le revoir! Ou qu'un meurtre lui soit confier pour qu'il est une occasion de venir.. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire elle-même, elle qui d'habitude, aimait tant sa liberté, avait à présent du mal à se passer de lui, alors qu'ils s'étaient quitter depuis seulement quelques heures..

Les vibrations de son téléphone la sortirent de sa rêverie. Dés qu'elle vit le nom sur l'écran son sourire s'agrandit.

« _Hey beautiful! Juste pour te dire que tu me manques déjà.. :(, aah je peux pratiquement te voir rouler des yeux là maintenant! A moins que je ne te manques aussi.. :p, enfin bref, hâte d'être à ce soir.. Oh et Alexis te dis bonjour et elle est très exitée à l'idée que tu viennes à la maison! :), bon je te laisse faire ta paperasse sinon tu vas m'accuser d'être une distraction, bien que je ne t'en veux pas si tu es distraite par moi, je le comprends tout à fait.. Beau, charmeur, drôle.. Aah Apples, Apples! :p _

_See you tonight sunshine! :) Love you. » _

Le sourire de Kate s'était agrandit au fil du texto, jusqu'à qu'elle parte à rire à la partie « Apples ».

Sinon, elle trouvait son texto trop mignon, aucuns de ses exs ne l'avait jamais faites rire comme sa, ou lui envoyer ce genre de textos.. Mais là encore, Rick, n'était pas comme ses exs..

Elle réfléchit une minute avant de lui renvoyer.

« _Hey Sleepyhead! Je te manques déjà ? Good! Parce que tu me manques aussi..( Si tu mentionnes sa à qui que ce soit, je ferais en sorte personnellement qu'Alexis soit le dernier enfant que tu puisses concevoir ;) ). En parlant d'Alexis, passe lui le bonjour aussi, et dis lui que je suis aussi exitée qu'elle par cette soirée avec vous, hâte d'apprendre à la connaître mieux. :)_

_Ps; si tu es bien sage et que tu ne me distrait plus, je promet de te faire crier ton safe word ce soir mais pour une autre raison que ta démonstration de ton super égo par sms.. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? :p See you tonight writer-man! :) Love you too. »_

Elle souriait encore comme une adolescente en trop plein d'hormones après lui avoir envoyé son texto, même par sms, ils trouvaient le moyen de se taquiner!

A ce moment là, Melinda s'approcha de Kate.

_ Huh Beckett ? Appela t'elle, un peu timidement.

Kate releva la tête, et sa première pensée fut _shit!, _elle avait complètement oublié que Melinda travaillait là! Mais quelle idiote pensa t'elle.

_ Ah euh.. Bonjour Melinda.

Même si Rick, était avec elle maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être froide avec la détective, après tout, elle était un peu comme l'ex de Castle..

Melinda prit une grande bouffée d'air et se lança.

_ Beckett je.. Je voudrais vous parler à propos de Ric..de Castle, je voulais vous dire que, et bien je m'excuse, je suis arrivée dans votre équipe, et même si j'ai remarqué que Castle et vous étaient proche, je lui ai immédiatement mis le grappin dessus.. Même si pour ma défense, vous aviez un petit ami.. Enfin bref, juste pour vous dire que j'espère que cela ne changera rien dans nos relations professionnelles, et juste pour vous assurer que.. à présent qu'il est avec vous, je ne m'interesserais plus jamais à lui, donc n'ayez aucunes inquiétudes à ce sujet..

Beckett était complètement sonnée par son speech.. Elle s'excusait alors que.. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.. dans un sens, Melinda lui avait en quelque sorte, piquer Rick.. Mais elle avait un copain à l'époque et rien ne justifiait donc l'attitude que elle, avait eu.

Voyant Melinda se retourner pour partir, elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu..

_ Melinda attendez! Je.. J'accepte vos excuses.. Et je.. Je vous présente les miennes.. Rien ne justifiait la façon dont j'ai agis avec vous.. Alors que j'avais moi même un petit ami.. C'est juste que.. Comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai des sentiments pour Castle, ce que je n'avais pas pour Josh.. Et j'ai été un peu possessive à son égard.. Et je m'en excuse..

Elle lui sourit nerveusement avant de continuer.

_ Par contre j'aimerais que nos relations professionnelles changent..

Melinda la regarda interloqué, et un éclair de panique traversa ses beaux yeux marrons.

Beckett lui sourit gentillement, et enchaina.

_ Je ne vous ai pas bien accueillis.. Et je ne me suis pas bien comportez avec vous.. J'ai.. J'ai agis égoistement.. Vous ne vous en êtes peut-être pas rendu compte mais cela à affecter nos relations professionnelles.. Et je voudrais changer cela.. mais de manière positive.. Bienvenue dans l'équipe Melinda.. Bienvenue dans la famille..

Melinda avait les larmes aux yeux.. Ne sachant comment répondre, elle s'avança davantage vers Kate et la pris dans ses bras, Beckett partit à rire devant la joie de sa nouvelle recrue..

_ Merci Beckett! Vous ne savez pas à quel point sa me fait plaisir!

_ Je pense en avoir une petite idée en effet!

A ce moment là son portable vibra, elle lâcha Melinda et regarda son texto.

_« Katherine Johanna Beckett! Dans la morgue! Tout de suite! » _Beckett partit à rire devant l'impatience de Lanie! Melinda l'interrogea du regard et elle lui montra le texto, elle rigola aussi en comprenant l'empressement de la M.E.

Beckett était en chemin vers la morgue, lorsqu'elle s'interrogea quand à la façon de le lui annoncer.

Finalement elle opta pour ne pas lui annoncer! Elle allait se contenter de rentrer dans la morgue avec son plus beau sourire, et de laisser deviner Lanie.

Elle rentra donc, comme convenu avec son plus beau sourire.. Comme elle s'y attendait, Lanie la bombarda de questions à peine elle fut dans son champ de visions.

_ Pourquoi t'es tu enfuis en pleurant ? Et pourquoi Castle t'a suivis ? Non oublie! Il t'a suivis parce qu'il tient à toi! Mais pourquoi tu pleurais ? Et où as tu passé la nuit après ? Tout va bien avec Motorcycle-Boy ? Et Castle ? Quelque chose s'est passé entre vous ? Vous avez danser ensemble! Je vous ais vus! Comment c'était ? Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Et.. Kate ?

Lanie venait enfin de remarquer que Kate n'avait pas essayer de l'interrompre, et s'était contenté de la regardé avec le plus beau sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue..

Soudain Lanie comprit, un sourire énorme placardant son visage..

_ Oh non!

_ Oh si! Répondit Kate, en parlant pour la première fois.

Lanie laissa échapper un petit cri exité et se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

_ Il était temps! Alors dis moi, comment c'était avec writer-boy ?

_ Writer-man, Lanie, Writer-**man. **Et.. sa fait 2 jours Lanie.. On a pas..

Lanie lui lança un regard, qui voulait dire, « Ne te fous pas de moi chérie ».

Le sourire de Kate s'agrandit encore, et elle admit.

_ C'était gé-ni-ale Lanie! Oh mon dieu! Je ne trouve même pas de mots pour décrire sa!

Son amie poussa encore un petit cri et se rejeta dans ses bras. Elles s'étreignirent en riant comme des gosses.

_ Et Lanie ? Pas un mot à Esposito et Ryan, Ok ? On leur dira la « Bonne nouvelle » nous mêmes.

_ Ouii! Ne t'en fais pas pour sa chérie! Je sais garder un secret!

Kate la regarda suspicieusement.

_ Oui bon.. Du moment que vous ne mettez pas 3 mois à leurs annoncer, je serais garder le secret!

Kate partit à rire, et lui répliqua.

_ Oui.. Du moment qu'on ne fait pas comme toi et Esposito quoi ?

Lanie ouvrit la bouche choquée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Kate rigola encore.

_ See you later, Lanie!

* * *

_Desolé pour le retard :/, et en plus c'est un bébé chapitre.. Promis je me rattrape sur le prochain, qui sera le diner en famille, ect bien plus drôle! _

_Thank's for the reviews! Vous êtes comme toujours invités à en laisser d'autres.. :p  
_


	20. Chapter 20

Kate sonna à la porte du loft de Rick, plus stressée que jamais.. Elle espérait vraiment que ce diner se passerait bien.. Rick avait essayé de la rassurer en lui disant que sa mère et sa fille l'adoraient déjà, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Kate.. Elle avait besoin de le voir par elle-même..

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur un Rick plus souriant que jamais.

_ Kate! Il se pencha et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Elle lui sourit nerveusement.

Il lui prit ensuite la main et la guida dans le loft.

_ Détective Beckett!

Kate se tourna vers la voix de jeune fille qu'elle venait d'entendre, Alexis avait un magnifique sourire placardé sur le visage.

_ Alexis! Et appelle moi Kate s'il te plait.

Le sourire de Alexis s'agrandit, puis elle prit le manteau de Kate que son père lui tendait et alla l'accrocher dans l'entrée.

_ Ce soir, j'ai fais des taccos, vous aimez sa j'espère ? Lui demanda l'adolescente, soudainement incertaine de son choix culinaire..

_ Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi ma chérie, du moment que ce n'est pas papa Castle derrière les fourneaux, tout me va!

Alexis rigola de la réplique de Kate et du regards que son père lui lança, elle aimait tant les regarder se taquiner!

Kate, quant à elle, s'était sentie un moment génée en ayant laisser le petit surnom « chérie » lui échapper mais le rire de Alexis l'avait immédiatement soulagée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de Alexis c'était comme si elle se trouvait avec une cousine à elle, ou quelqu'un de sa famille, ce qui étaient étrange car elles n'avaient pas passer tant de temps que sa toutes les deux, mais Alexis avait quelque chose en elle qui la faisait se sentir à l'aise, peut être était ce le fait qu'elle était la fille de Rick, et que malgré sa grande maturité elle lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de points, ou peut-être était ce le fait que Rick lui parlait toujours d'elle..

La réplique de son petit ami la sortit de ses pensées.

_ Haha très drôle Kate, je te ferais juste remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui est un frigo vide, et une poubelle pleine de boites commandées!

_ Logique! Tu as Alexis qui fait la cuisine!

Rick allait lui répliquer lorsque sa mère les interrompit de son entrée théâtrale.

_ Kate! Fit elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres et en levant les mains au ciel d'un geste exagérer.

_ Quel plaisir de t'avoir en ses lieux!, et surtout pour une raison autre que professionnelle! Richard nous a déjà mit au courant pour votre relation! Et je dois dire que j'en suis absolument ravie! Il lui aura fallu presque 20 ans pour qu'il me ramène une fille normale à la maison, et presque 3 ans pour qu'il comprenne qu'il t'aimait et te l'avouer mais comme dit le proverbe tout vient à qui sait attendre!

Kate sentit son sourire s'élargir, et un poids libérer son coeur, elle rigola avec la mère de Castle avant de lui rendre de bon coeur l'étreinte qu'elle lui donnait.

_ Mère! Fit Castle indigné par la franchise de cette dernière.. Même si après toutes ces années il aurait du savoir à quoi s'attendre avec elle..

_ Et bien quoi ? Tu ne peux quand même pas me dire que Meredith était normale ? Et Gina.. Oui elle était normale, un peu dans son monde à elle, assez superficielle, et..

_ Oui, bon c'est bon mère, on a compris l'idée génerale merci! Fit Castle en soupirant, ce qui lui valut un regard amusé et un sourire moqueur de sa mère et un petit rire de Kate.

_ A table! Appela Alexis de la cuisine, qui venait de finir la salade.

Tous se mirent à table sur la petite table qui se trouvait à côter de la cuisine.

Kate et Rick étaient d'un côter et Martha et Alexis en face.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, du théâtre de Martha, des enquêtes en cours, ect..

_ Qu'elle est l'enquête la plus difficile que tu ai eu à résoudre Kate ? Demanda Alexis timidement.

Kate leva la tête vers l'adolescente et réfléchis un moment.

_ Si sa te mets inconfortable.. Commenca Alexis devant le silence de Kate.

_ Non! Non rigola Kate, je réfléchissais à ta question actuellement.

Alexis sourit, soulagée.

_ Hmm.. c'était.. Commenca Kate, seulement pour être interrompu par Rick.

_ Est ce que c'était une enquête avec moi ? Non impossible! Se répondit il à lui même, depuis que je suis là, les enquêtes se résolvent trois fois plus vite suis-je bête.

Kate lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

_ Oui et la paperasse, se fait trois fois plus lentement aussi Mr Castle.

_ Seulement parce que je rends votre vie beaucoup plus amusante Mlle Beckett!

_ J'aurais plutôt dit, seulement parce que vous préferez me poser tout un tas de questions dans le seul but de m'ennuyer, _Rick _!

_ Ouuh! Etes vous en train de dire que je suis ennuyant _Kate _?

_ Je ne t'ai jamais caché que dans ses moments là mon flingue me titillait!

_ Ouuch! Sa fait mal sa!

_ Tu t'en remettra, t'es un grand garçon, t'a douze ans maintenant non ?

_ Han! Je t'aime aussi Kate! Et il me semble bien t'avoir prouvé l'autre nuit que j'avais définitivement plus que 12 ans..

Martha et Alexis suivaient l'échange avec grand interêt, elles adoraient leurs chamailleries, et adoraient le fait que Kate trouve toujours une répartie à Rick, l'échange entre les deux, c'étaient comme une serie tv pour elles, elles ne s'en lassaient jamais! Seulement sans se concerter, la dernière réplique de Rick marquaient la fin du débat pour elles, car elles n'avaient certainement pas envies d'en entendre plus sur cet homme qui étaient leurs père et leur fils.

_ Talalala! On ne veut pas entendre sa! Firent Martha et Alexis en se bouchant faussement les oreilles.

Kate piqua un fard, et Rick rigola devant sa gêne.

_ Hum, fit Kate revenant doucement de son moment de gêne et en lançant un regard peu concis à Castle, donc pour en revenirà la question de départ, avant que Rick ici présent ne m'interrompe avec ses pitreries..

_ Hey! Fit l'interressé, faussement outré.

Elle lui plaqua une main devant la bouche, faisant rire les deux rousses, elle leurs souris avant de continuer.

_ Donc l'enquête la plus dure à résoudre, c'était sans contexte l'enquête de Marc Tabberson!

Elle comptait en rester là dans ses explications, mais c'était sans compter la curiosité des deux autres membres Castle, apparement c'était un trait de famille!

_ C'était une enquête qui se situait dans ma 3eme année à la criminelle du 12ème district.

La victime était un homme d'affaire, avec une vie bien rangée, une femme, des enfants, des collègues sympa, bref après des jours de recherche, aucuns indices sur notre tueur, la scène de crime qui se passait dans le parking de son immeuble n'avait rien donné d'interessants, aucuns suspects en vue, personne qui ne lui en voulait assez pour le cribler de trois balles et sans toucher à son porte-monnaie!

Il nous a fallu deux semaines pour coffrer le tueur! C'était en fait, un homme de son passé, qui lui en voulait après une histoire vieille d'il y avait 20 ans, et qui sur un coup de folie, après la mort de sa femme, était aller le tuer!

_ Assez compliquer en effet! Commenta Alexis.

_ Trois jours! Fit Rick.

Les trois femmes le regardèrent interloquées.

_ C'est le temps qu'ils vous auraient fallu pour résoudre cette affaire si j'avais été là!

_ Mais bien sur Rick! Si tu avais été là, tu nous aurais bouclé l'affaire en nous sortant ta théorie de la CIA!

_ Psssh, non! Cela aurait surement été l'une de mes idées, mais j'aurais vérifier auprès de mon contact, et aurait donc réfuté cette idée en dix minutes. Finit il en levant les sourcils, la défiant silencieusement de continuer à le contredire.

_ Hum hum.. Et explique moi quelquechose _Rick, _comment aurais-tu fais le lien avec cette personne de son passé ?

_ Facile! Je pense en dehors de la boîte!

Devant le regards interloqué de Kate, il expliqua.

_ Les mots du capitaine lui même, je te rappelle!

_ Vraiment ? Tu vas me dire que tu aurais coincé notre tueur en trois jours, parce que quoi ? « Tu penses en dehors de la boîte » ?

_ Mais sa veut dire quoi exactement ? Interrompit Alexis.

Kate allait répondre, mais Rick fut plus rapide.

_ Sa veut dire que les flics ont cette façon de penser, une façon universelle, et que leurs esprits est construit sur la même fondation, par conséquent, ils tirents presque tous les mêmes conclusions, tandis que moi, n'étant pas flics, je vois des horizons plus larges, je vois plus loin, je vois des choses qu'ils ne voient pas, pensent à des choses à laquelle ils ne pensent pas.

Kate s'apprétait à lui répondre sarcastiquement, mais cette fois se fut Castle junior qui fut plus rapide.

_ Comme avec les théories de la Cia ou des Aliens verts ?

Kate partit à rire devant la réplique de l'adolescente, qui se joignit à son hilarité, ainsi que Martha.

_ Gris, Alexis! Ils sont gris! C'est sa riez autant que vous voulez, n'empêche que la loi de l'univers démontrera un jour que mes théories ne sont pas si farfelues que sa! Fit il en faisant mine de bouder.

Ils continuèrent leurs diners ainsi, en se chamaillant, se taquinant, Kate tout en continuant de parler avc eux, ne put empêcher ses pensées de vaguabonder, depuis la mort de sa mère, elle n'avait jamais plus eu, de diner de famille comme celui-çi, bien sur elle avait toujours son père, mais ce n'était plus la même chose depuis le deçès de sa mère, l'ambiance était plus morose, et beaucoup moins familiale comme ici.. Pour la première fois depuis douze ans, Kate réapprenait le sens du mot famille, et la valeur du mot maison.. Maison et famille signifiaient à présent pour elle, un foyer chaleureux, entourés de personnes que l'on aime, et qui nous aime aussi, et ça elle le devait à Rick, elle n'avait pas seulement gagné un petit ami fabuleux dans cette relation, mais elle avait également gagné une famille toute entière, une famille qu'elle espérait pouvoir un jour appelé sienne.

_ Kate ? Appela Alexis, alors que les deux femmes débarassaient la table pendant que Rick choisissait un dvd ( après avoir gagné au jeu de pierre/papier/ciseau avec Alexis), Martha était montée passer un coup de fil, et Kate et Alexis se trouvaient désormais seules.

Kate se tourna vers Alexis, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, car elle avait obtenu l'approbation de la mère de Castle, mais pas de sa fille.. Tout du moins pas à haute voix..

Alexis perçue la lueur dans les yeux de Kate et cela l'encouragea à continuer.

_ Grand-mère, t'a donné son accord tout à l'heure, d'une manière assez dramatique d'ailleurs, mais elle ne serait pas Martha Rodgers sans ça!

Les deux femmes partagèrent un petit rire, et Alexis continua.

_ Et je viens de me rendre compte que je n'en avais pas fait de même.. Alors voilà, bienvenue dans la famille Kate, et sache que je suis très heureuse que tu en fasse désormais partie! Tout ma vie, j'ai attendu que papa trouve une fille comme toi, une fille simple mais à la fois.. extraordinaire, comme il dirait lui-même.. Quand il t'a rencontré j'ai immédiatement sut que tu était différente, et j'ai toujours sut que votre drôle d'amitier vous amenerait un jour vers plus que ça.. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très heureuse que tu fasses désormais partit de nos vies de manière plus.. intégrante. Tu sais.. depuis que tu es rentrée dans nos vies.. Tu es un peu comme un modèle de réussite pour moi.. comme un modèle de mère que je n'ai jamais eue.. Bienvenue dans la famille Kate.

Kate avait les larmes aux yeux, si elle s'attendait à l'approbation de la jeune fille, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une déclaration comme celle ci.. Elle prit Alexis dans ses bras, et la jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte avec un magnifique sourire.

Rick les regardait du hall, son sourire prenant la majeure partie de son visage, toute sa vie, il avait cherché une femme qui correspondrait à un modèle pour Alexis.. Et il l'avait trouvé, et mieux que sa, il en était tombé éperdument amoureux..

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour regarder le film ce soir là, Kate était reposé sur l'épaule de Castle, et caressait gentillement et inconsciemment les cheveux d'Alexis, qui avait la tête sur les genoux de son père, Kate se répetant inlassablement les mots de l'adolescente dans son esprit, « Bienvenue dans la famille, Kate ».

* * *

_Vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais je suis pleiine de devoirs :s, Mercii pour vos reviews! :D Au fait, est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que signifie VLS ? xd _

_Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plue.. Il était assez dure à faire car je trouve les persos de Alexis et Martha assez dure à comprendre.. Enfin je veux dire je ne sais pas comment elles réagiraient dans ce genre de situation et j'espère les avoir bien interpréter.. :/ _

_Donnez moi votre avis comme toujours svp ! :D  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Mercii une fois de plus pour vos reviews, surtout solealuna, Sarah d'émeraude, leelou09, gsr45, Madoka-ayu, et phnxgrl, qui commentent à chaque fois ! :D**

**Et merci pour vls.. J'étais loin de deviner! xD **

* * *

_ Kate où tu vas ? L'appela une voix endormis.

Kate se retourna, elle avait la main sur la poignée et ses chaussures dans l'autre main, elle n'essayait pas de fuir, elle ne voulait simplement pas réveiller qui que soit, il était encore tôt.

_ Rick.. chuchota t'elle, qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question.. Et tu es habillé .. ?

Kate soupira.

_ Je rentre chez moi et j'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit..

_ Tu rentres chez toi ?

Kate étouffa un rire devant sa mine confuse et endormie, il avait les cheveux complètement débraillé, et n'était clairement pas bien réveiller.

_ Oui chez moi Rick.. Tu sais l'endroit avec tous mes habits, mon insigne, mon flingue..

Tout d'un coup, la bonne information sembla arriver au cerveau encore bien embrouillé de Rick, il lui fit un grand sourire, et s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre par la taille et de l'embrasser.

_ Hmm je n'aime pas te voir partir..

Kate rigola devant sa mine d'enfant boudeur, et l'embrassa encore.

_ Même si ce n'est que pour aller m'habiller ?

Rick sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lui faire son sourire de grand gamin, celui qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à dire ou faire quelquechose de pas toujours mature..

_ Je te préfère nue.

Kate se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire et le frappa gentillement mais fermement sur le torse.

Rick sourit comme un goss avant de l'embrasser encore, tout en la poussant de façon à la rapprocher du mur derrière elle, ses bras toujours sur sa taille.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de lui répondre.

_ Tu préfère que j'ailles au précint nue alors ?

Rick s'étouffa en entendant sa, oh non il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille au boulot nue! Bien que le précint ai toujours été l'une de ses plus grandes fantaisies.. Mais certainement pas avec tous les flics pour la mater!

_ Ahh non merci! Je préfère garder ce spectacle pour moi tout seul si tu veux bien.. Lui répondit il en l'embrassa dans le cou, puis en pointant sa poitrine.

_ Je vais passer pour le gros possessif de service, mais Tic & Tac n'ont le droit de prendre l'air que pour moi! Et pour la douche, et quand tu te changes.. enchaina t'il.

_ Tic et Tac ? L'interrompit t'elle, un sourcil levé, clairement confuse.

_ Bah oui répondit il comme une évidence, Tic fit il en pointant son sein droit, et Tac, en pointant son sein gauche.

Cette fois, Kate ne put retenir son rire, seul Rick aurait pu penser à nommer ses seins!

Il se joignit à son hilarité, tout en la prenant dans ses bras, et en la poussant contre le mur, il plaça un baiser sur ses cheveux qui sentaient toujours cette bonne odeur de cerise.

Kate se remordit la lèvre, elle savait que sa le rendait fou.. Puis se rapprochant de son oreille..

_ Si tu es bien sage aujourd'hui, j'enmenerais Tic et Tac faire une sortie ce soir.. Et tu pourras même les promener Rick.. lui chuchota t'elle sensuellement à l'oreille, avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Sa, combiné au sous entendu de cette phrase fut suffisant pour que Rick l'embrasse passionnément, elle répondit à son baiser en lui démontrant la même passion. Les mains de Rick s'insinuèrent sous son tee-shirt, caressant la peau de son dos nu.. tout en la pressant d'avantage contre lui..

Les mains de Kate étaient perdus dans les cheveux de Rick, ramenant toujours d'avantage sa bouche vers la sienne..

Rick n'y tenant plus allait lui enlever son tee-shirt pour une rapide cession «Make-out » dans le salon, lorsqu'ils entendirent un son qui les refroidit tous les deux.

_ Faites sa sur la voix publique pendant qu'on y est aussi.. Fit la voix d'Alexis, encore endormie et clairement embarassé du spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux.

Rick et Kate se séparèrent rapidement, gênés comme des adolescents venant de se faire choper par leurs parents..

_ Huh.. euh.. Al-exis? Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

Alexis le regarda comme si il était tombé sur la tête ou avait manqué d'air pendant trop lontemps pour son cerveau.. ce qui au vu de ses récentes activités avec Kate n'était pas loin de la vérité..

_ Il est 7h10 et je dois me préparer pour aller à l'école papa..

_ 7h10! Crap! Faut que j'y aille! Fit Kate en se réarangeant.

_ Tu reviens ce soir ? Demanda Alexis.

Kate se tourna vers Rick qui lui fit ses « puppy dog eyes ».. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à y résister dans la journée, mais alors ses yeux là à moitié endormis, absolument irrésistible..

_ Oui je repasserais ce soir ma puce..

Là encore, elle n'avait pas prévu de laisser échapper ce surnom..

Alexis lui fit un grand sourire, avant de lui embrasser la joue, et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

_ Et toi.. Fit elle en tirant son père par la main, au petit déjeuner!

Kate rigola en les voyant, Rick se retourna et lui dit qu'il l'a retrouverait plus tard au boulot.

Elle enfila alors ses chaussures et quitta la chaleur familiale de la maison Castle.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est un bébé chapitre.. en attente du prochain qui sera plus long, et que j'essayerais de postez avant vendredi soir! :) _

_Il aura surement du contenu "M" d'ailleurs.. ;p  
_


	22. Chapter 22

_ Hey boss! Firent en choeur Ryan et Esposito, en la voyant arriver.

_ Salut les gars! Leur répondit elle en souriant radieusement.

Les deux détectives se regardèrent, interloqués, premièrement, elle arrivait à 9h du matin, chose qu'en 8 ans de partenariat avec Beckett, ils n'avaient jamais vus, et deuxièmement elle souriait comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vus sourire! Le matin ils devaient toujours se contenter d'un petit sourire, ou même parfois un simple-étirement-des-lèvres-forcés comme l'appelait Esposito, mais là ils avaient droit à un sourire radieux, qui envahissait la plus grande partie de son visage, et ils étaient sure que ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient provoqués une telle joie chez leur boss, elle était avec Josh depuis 7mois et elle n'avait jamais sourit comme sa, donc ils étaient sure qu'il n'en était pas la cause non plus , qui plus est, les gars savaient bien qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui.. Non en fait plus ils y pensaient et plus ils étaient convaincus que cela avait à voir avec un certain écrivain, qui avait manqué étrangement souvent à l'appel ces deux derniers jours.. Et ils étaient sure que son absence n'était pas la cause de son sourire, non ils pariraient même que s'il était absent au précint, il n'en était que plus présent chez elle.. D'un coup d'oeil entendu, ils s'avancèrent vers Beckett pour lui tirer les vers du nez coûte que coûte..

_ Eh Beckett il est ou Castle ? Fit Esposito en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

_ Ouais c'est vrai que ces deux derniers jours on ne le voit plus trop par ici.. Une idée de ses autres préoccupation ? Renchérit Ryan.

Beckett prit une gorgée de son café pour cacher son sourire, oh mais elle avait bien plus qu'une idée de ses autres préoccupations!

_ Pourquoi, votre copine vous manque ?

Ryan ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Esposito sentant la bêtise arriver de la bouche de son partenaire, le devanca.

_ Ouhh une chose est sure, il doit pas vous manquez à vous, vu le sourire que vous avez...

Beckett s'apprêtait à leur répondre, lorsqu'elle entendit le « ding » de l'ascenseur.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois, pour voir Castle arriver, deux cafés à la main, et le même genre de sourire que Beckett..

Sachant que de toute façon, ils étaient grillés, au lieu de la discussion vachement génante et ennuyante du « Oui nous sommes ensemble », Beckett prit une décision, et lorsque Rick fut arriver à son bureau, avant que les gars ne puissent dire quoi que se soit, elle avait attrapé les deux cafés, les avait posés sur le bureau, avait ensuite saisie Castle par le col de sa chemise, l'avait attiré à elle, et l'avait embrassé passionnément, là devant tout le monde.

Revenant de sa surprise initiale, Rick l'attrapa par la taille et approfondit le baiser, il se foutait carrément des gens autour de lui, hey! Règle numéro 1 pour lui, ne jamais raté une bonne occasion d'embrasser Beckett!

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et souriant comme des idiots devant les regards choqués non seulement de Ryan et Esposito mais également de tout le précint qui s'était donné le mot comme une trainée de poudre, et tout d'un coup un bruit d'applaudissement se fit entendre, tous se tournèrent vers la source du bruit pour voir le capitaine Montgommery devant la porte de son bureau, souriant, et les applaudissants, bientôt tout le précint l'imita, et Beckett et Castle souriaient et riaient comme des goss, ils s'étreignaient toujours, Rick avec ses bras autour de sa taille, et Beckett avec ses mains posés sur son torse. Il se pencha et l'embrassa encore, déclanchant une nouvelle vague de bruits chez leurs collègues. Après avoir reçu les félicitations de tous leurs collègues, ainsi que des « Il était temps »,

et des « On commencait à croire que l'on deviendrait grand-pères avant de voir quoi que soit arriver entre vous! », tous se remirent à bosser dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Etrangement leurs collègues disparaissaient tous très souvent dans la pièce à café, et Castle avait même aperçu une enveloppe dans les mains de Karposkwi.. Et oui, il était temps de récolter l'argent des paris à présent! Si ce genre de chose faisait rire Castle, sa énnervait Kate, cependant aujourd'hui, elle n'y prêta même pas attention, trop engrossé dans son petit monde à elle.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir dire sa un jour mais elle était trop heureuse..

Et elle n'avait qu'une envie à présent c'était se gifler, pour avoir tourner le dos à sa pendant presque trois ans..

A la surprise génerale, ceux qui faisaient le moins de plaisanterie à propos de sa, c'était Ryan et Esposito! En fait, ils avaient même étaient très émus lorsque les autres avaient applaudis, et qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

En y repensant, Kate se dit que c'était normal, après tout, sa devait être émouvant pour eux de voir « Mom and dad » finalement ensemble! Kate rigola toute seule à cette pensée.

Castle le remarqua, et lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

_ Je pensais juste à Ryan et Epsosito.. Ils avaient l'air comme des goss qui voient leurs parents se retrouver!

Rick rigola, c'est vrai que étrangement, les deux avaient eu l'air particulièrement heureux de cette nouvelle!

Décidant de les taquiner un peu, il se leva pour les rejoindre.

Kate roula des yeux en souriant lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

Il ne valait décidement pas mieux que leurs hypothétiques enfants!

_ Alors les gars ? Vous étiez prêt à sortir les mouchoirs tout à l'heure ? Les taquina Castle en s'appuyant sur le bureau de Ryan.

Avant que Ryan ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Espo lui mit tout sur le dos.

_ Naah, c'était juste Ryan! Tu sais comme il est! Si sensible...

Ils firent le petit jeu de mains, et Ryan bouda.

Décidant de taquiner, Esposito aussi, Castle poussa davantage.

_ Mmm il me semble, avoir vu une petite larme au coin de l'oeil chez toi aussi Esposito.. Sois pas timide, c'est normal d'être ému devant papa et maman..

_ Ahh s'exclama Ryan, je n'ai pas rêver, je l'ai vu aussi!

_ Ohh non t'a pas rêver!

Esposito revenant de sa gêne, décida de renvoyer la balle à Castle.

_ C'est sa oui.. Trois ans après une femme n'empêche Castle.. J'espère qu'elle en valait le coup!

Fit il avec ses sourcils levés suggestivement.

_ Ouais, renchérit Ryan, dis nous un peu, elle est comment Beckett ? Ou devrions nous dire Katie ?

_ Whoouou! Les gars c'est de Beckett qu'on parle là! Les calma Castle, gêner.

_ Beckett huh ? Même quand vous les criez, vous êtes aux deuxième nom ? Demanda Ryan.

Cette fois Castle ne fut pas le seul gêner..

Esposito lança un regard blasé à Ryan avant de se tourner vers Castle, dépité.

_ Hey Castle! Ce soir le Old-Haunt pour fêter sa ?

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, une voix féminine l'interrompu.

_ Fêter quoi ?

Castle se tourna pour se retrouver devant Melinda qui le regardait avec un sourire gentil.

Il y eut un silence gênant entre les deux exs-presque-amant.

_ Huh Melinda! S'exclama finalement Esposito, tu étais passés où toute la journée ?

_ Mon père est venu en ville, visiter mon nouvel appartement, ainsi que ma soeur et mon neveu que je n'ai pas revu depuis un an, donc j'ai passée la journée avec eux.. Vous fêter quoi ce soir ?

Les trois hommes se regardèrent gêner.. Comment lui dire qu'ils sortaient fêter la nouvelle relation de Castle et Beckett alors qu'elle avait été son flirt...

Melinda les regardait avec un sourire amusé, elle savait très bien ce qu'ils sortaient fêter mais c'était trop drôle de les voirs tout gêner!

_ Huh euh nous..n-ous.. Commenca Ryan.

Melinda laissa échapper un petit rire avant de continuer.

_ Nous sor-tons cé-lé-brés la nou-ve-lle re-la-tion de Castle et Beckett ? C'est pas si dure à dire Ryan non ? L'interrompit elle en souriant amusée.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent choqués, elle savait.. Elle le prenait bien.. Castle savait déjà qu'elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec sa, elle lui avait dit le soir où ils avaient rompus mais quand même..

Elle explosa de rire devant leurs têtes de gobelets..

_ C'est bon les gars.. Beckett et moi en avons déjà parlées.. J'ai marché sur une propriété privée.. Je sais!

Ils rigolèrent, puis elle continua.

_ Sérieusement j'espère que sa n'affectera pas nos relations professionnelles.. Je ne veux pas quitter cette équipe à cause d'une gène quelquonque ou quoique ce soit.. Je veux oublier tout cette histoire et repartir à zéro dans cette équipe.. Sa vous va ?

Ryan et Esposito se contentèrent de sourire et de murmurer vaguement leurs approbation mais Castle mue par un instint de réconfort envers la jeune femme, se leva du bureau sur lequel il était appuyé, et pris Melinda dans ses bras. Elle se tendit un moment, avant de rigoler et de lui rendre son embrassade.

Beckett qui venait de voir toute la scène vit rouge!

_Je ne suis pas jalouse! Je ne suis pas jalouse! _Se forca t'elle à penser.

Mais rien n'y fit, elle était jalouse! Oh Rick allait passer un sale quart d'heure à devoir expliquer sa!

* * *

_J'avais prévus un chapitre M.. Mais c'est pour le prochain promis! :D_

_Prochain chapitre : petite dispute, la soirée, et la fin de soirée M, M, M! ;) _

_Merci pour vos reviews! :D, :D!  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Quand il réapparut à son bureau, 10bonnes minutes après, Beckett fulminait toujours, si ne c'est plus encore!, après l'embrassade, il avait continuer à rigolé avec Melinda, et à se montrer très.. amicale envers elle!

_ Kate! L'appela t'il en s'asseyant.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit déglutir, sa paume d'adan faisant un monter-descend, dans d'autre circonstances, cela l'aurait fait sourire mais elle était bien trop ennervé pour y prêter cas là tout de suite.

_ Huh Beckett je veux dire ? Réessaya t'il, ne comprenant pas le réel problème.

Elle ne dit rien et continua de faire sa paperasse.

_ Les gars veulent qu'on aille fêter sa ce soir au Old-Haunt, sa te dis ?

Elle ne dit rien, et continua de faire son boulot, n'y tenant plus, Castle allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'elle se leva, avec sa tasse vide, pour aller se faire un nouveau café, Castle étant Castle, il la suivit.

Une fois dans la break-room, il ferma la porte, puis la prit par les épaules et la retourna.

_ Kate tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle le toisa mais ne dit rien, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, quand finalement elle daigna lui répondre.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais avec Melinda dans tes bras ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix dure et ennervée.

Rick, inquiet quelques minutes auparavant, sentit un large sourire envahir son visage, il avait eu si peur que quelque chose de grave se soit passé, ou qu'elle veuille le quitter.. Mais non elle était juste jalouse! Cependant son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était vraiment énervé et que son sourire stupide l'énervait davantage..

Il s'éclairsit la gorge afin de retrouver complètement son sérieux, il n' y pouvait rien si il avait envie de rire, KB jalouse c'était juste trop mignon...

_ Ma Kate.. Enfin tu sais bien qu'elle ne représente rien pour moi.. Il n'y a que toi et..

_ Ah non Richard Alexander Rodgers! Ne commence pas avec tes « Ma Kate », et tes « Il n'y a que toi »... Parce que non il n'y a pas que moi! Cette planète regorge de femmes! L'interrompit elle.

Richard Alexander Rodgers ? Ouuh elle devait être encore plus énervée qu'il ne le pensait..

_ Oui mais dans mon coeur, il n'y a que toi! L'interrompit il à son tour. Et Alexis et ma mère biensur! ajouta il après réflexion.

_ So cliché Rick.. Répondit Beckett sur un ton énervé, bien qu'elle sentait son agacement diminué un peu avec ses petits mots doux.. _Raah je le déteste_ pensa t'elle.

_ Mais tellement vrai! Répliqua t'il avec son sourire magnifique, et en tendant les bras, pour lui faire un calin.

Se rappelant que « ses bras », étaient quelques minutes auparavant autour de Melinda, Beckett sentie sa colère refaire surface. Elle recula, de nouveau très agacée.

_ Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais là, Castle ? Non mais attends! Il n'y a pas dix minutes c'était **elle** qui était dans tes bras, et maintenant moi ? Bravo Castle, belle mentalité! Tu les fait défiler dans tes bras ? Tss! Et bientôt quoi ? Elles défileront nues ? Ou peut-être est-ce déjà fait ?

Dés qu'elle aperçu le regard blessé de Castle après ces dernières phrases, elle les regretta immédiatement, elle ne les pensait même pas en plus.. Mais avec sa colère, elle avait laissé ressortir tout ce qui lui faisait peur au fond d'elle.. La peur qu'il la quitte un jour pour une autre... La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur dans cette relation et de la faire foiré comme toutes les autres..

La peur de perdre cette famille, et ce sentiment de chez-soi qu'elle venait juste de retrouver..

_Ce n'est pas en agissant comme sa que tu ne le perdras pas.. _lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Ne tenant plus devant le regard blessé et confus de Rick, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, son café longuement oublié sur le comptoir.

Cependant avant qu'elle n'atteigne la poignée, elle sentit une main sur son bras, la rattrapant, elle se retourna et recroisa le regards de Rick, seulement il n'était plus blessé dorénavant, ou tout du moins il n'était pas que blessé, mais énervé également.

_ Tu m'expliques ce que sa signifie ? Demanda t'il d'un ton dure.

Elle fléchit légèrement sur le ton qu'il employait, il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme sa avant..

_ Je.. Laisse tomber.. C'est rien.. Elle se redirigea vers la sortie mais là encore il l'a rattrapa.

_ Non kate ce n'est pas rien! Je fais un calin amicale à une fille et tu me fais une scène pareille ?

Je peux comprendre que sa ne t'es pas plus.. Mais tu me le dis et je ne le referais plus.. Mais de là à aller insinuer que j'irais coucher avec d'autres filles ? Alors qu'en plus notre relation est toute récente, et que je t'ai attendu pendant pratiquement trois ans!

_ C'est ton ex!

_ Une ex que j'ai largué pour toi! Et je n'ai même pas couché avec elle! On s'est juste embrassé! C'est tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous!

_ Tout ce qui s'est passé pour l'instant!

_ Non mais j'y crois pas! Tu continues de penser que je serais capable d'aller coucher avec elle ?

_ Je n'ai pas dis sa!

_ Tu ne l'a pas dis tout haut! Mais le sous entendu y était!

_ Tu m'énerves! Répliqua t'elle légèrement à courts d'arguments.

_ Je t'énerves ? Et toi alors ? Je ne suis pas celui qui suis en train d'insinuer que tu serais capable de me tromper non ?

Kate commencait à se lasser de cette dispute, et tenta de calmer le jeu.

_ Rick.. commença elle, plus doucement qu'avant.

Mais Castle, lui était toujours aussi énervé.

_ Non Kate, sa ne marche pas comme sa! Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être agacé!

Sur ce, il commenca à sortir de la pièce.

_ Et si Demming venait ici, et que je l'étreignais comme tu l'a fais avec elle, est ce que sa te plairais ?

Rick s'arrêta net. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à sa.. Une image de Kate et son ex s'étreignant, apparu dans sa tête, il grimmaça rien qu'en l'imaginant..

_ Pourquoi Demming et pas Josh ? Demanda t'il, d'une voix plus calme lui aussi.

_ Parce que tout comme toi avec Melina, je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles avec Tom.. Et parce que lui il travaille ici..

Rick resta silencieux, tentant de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il avait mit Kate.. Il comprit alors sa jalousie, mais cela n'expliquait pas les mots dure qu'elle avait eu..

_ Alors ? Tu n'aurais pas été jaloux toi aussi ?

_ Probablement oui.. Admit il finalement.

Elle hôcha la tête avant de continuer.

_ Donc tu comprends pourquoi j'ai réagis comme sa maintenant..

_ Sa n'explique quand même pas que tu en sois venu à la conclusion que j'irais voir ailleurs..

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et voulu lui répondre mais aucuns sons ne sortit.. Pouvait elle lui faire part de ses inquiétudes ? Pouvait elle lui dire à quelle point cette vie l'avait brisé, et que à présent, laissé un homme rentré dans son coeur était l'une des choses les plus difficile, voire impossible à faire pour elle ? La réponse était non. Non elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Pas maintenant.

Elle brisa le contact visuel, et quitta en silence la pièce. Cette fois il n'essaya pas de la retenir.

Il partit aussi après quelques minutes, s'approcha de son bureau, prit sa veste, et s'apprêtait à partir, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la laisser comme sa..

_ On se retrouve à la maison ce soir.

Il le lui avait dit pour la rassurer, mais au fond, il ne savait pas si ce n'était pas plus pour se rassurer lui même..

Elle ne leva pas les yeux, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se perdre dans ses yeux bleu.. Elle ne pouvaiut se résoudre à le laisser voir à quel point leurs disputes l'avait affectée, elle se contenta donc de hôcher silencieusement la tête.

ll prit sa pour un oui, et sans un regards en arrière, il quitta le précint.

Arrivé au loft,il avait essayé de regarder la tv mais le coeur n'y était pas puis il tenta d'écrire, mais il n'y arrivait pas, son esprit repartait toujours à la dispute qu'ils avaient eu.. Comment pouvait elle ne pas lui faire confiance à ce point ? Et pourquoi se sentait elle si insécure ? Après trois ans.. Ne voyait elle toujours que le playboy en lui ?

Il se perdit totalement dans ses pensées, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il regarda l'horloge, qui indiquait 20h10.

Martha et Alexis étaient partit depuis environ 30minutes pour aller au ciné donc sa ne pouvait pas être elles, _pourvue que se soit Kate, pourvue que ce soit Kate_.. Se surprit il à penser tandis qu'il s'avancait vers la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte et.. elle était là.

Ses cheveux bouclés retombaient sur ses frêles épaules, recouvertes par son manteau bleue, celui qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils avaient faillis mourir en se prenant une bombe dans la tête, elle qui se tenait d'habitude si droite, était légèrement courbé, comme si elle portait le fardeau de leur dispute sur ses épaules, sa figure était pâle, et ses traits tirés.. Elle semblait vidé de ses forces.. Elle semblait misérable, comme lui.

Et la vérité était qu'elle était misérable, misérable sans lui, autant qu'il l'avait était sans elle aujourd'hui.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Je suis désolé.

Ils avaient parlés au même moment, ils se regardèrent interloqués, puis ils se sourirent, s'ils voulaient des preuves que leur couple était solide et fait pour durer, en voici une, leurs esprits communs, toujours en connection..

Rick lui tendit la main, et elle l'a prit, il l'attira à lui, et la prit dans ses bras, elle se détendit immédiatement, ils restèrent pendant de longues minutes comme sa, dans le hall d'entrée, à simplement se serrer l'un contre l'autre, simplement s'aimer, se pardonner, se retrouver.

Mais ce ne fut plus assez pour aucuns des deux amants, après une journée comme celle là, et malgré qu'ils avaient la satisfaction de voir que leurs esprits avaient retrouvés leurs connection, ils avaient tous les deux besoins de sentir une autre connection, ils ne voulaient plus de barrières entre eux, ils voulaient tous les deux montrer à l'autre leurs amour, et ils voulaient le montrer en geste, plus en mots, pas tout de suite, les mots viendraient plus tard, pour l'instant ils avaient juste besoin de se retrouver.

Il se défit le premier de leur étreinte, et la regarda longuement dans les yeux, comme pour chercher son approbation, quand il sembla l'obtenir, il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa, gentillement d'abord, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche et qu'ils laissèrent leurs langues se rencontrer, qu'un gémissement lui échappa, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser plus passionnément, une passion à laquelle elle répondit volontiers..

Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément, laissant leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre, mais ce n'était pas assez non plus, il y avait toujours des obstacles entre eux, ces foutus vêtements..

Il se sépara d'elle, et la prit par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, pas question même dans le feu de la passion que pour se faire pardonner il la prenne sur le canapé ou contre le mur, non il voulait faire les choses bien pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Une fois dans la chambre, il la poussa gentillement sur le lit sur lequel elle s'assit, elle le tira à elle par le bord de son tee-shirt qu'elle fit passer au dessus de sa tête, à son tour il s'attaqua à lui enlever son tee-shirt, elle était alors en soutien-gorge, lorsqu'il sentit sa petite et douce main s'attaquer à sa ceinture, il dégrafit son soutient gorge, et tandis qu'elle lui enlevait son pantalon, il la fit s'allonger sur le dos, tout en se débarassant de son pantalon complètement, en s'allongeant, elle s'aggripa à son cou, et il n'eut d'autres choix que de la suivre dans sa descente, il s'allongea gentillement sur elle, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser avec son poids, il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de commencer à embrasser son corps, en commencant par sa machoire, puis en descendant vers son cou, où il lui fit des petits suçons qui la rendirent pantelante, et gémissante.

Il descendit alors le long de sa poitrine, et caressa ses seins avec ses lèvres, elle gémit davantage..

Il se sentait déjà bien à l'étroit dans son boxer mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention, il voulait lui faire plaisir avant..

Il embrassa alors son ventre, si plat, si magnifique, poussé par une envie soudaine, il frotta le bout de son nez contre son nombril, lui faisant des guilis, et la faisant rire aux éclats,il leva la tête; il la regarda dans les yeux et ne put resister à l'embrasser encore, il la sentait encore sourire à travers le baiser, elle l'empoigna par les épaules, et le renversa, elle était à présent sur lui, les rôles s'inversèrent et elle lui fit subir la même torture exquise, après suffisamment de caresses et de baisers, ils décidèrent sans se consulter, qu'ils en avaient assez avec les préliminaires..

Il se remit sur elle, et lui retira sa dernière pièce de vêtement tandis qu'elle faisait de même avec lui,

ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et doucement, il la pénétra, ils soupirèrent tous les deux à la sentation de ne faire plus qu'un.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant presque une minute, puis il commenca à bouger en elle, augmentant le rythme, au fur et à mesure, elle atteint l'orgasme avant lui, criant _Rickk _tandis qu'elle tremblait sous lui, il la rejoint quelques minutes après, en criant son prénom également, tandis qu'elle lui caressait gentillement le dos, pendant qu'il revenait à lui. Il voulu se lever, pour ne pas l'écraser mais elle le replaqua sur elle, elle aimait la sentation de son corps contre le sien.

Il se tourna finalement sur le dos, et elle installa sa tête confortablement sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements réguliers de son coeur, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et le dos.

Après quelques minutes de paix, il se décida finalement à lui poser la question qu'il l'avait hanté toute la journée.. Même si il redoutait la réponse, ou plutôt l'absence de réponse, il devait essayé..

_ Tu es prêtes à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure ? Demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

Elle soupira.

_ Tu ne veux pas juste laisser tomber et .. oublier ? Répondit elle, hésitante.

Sa reponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Non, Kate.

Sa voix, était gentille, mais le ton était ferme, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé toute à l'heure pour lui faire dire les choses qu'elle avait dite..

Elle soupira encore, mais ne dis plus rien.

_ Kate réessaya t'il, comment veux tu que notre couple marche si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te dérange chez moi ? Ou si tu ne me fais pas part de tes peurs vis à vis de moi ?

_ Sa n'a rien à voir avec toi, Rick.. Répliqua t'elle, en embrassant son torse.

_ Kate.. Tu m'as pratiquement accusé que je te t'ai trompé. Sa a clairement avoir avec moi.. C'est mon passé qui te déranges ?

_ Non! Répliqua t'elle un peu trop rapidement. Il resta silencieux, il ne la croyait pas..

Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, et posa son menton sur son torse, prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, il avait le droit de savoir..

_ Rick.. Dans.. Dans ma vie, tous les gens que j'ai toujours aimé, ils m'ont.. Ils m'ont toujours abandonné Rick.. Que ce soit avec le décès de ma mère, avec mes anciennes relations, quand je deviens trop proche d'une personne, je la perds.. Principalement les hommes.. Le coeur brisé je connais.. Et je te fais confiance Rick.. Mais j'ai encore du mal à réaliser je crois que tu ne m'abandonneras pas..

_ Ton père ne t'a pas abandonner..

Pas le genre de réponses qu'elle attendait après sa déclaration, mais elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire, il essayait de marquer un point, mais il avait tord..

_ Il était saoul Rick.. On venait de perdre maman, et lui il s'est noyé dans l'alcool, j'avais besoin de lui.. Et je me suis retrouver à devoir le sauver en plus de me sauver moi.. Ce n'est pas de sa faute pourtant pendant lontemps je lui en ai intérieurement voulu de ne pas avoir été là quand j'en avais besoin..

Rick ressera sa prise sur elle, comme si il voulait la sauver de ses anciens démons..

_ Kate.. commenca t'il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Kate.. Jamais.. C'est peut-être cliché.. Mais tu représentes vraiment tout pour moi.. Toi, Alexis, ma mère, vous êtes mes raisons de vivre, toutes les trois, et toi inclus Kate.

Je.. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.. Quand à te remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre, n'y pense même pas..

Se serait comme me demander de remplacer Alexis par une autre adolescente.. La comparaison peut paraître bizard, mais ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que l'on ne remplace pas l'irremplacable.. Et je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes de mon amour pour toi.. Je t'aime Kate, toi et personne d'autre.. N'en doute jamais.. Jamais..

Elle sourit, des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues.. C'était la seule confirmation dont elle avait besoin.. Sa n'enlevait certes pas toutes ses craintes, comme on dit, les vieux démons sont dures à chasser.. Mais sa les dissipait beaucoup..

Se rappelant de quelquechose, elle sourit encore plus.

_ Jamais ? C'est pas _toujours_ notre mot d'ordre ?

Il eut aussi un grand sourire, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser, il se défit de son étreinte et la fit rouler en se mettant sur elle.

_ Jamais, toujours.. Que des mots tout sa.. Laisse moi plutôt te montrer à quel point je t'aime.. Dit il contre la peau de son cou qu'il embrassait.

Il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine où il vit que ses tétons étaient déjà tendus..

Il leva le regard vers elle, et lui dit.

_ Eh, devines quoi ? Tic&Tac approuvent! Fit il en levant ses sourcils suggestivement.

Elle partit à rire, ce qui se transforma en gémissements lorsqu'il entreprit de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait sa kate..

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Ravie que sa vous plaise autant :D! _

_Bon la soirée pour le prochain chap', qui sera surement M aussi ;)! _

_Dites moii ce que vous en avez penser de celui là, avec leur petite dispute..  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_ Ok, les gars, voici vos bières.. Fit Castle en arrivant à la table.

Ils le déchargèrent du plateau, et se répartirent les bières, l'équipe était au complet, Ryan et Jenny, Espo et Lanie, même Montgommery et sa femme étaient là, Melinda était là aussi, mais elle s'était absenté pour aller parler à un autre flic plutôt mignon, qui venait de rentrer dans le bar, et avec qui elle avait fait connaissance en restant coincé dans l'ascenseur le jour d'avant..

Castle prit sa place à côter de Kate, et lui tendit sa bière, elle le remercia en lui donnant un rapide baiser.

_ Ohhh! S'exclama Lanie, ayant vu la scène.

_ Vous êtes trop mignon les amoureux.. continua elle, d'une voix douce et emplie d'émotion, légèrement exagéré aussi, Martha serait fière d'elle en voyant sa..

Toute l'équipe avait à présent les yeux rivés sur le nouveau couple, Kate rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tout en essayant de le cacher en avalant une gorgée de sa bière, Montgommery sourit, il aimait voir ce nouveau côter de Beckett, avant Castle, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi libre, aussi heureuse, et son changement de situation personnelle avec Castle, n'avait fait que renforcer ce nouvel aspect d'elle même, chose pour laquelle Montgommery admirait Castle, car il fallait bien le dire, cet homme avait réussi, là où tous avait échoué..

Quant à Castle, sa relation professionnelle avec Beckett l'avait aussi changé, preuve indéniable que lui aussi avait des sentiments vraiment fort pour la jeune femme, il a, à son contact, mûri, grandit, s'est assagit.. Oui, Castle, avait changé Beckett, et Beckett avait changé Castle, mais ce n'en était que pour le mieux pour eux deux.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus, chacuns avait quelquechose qui manquait à sa vie, Kate s'était son manque d'amusement, de divertissements, quant à Castle s'était un côter sérieux qui lui avait manqué, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à grandir, quelqu'un pour qui il se débarasserait de ce côter playboy, dragueur, Don-Juan.. Les deux s'étaient ainsi compléter, assembler en quelque sorte, pour former un « duo de choc », résolvant des affaires à un rythme effréner, tout en prenant le temps de s'amuser, rire et se détendre..

Et Montgommery n'avait aucuns doutes quant au fait qu'ils devaient être pareil en privé, s'ils étaient un « duo de choc » au boulot, ils ne pouvaient en être qu'un couple explosif à la maison..

_ Donc Castle, dis nous un peu, commenca Esposito, comment as tu réussi au bout de trois ans, à finalement mettre Beckett dans ton lit ? Fit il sur un ton léger, signe qu'il plaisantait..

Tout le monde rigola, sauf Beckett qui arrondit les yeux de choc, et Lanie qui frappa l'épaule de Esposito, défendant l'honneur de son amie.

_ Ahouu.. se plaignit il, Ne te vexes pas Beckett, c'est un compliment, t'as quand même réussi à résister trois ans au charme indéniable de mon bro.. Même si on savait tous que tu finirais par craquer.. Après tout, il finit toujours par les mettre d.. Ahouu!

Lanie venait encore de le frapper, plus fort cette fois, pendant que les autres riaient, de l'audace de Esposito, de la tête indigné de Beckett, en passant par le rire incontrôlable de Castle à la réaction de cette dernière.

Esposito rigola aussi, en voyant la tête de sa petite amie, furieuse, elle aussi, qu'il ose parler de sa meilleure amie comme d'un vulgaire bout de poulet!

Espo et Castle firent leur petit jeu de main, pendant que les autres revenaient à eux.

_ Je rigole Beckett tu le sais.. Offrit Esposito en guise d'excuse.

_ Je sais, lui répondit Beckett en souriant.

_ Tu seras consigné à la paperasse pendant une semaine. Ajouta t'elle d'un ton faussement dure.

Les autres repartirent en fou rire, surtout Montgommery, c'était bien la détective qu'il connaissait sa!

_ Mais.. Beckett! S'indigna Esposito, qui détestait la paperasse.

_ C'est ce que tu gagnes à vouloir taquiner le boss, Bro! Se moqua Ryan.

_ Tu en veux aussi Ryan ? Lui demanda Beckett.

Il dégluit.

_ Non c'est bon.

Rick rigola, avant de lancer.

_ L'une des raisons principales pour laquelle, je suis bien content de ne pas être flic.

_ Pour pas faire la paperasse, ou pour pas se faire punir par Kate, Castle ? Lui demanda t'elle.

_ Huh.. Les deux actuellement! Répondit il en riant.

Beckett se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

_ Oh mais je peux penser à de nombreuses autres manières de te punir Ricky.. Lui dit elle, de manière séductrice, en se mordant la lèvre du bas.

Les autres regardaient captivés la scène entre Castle et Beckett, retenant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs rires fasse à la tête de Castle, qui déglutit aux mots de Kate, son esprit d'écrivain, surement en train d'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios coquins..

_ Avec les menottes ? Demanda t'il.

_ Oh oui Ricky.. ajouta elle, toujours en le taquinant, et en approchant son visage du sien.

_ Je t'atacherais au lit et.. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, du sien, leurs souffles se mêlaient..

_ .. je te laisserais là! Après sa, je déclarerais la grève.. de tu sais très bien quoi. Fit elle reculant et en retrouvant sa place initiale.

L'équipe partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable, pauvre Castle! La tête que ce dernier faisait était d'ailleurs sans prix! Il était complêtement en état de choc!

_ Tu.. Tu ne ferais pas sa, hein Kate ? Balbultia t'il.

Ce qui déclencha de nouveaux gros éclats de rire dans l'équipe, Kate riait aussi, il avait tellement peur, c'était juste trop drôle!

_ Wahou Bro, s'exclama Esposito, tout compte fait je préfère la paperasse!

_ Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes mots, Javier Esposito, rien n'est dit que je n'en fasse pas une moi aussi! Répliqua alors Lanie.

L'équipe rigola encore, tandis que les yeux d' Esposito s'ouvraient comme des soucoupes!

_ Hmm, impossible Chica! Répondit il, t'es encore plus accro que moi!

Tous les hommes partirent à rire, tandis que Lanie, frappait son petit ami sur le bras, et que les autres femmes, la soutenait en les regardant sévèrement.

_ Tu veux parier ? Lui répliqua t'elle finalement.

Esposito déglutit, Lanie et les paris, fallait pas rigoler avec sa.. Et il savait bien que même si sa devait la tuer, elle le gagnerait celui là..

_ Non c'est bon.

_ Hmm Good boy! Répondit elle en se moquant de lui.

Castle et Ryan rigolèrent de la docilité de Esposito, et le taquinèrent, la soirée passa ainsi, entre rires, plaisanteries, et taquineries..

Il était un peu plus de minuit, et Kate commencait à se sentir épuisé, elle laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de son homme, qui lui embrassa gentillement le somment de la tête, tout en passant un bras sur sa taille, et l'attirant un peu plus à lui..

Lanie les regarda d'un air attendrit, et ne pouvant s'en empêcher leur lanca.

_ Vous croyez que on pourrait avoir un baiser de vous deux devant nous.. Juste histoire de.. d'officialiser les choses dans notre esprit..

Ils rigolèrent, Lanie, était vraiment intenable!

_ Oui! Appuya Jenny, qui s'était détendu eu fil de la soirée, comment on disait au primaire déjà ? Ah oui! Le bisous! Le bisous!

Elle fut bientôt accompagné par le reste de la bande qui comme des gamins, chantaient « Le bisous, le bisous! ».

Kate releva lentement la tête de son épaule, et le regarda dans les yeux en souriant, ses yeux à lui qui semblaient lui dire « _C'est toi qui décide.. », _Beckett n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui aimait particulièrement les démonstrations d'affection en publique, mais avec Rick, elle trouvait que sa ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, sa permettait d'éloigner les potentiels gibiers qui l'avait peut-être en vus..

Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de mettre sa main dans son cou, tandis que la main de Rick se perdit dans ses boucles, la rapprochant toujours plus de lui, elle ouvrit la bouche, et il laissa sa langue rencontrer la sienne, ce qui avait commencé comme étant gentille, et innocent, dégringola soudainement lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir dans sa bouche, il attrapa alors d'une main le bas de son dos, tout en appliquant toujours plus de pression sur sa tête, gardant ainsi leurs bouches en contact.. Oubliant le reste du monde, et ne se concentrant que sur les sensations de l'un et de l'autre, Beckett grimpa sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur ses cuisses, et sur le bas de son dos, dangeuresement près de son derrière..

Ce fut le raclement de gorge de Montgommery qui les ramena à la réalité, pendant que leurs autres amis avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, de la scène qu'ils venaient juste de visualiser, Lanie envoya un regards mécontent à Montgommery qui avait tout interrompu, sa ne l'aurait pas déranger à elle de les regarder quelques minutes de plus!, Kate, elle, était encore trop embrumer par les sensations de plaisir qu'elle venait de vivre, pour être gêner..

La soirée se prolongea encore d'une heure, au plus grand malheur de Kate et Rick, frustrés comme jamais, et qui n'avaient qu'une envie, rentrer chez eux.. et continuer ce qui avait du être interrompu..

La soirée se termina finalement, et ils purent rentrés chez eux, à peine rentré, Kate courut dans la chambre, suivit par Rick qui perdit le plus de vêtements en chemin, moins de boulot comme sa!

Elle arriva au bout du lit, quand Rick la rejoint, elle était en train d'enlever son tee-shirt, il la poussa contre le lit, tout en lui enlevant lui même son tee-shirt, ainsi que son soutif, il ne perdit pas de temps pour manger Tic&Tac, Kate alletait sous le plaisir, puis voulant entendre Rick gémir aussi, elle les retourna, et se retrouva sur lui, tout en lui faisant subir le même traitement, elle le mordilla, il gémit quand soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.. Elle n'allait pas le menoter au lit quand même ? Il baissa son regards, et vit qu'elle avait toujours son jean, et donc dans sa poche, les menottes..

Décidant de ne prendre aucuns risques, il les retrourna encore, mais Kate qui n'en avait pas finit avec lui, grogna, et voulu retourner.. Il lui saisit les poignets, et les placa au dessus de sa tête, avant de venir lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, tout en lui sussurant.

_ On reste comme sa ce soir.. Au moins je suis sure que tu ne me menoteras pas..

Le souffle chaud, et son ton autoritaire, ne firent que l'exiter davantage, et elle n'en gémit que plus, n'y tenant plus Rick, s'attaqua à la braguette de son pantalon, et le fit descendre en même temps que son string, il se souleva ensuite et s'attaqua à son propre pantalon, Kate, s'apprêtait à l'aider, et avait déjà ses mains sur sa ceinture, lorsqu'il la repoussa sur le lit, en lui remettant les mains en place au dessus d'elle.

_ Pas bouger. Lui dit il, un gémissement échappa encore à Kate, et il ne put résister à l'embrasser, il l'embrassa durement, faisant gémir Kate encore davantage, il réussit à libérer finalement sa ceinture, et dans un temps records, il se débarassa de son pantalon et de son boxer, avant de se remettre au dessus d'elle..

Il lui saisit les hanches, et entra en elle, d'un coup de rein puissant, la faisant crier de plaisir.. Heureusement qu'ils avaient des murs anti-bruits!

Il continua ses allés-venus en elle, augmentant toujours le rythme, en accords avec les cris de Kate, cette dernière était perdu de plaisir, un Castle doux et gentil c'était bien, mais un Castle fou de plaisir et en contrôle, oh god! C'était exquis..

Finalement sur un « Oh mon dieu Rickk! Oui! », son orgasme la frappa fort, et elle en trembla pendant une bonne minute, rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par Rick, qui poussa encore plus fort en elle, lorsque il atteint l'orgasme..

Il se retira d'elle, et s'allongea à côter, tout en l'attirant à lui, elle se blôtit dans ses bras sans un mot, et il lui embrassa le front avant, de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle ne s'endormit que une heure après.. Trop perdue dans ses pensées.. Occupée à faire le résumé de sa soirée.. S'était elle sentit un jour aussi bien ? Probablement oui, avant la mort de sa mère.. Mais après, non, après tout avait été noir, moche.. jusqu'à Castle. Avec lui, elle revoyait les couleurs, la comparaison pouvait paraître bizard, mais pour elle, elle se sentait comme un aveugle à qui on aurait redonné la vue, comme un sourd qui retrouve l'ouie, comme un handicapé qui retrouve l'usage de ses jambes.

Un miracle. C'était ce qui lui était arrivé..

Elle avait beau être sortit avec un chirurgien cardiaque, c'est Castle, qui dés son arrivé dans sa vie, avait commencé petit à petit, à soigner et reboucher le trou béant qu'elle avait à la place du coeur..

Certes le travail n'était pas finis, il lui faudrait encore du temps pour que l'hémoragie que son coeur avait subie au décès de sa mère ne s'arrête un jour de couler, si tenter que sa s'arrête un jour, mais elle savait au moins quelque chose, c'est que oui, maintenant, elle était heureuse, entourée de personnes qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient en retour, que pour elle, à présent, famille, ne signifiait plus une pierre tombale, et un père ex-alcoolique noigné dans le chagrin, mais sa signifait Rick, Alexis, Martha et son père, sobre à présent, et à qui elle voulait faire redécouvrir les joies d'un foyer, et le réconfort que seul une famille peut apporter.. Et un peut-être un jour ajouté un membre ou plusieurs à cette famille, en faisant des enfants avec Rick.. Mais elle n'y pensait pas vraiment pour l'instant.. Après tout ils avaient tout leurs temps, ils s'étaient dit _Always _non ? Alors rien ne pressait.. Ils avaient une vie ensemble devant eux..

Si elle ne lui tirait pas dessus prématurément pour cause de « Mal de tête intensif en raison de bavardages incessants, ».. Ce qui, étant donné qu'ils passaient encore plus de temps ensemble maintenant, n'était pas gagné..

**Fin.**

* * *

_Voilàà c'est la fin de cette fic! :) (Oui je commencais à manquer d'imagination.. :p )_

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, ou lire cette fic tout simplement! Vraiment mercii! :D _

_(Si sa vous embête pas de laisser un dernier commentaire pour cette fic, vous savez que je suis toujours partante pour vos reviews.. ;p )  
_


End file.
